Asylum
by redsandman99
Summary: Adam finds himself getting dragged along to an abandoned insane asylum because his friends want to play ghost hunters. But instead of ghosts, they stumble upon a group of killers just waiting to play with them.
1. Chapter 1

"Adam! Oh Adam! Open the damn door asshole! We want to talk to you!"

"He's probably napping dude. He looked fucking exhausted earlier today."

"I don't give a rat's ass what he's doing right now. I am not going away until he opens this door and talks to us!"

Adam opened his eyes and let out a groan. He had been peacefully napping until Randy and Jay started pounding on his bedroom door. That was the one thing he hated about living in the same house as them: they never knew when to leave him alone. "Go away!" he shouted as he rolled over on to his back. "Whatever you want is probably not what I want, so just go away!"

"But this is a really cool idea this time!" Randy protested. "Just hear us out, okay?"

"Us? What is this us thing? It's your fucking idea," Jay protested. "You're just dragging everyone else along for the ride."

"Whatever. Just open the door Adam before I break it down."

Grumbling under his breath, Adam reluctantly got up and opened his door. Randy looked like he had drank way too many energy drinks and Jay looked completely exasperated. "This better be good Orton," Adam growled.

Randy grinned. "I was watching _Ghost Hunters_--"

"No," Adam said immediately. He already knew where this was going. "I'm not going hunting for ghosts. You can count me out of this little psycho project."

"Oh come on Adam!" Randy whined. "This will be fun! You remember what fun is, don't you? It's what you used to have before that idiot Jericho dumped you like yesterday's news."

Jay smacked Randy on the back of the head. "Dude! What the hell was wrong with you?"

Adam just turned around and fell back on to the bed. That was the whole fucking reason he had been moping around in his room for the past couple of weeks. His boyfriend Chris had cheated on him and then basically said it had all been because he hadn't been a good enough boyfriend. The wound was still pretty fresh and having Randy bring it up didn't help anything.

"I'm sorry," Randy said with a sigh. He grabbed Adam by the back of the shirt and forced him to sit up. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't trying to say you were yesterday's news. That was just the way he dumped you for that idiot Lance Cade and that's his loss. He was a fucking jackass anyway. You deserve better than him."

Adam knew Randy meant well, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

Jay sat down on the other side of Adam. "Come on Addy, I hate having you mope around like this. This isn't healthy for you. Just come on and give this a shot."

Adam glared at Jay. He hated it when his best friend did this. It was really hard for him to say no to the slightly younger man. "Where are we doing this ghost hunting thing at?" he reluctantly asked. He knew that one way or another, he was getting dragged along to this thing. And honestly, he was too exhausted to fight with them at the moment.

"Pine Hills," Randy answered.

"Wait, isn't that the insane asylum where like everyone got killed five years ago?" Adam asked nervously. That place was sort of a local legend. Five years ago, two of the patients got loose and killed everyone else inside of there. The doctors, the other patients--nobody but the killers got out of there alive that night. It was so bad that the city didn't even try to reopen the place. They just closed it and let it stand out there on the edge of town. There had been several plans to destroy it, but those hadn't come to pass yet. Why they hadn't, Adam didn't know. All he knew was that it was supposed to be haunted, which was obviously why Randy wanted to go there."

Jay put his arm around Adam's shoulder. "Come on, even if this turns out to be totally lame, you should still come along. John, Ted, Cody and Evan are coming along. All we need is you."

Adam sighed slowly. "Okay, I'll go. But you guys owe me for this."

Randy grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best Copeland."

Adam wiped his cheek off. "Don't ever do that again you freak."

"Sorry buddy. I just couldn't help myself."

XXXXXXXXXX

Pine Hills smelled like death. It hadn't smelled that way before. It used to have that fucking hospital smell that Jeff had grown to hate when he had stayed there. But now it was okay. It was dark, it was creepy and it was still stained with the blood that he had spilled when he had escaped from there five years ago.

"I can still hear them screaming Jeff," Connor whispered. He and Jeff were in the room Connor had been kept in during his stay there. This had been the place where they had met. Jeff had been committed by his own parents, ripping him away from his Matty. Connor on the other hand, had been committed by a social worker who had found him. He had gotten away from his dad and brother and had paid a pretty steep price for it by getting locked up in this hell hole. "They keep screaming and screaming and screaming. Can you hear them too?"

Jeff tilted his head to the side. He knew that Connor heard a lot of things that nobody else heard, but that was okay with him. Sometimes if he listened hard enough, he could almost hear all the things Connor could hear. "You know what? I kind of think I can hear them."

Connor giggled. "You remember what we did after we killed them all Jeffey? Do you remember what happened before we left?"

"We fucked in the blood," Jeff said. He remembered that very well. He loved fucking in large piles of blood. It just made the sex that much better. He raised his eyebrows as Connor stretched out on the old bed. The younger boy was really tall and lanky; if he dropped any more weight, he would officially be declared scrawny. He looked a lot like his dad James, only his hair was a lot longer. "I want some blood right now. I could bathe in it. Yeah, bathe in it with Matty. Or you. Hell, I'll bathe with Cooper if I have to. But I want it."

Connor kept right on giggling. "You don't want to bathe with Cooper. He's been cranky lately. He says I don't let him sleep." He suddenly stopped laughing and sat straight up. "Interlopers!" he gasped. He jumped up to his feet and hid under the bed.

Matt came into the room. "What the fuck is he babbling about now?"

"Interlopers," Jeff said. "Matty, can I ask you a question?"

"Is it going to be stupid?"

Jeff pouted. "My questions are never stupid."

"Yeah, you keep believing that."

Jeff whined and put his head down in defeat. "You're mean Matty!" He got down on the floor so he could go hide under the bed too. "Scoot over Connor. I'm coming under there."

"Like hell you are!" Connor said. "This is my hiding spot!"

"But I have nowhere else to go."

"I don't care! You go away! You talked to the interloper, so you must leave."

Jeff growled. He didn't like being told that he couldn't have or do something. He was still very much a child when it came to his wants. Matt had almost always given in to his demands, and the few times he didn't, Jeff usually got something just as good out of the deal.

"Jeff now wait a second," Matt said. He seemed to sense the trouble that was coming. "Just ask me the question. There's no reason for you--"

Jeff didn't even wait to hear the rest of that sentence. He reached under the bed, grabbed Connor by the hair and yanked him out from under there by force. Connor let out a scream and kicked at him, connecting with his knee. Jeff pounced on him in retaliation, and just seconds later, the two of them were rolling around on the floor, biting and punching at each other.

"JEFF! CONNOR! YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

The two of them froze in their tracks and stared at Matt with wide eyes. They hadn't heard him yell like that in a long time. Jeff whined and crawled off of Connor. Matt sounded like he was mad at him. He didn't like it when Matt was mad at him. It made him feel sad.

Matt sighed. "Sorry," he muttered. "Look, don't start crying, okay? I didn't mean to yell."

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. He didn't believe Matt. Matt was being mean again. Dumb Matt. He got that way sometimes. It wasn't often, but it happened. Sometimes it made Jeff so mad that he wished he never would have gone to find Matt in the asylum a few towns away (their parents had put them in different places on purpose to keep them apart). "You're mean. I don't like you anymore. I want Cooper to be my brother now."

Connor snorted. "Yeah right. He's just as bad as Matt."

"Oh yeah." He grabbed Connor by the hand and pulled the both of them up to their feet. "You be my brother then." It wasn't a request. It was a demand.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Are you going to do this the entire time Mark and James make us camp out here?"

Jeff stuck his tongue out in response. He knew that would drive Matt nuts, which was what he was aiming for.

"If you do that again, I will bite it off," Matt warned him.

Jeff did it again and then shrieked as Matt came towards him. "Run Connor!" he ordered. "Run for your life!"

They ran out of the room and down the hall. Just as they turned the corner, they ran into James, who easily caught them both and stopped them in their tracks. "You might want to slow down boys," he warned them. "Marky is taking a nap and if you wake him up, he's throwing you off the roof."

"That sounds like fun," Jeff said. He wasn't kidding around. That really did sound like fun to him.

James grinned. "Yeah, but you want to know what will be even more fun than that? Pets."

Jeff and Connor exchanged grins. They both liked pets. They hadn't had any for a good long while.

"I knew that would get your attention." James put his arm around both of them and started leading them towards the cafeteria. "Now let me tell you a little story about me going to the store and overhearing a conversation between a couple of boys who want to come here tonight and look for ghosts."

"Are the boys pretty?" Connor asked.

"Oh they are gorgeous. And there will be enough for everyone to have their own if they can get the mopey one to stop pouting about the fact that he got dumped by someone named Chris."

Jeff giggled happily. If those silly boys came here looking for ghosts, they were going to have no idea what they were really stumbling into. _Pretty pets, come to Jeffey. Oh pretty pets, come to me. I'll make you scream and scream and it'll be so much fun…for me anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

Adam shifted around in his seat. It was almost ten at night now and he and his friends were all driving to Pine Hills. He was in Jay's car with Jay, Evan and John while Randy, Cody and Ted all drove in Randy's car. "You know, we can just turn around and ditch the idiots," he suggested. "They're the ones who really want to go do this thing. I personally would rather just watch a movie about ghosts or something like that."

Jay sighed. "Adam, we are almost there. It would be a complete waste of gas to turn around now."

Adam sighed in defeat. He should have fought harder to get himself out of this disaster in the making. He didn't even believe in ghosts, so this was not an adventure for him. In fact, he really felt like a morbid person at the moment. So many people had died at Pine Hills that it just felt wrong to go in there.

John patted him on the shoulder. "Come on Adam, we probably won't even stay the whole night. You know Cody freaks out easily. We'll probably leave after a couple of hours and have a sleepover at his house instead."

That was a good point. But there was one thing that was kind of bugging Adam. "Mor, why are you wearing sunglasses right now? It's completely dark outside right now."

John shrugged. "I need to accessorize no matter what time of the day or night."

"You are such a fag," Jay said as he rolled his eyes.

"You are too though," Evan reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm not like him. I am not an idiot."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that," John said with a smirk.

Adam shook his head as the usual Jay/John argument started. Those two were always bickering about something. Adam used to sit with Chris and make fun of the both of them while they went at it, but now he could barely stand to listen to them. He just wanted to go back home. Why was that so difficult for everyone to understand?

They arrived at Pine Hills about ten minutes later. Randy, Cody and Ted were already getting their stuff out of their car. "We've got plenty of stuff to make smores," Ted reported happily.

Evan frowned. "I thought we were hunting for ghost, not camping."

Ted shrugged. "Hey, we've got to eat something, don't we?"

Adam shoved his hands into his pocket and looked at the ominous building in front of him. It definitely looked like it could be haunted. It also looked like it could possibly collapse at a moment's notice. He was about to point that out when his voice got caught in his throat. He could have sworn that he saw something moving by one of the windows up on the second floor. Shivering, he blinked and then it was gone. Feeling creeped out, he looked at the others to see if they had seen what he had seen. They hadn't of course. They were getting all their stuff together and weren't even looking at the asylum. Deciding against saying anything that would encourage an actual overnight stay here, Adam just grabbed his stuff out of Jay's car and then shut the trunk.

"You okay?" Evan asked quietly as they started walking towards the asylum. "Jay told me that you didn't want to come along."

Adam looked down at his feet. "I didn't. I still don't want to be here. I'd rather be home and hating my life."

The smaller man shook his head. "Come on Adam, Chris is not worth all this. He was an asshole from day one; he just didn't show it to you till later. And not only is he an asshole, but he's a dumb one on top of that. Anyone who leaves you for Lance Cade of all people has to be an idiot."

Adam managed to grin just a little bit. Evan always knew how to make him feel better. "Thanks Ev."

Jay backed up a little bit so he could join the conversation. "Adam look, if this becomes too stupid or if you really, really want to go home later, we can scare Cody into wanting to leave ourselves. I just wanted to get you out of the house for a little while buddy. I wasn't trying to be an asshole or anything. I've just been worried about you."

Adam nodded. He understood that. He and Jay had known each other since elementary school. And when two people had been friends as long as they had, they had the right to exercise tough love once in awhile.

The inside of Pine Hills was very dark. Even when they all turned their flashlights on, it failed to brighten up the place. Adam shuddered as Randy shut the door behind them. This place looked like a tornado had gone through it. Broken pieces of furniture and glass still littered the floor and there were also very dark stains on the wall and floor that was probably blood. "Holy crap," Adam muttered. "I don't think I want to sleep in this place."

"Me neither," John said. "I say we find our ghosts and then get the fuck out of here."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, it's not that bad." He opened a door that led to a room that looked like it used to be an office. "Let's put our stuff in here so we don't have to carry it while we look around."

So that's what they did. Then Randy made them split into groups. Adam, Jay and Evan were supposed to go one way, John and Ted would go another and then Randy and Cody would go off on their own. Adam had tried to object because he had seen enough horror movies to know that was a bad idea, but Randy wasn't listening. He could be a gigantic idiot when he was determined to do something. "Fuck, he's so frustrating sometimes," Adam grumbled as he followed Jay and Evan to another hallway.

"Well what do you expect Adam?" Jay asked. "This is nothing new. He's always been that way."

"Jay, can I go hide in your car?" Evan asked timidly. He watched the older blonde open a few doors and look inside the rooms. "I don't want to be in here anymore."

"We'll go out soon Evan," Jay assured him. "Let's just--holy shit!"

Adam gulped and looked into the room Jay was currently looking in. He moved the flashlight all around and saw that massive blood stains covered the walls, floor and some was even on the ceiling. It looked like a decent sized massacre had taken place in there. "Oh my God," he muttered. Not sure why he was doing what he was doing, he went into the room to get a better look around. The only other thing in the room besides the stains was a bed. The bed had straps on it that were probably used to restrain the patients. He touched a strap that looked like it would bound a wrist and he saw that it had blood stains on it too. Only it looked more like someone had struggled against their restraints so hard that they had started to bleed. "This is fucking nuts," he whispered. He looked at Jay and Evan. "How many people do you think died in this room?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Jay replied. He grabbed Adam by the hand and dragged him and Evan out of the room. "And I also don't care what Randy says; we're finding the others and staying together. Something is obviously not right about this place and we're not going to be off by ourselves anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt chuckled. "Well it's nice to see at least one of them has a brain."

Jeff pouted as he watched Adam go away. He had been captivated by the long haired blonde. He had first seen Adam out the window and he had been sure that Adam might have seen him too. But even if he hadn't, that was okay. Adam was going to get to know him very well. "I want Addy," he told Matt. "He's so pretty. I want him as my pet."

Matt put his arms around Jeff and rested his chin on the younger man's shoulder. "And you'll have him soon enough. You'll get him, I'll have Jay, and we'll figure out what to do with Evan if the others don't want him."

Jeff rolled his eyes. He really didn't care about the tiny one. What he wanted was his Addy. Ignoring Matt's not so innocent groping, he began thinking about all the things he could do to his soon to be pet. _I could make him scream so loud and pretty. He looks like a screamer. I like screaming. I can make him scream my name over and over again and I could fuck HIM in the blood._ Jeff began to giggle and he started swaying from side to side. He was imagining himself tying Adam to a bed and having him naked and at his mercy.

Matt chuckled. "Don't get yourself too excited yet Jeffro," he said as he eyed Jeff's growing tent in his pants. "You don't have him yet."

"I will though," Jeff replied. "Addy's going to be mine." He pulled away from his brother and began running off in the direction that Adam had been dragged off in. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He was going to get his Addy and play with him. "Addy's going to play with me forever and ever and ever," Jeff said with a cackle. "I'll play and he'll bleed and scream and I'll never let him go. Oh no, I definitely won't. He's all mine." He cackled again. This was going to be so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam, Jay and Evan found that the others had already all met up in a room that probably had been used as a cafeteria at one time. Cody was clinging to Ted, who was clinging to Randy, who looked like he was regretting the decision to take this trip. Meanwhile, John looked like he was about to run out of the place screaming his head off. "There's something wrong with this place," he declared. "I don't know if its ghosts or something else creepy and unnatural, but I think we need to get out of here."

Adam sighed in relief. "Thank God we're not the only ones who think that." He looked at Randy. "Please tell me you agree with this leaving plan."

Randy nodded. "Yeah. I'll stick to watching TV shows about ghosts. This is way too creepy for me."

"So let's go then," Ted said desperately. "I swear, I think I keep seeing things every time we turn a corner."

"Things?" Cody asked fearfully. "You mean like ghosts or monsters?"

"No, I think they were people."

Jay frowned. "But who the hell would be in here besides us?"

The sound of a door shutting made them all jump. They all turned around to see two very large men standing in between them and the exit. "Look at all the goodies Mark," one of the men said happily. "They all look so fun."

Mark chuckled. "Calm down James. Don't get overexcited yet. You know you can't play with them all."

James pouted his lips. "I know, but a man can dream, can't he?"

Adam took a step back. _Oh God, these guys look like they could have easily just have escaped from jail. Oh fuck, why didn't we consider this possibility before we came here?_ "Who are you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"That's Mark and I'm James," James replied. He grinned evilly and took a step forward. "And we were very happy to see that you boys decided to come and join us. We were getting really bored up here. Do guys realize that there's no cable in this place? Or electricity for that matter. I mean, I know this place is supposed to be abandoned and all that, but they should have at least considered the possibility of people wanting to come here and hang out."

Jay gulped nervously. Adam felt bad because they were all hiding behind him now, but he wasn't about to step forward and put himself out in the open. "We were actually just leaving," Jay said. He was trying his best not to stumble over his own words. "We decided that this place sucks and so we're just going to go home."

Mark chuckled. "While I have to agree with the part about this place sucking, who said you had permission to go home? I never said that. Did you say that James?"

"I said no such thing," James said as he shook his head.

Randy glared at them. "Who said we needed your permission to go anywhere?"

James and Mark exchanged a look before they each took out a very large hunting knife. Adam gulped and felt the blood drain out of his face. His mind was screaming for him to run but his feet were frozen right where they were. And besides from that, it didn't look like there was another way out of the room. He opened his mouth so he could try to beg, but his voice failed him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see some kind of plan forming behind Randy's eyes. Now usually he didn't trust Randy's plans, but at this point, he was scared enough to go along with anything that had a remote chance of getting them out of this.

Nobody got a chance to find out what Randy's plan was. Adam, Jay, Cody and Ted were all grabbed from behind, which distracted Evan, Randy and John long enough to get grabbed by James and Mark. Adam tried to fight the person who had him, but he froze when he felt the blade of a knife being pressed right against his jugular. "Ssshh, it's okay Adam," the man who had him whispered. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm Jeff and we're going to be best friends now."

Adam tried to pry Jeff's hand off of his mouth as he watched the others struggle to get away. They were having about as much luck as he was. The scary fact was, the psychos were all stronger than they were, and they all had very sharp knives on top of that. To put it simply, he and his friends were beyond fucked.

Jeff giggled and dragged Adam to a part of the cafeteria he hadn't really looked at before. "I bet you didn't know that there's another door right in the kitchen," Jeff said in a sing song voice. "It was how we snuck up on you." He giggled happily. "You guys should have seen the looks on your faces. It was so funny! We really scared you all."

Adam felt like a rag doll in Jeff's clutches. It really freaked him out because it wasn't like Jeff was bigger than him. Hell, Jeff was actually a couple inches shorter than he was and probably several pounds lighter. If it weren't for the knife that was just begging for an excuse to cut his throat, he would have fought a lot harder to get free. But alas, the knife was staying right where it was and since he didn't know just how crazy this Jeff guy was, it would be better not to test his luck at the moment.

"I liked you the minute I saw you Addy," Jeff babbled as he hauled Adam down the hallway. "I knew you had to be mine. You were the prettiest one of them all." Jeff pulled Adam into one of the rooms. "And since you were the prettiest, you will now be my pet. And since you're my pet, I need to get you broken in as soon as possible."

Adam grunted as he was not so nicely tossed on to the bed that was in the room. It took him a moment to realize it was the same room that had freaked him, Evan and Jay out just minutes ago. "Please, whatever you want to do, don't do it," he pleaded as he tried to back away from Jeff.

Jeff tilted his head to the side. "Why not? It'll be fun. Don't you want to have fun with me?"

Adam shook his head. "No! I want to get my friends and go home!"

Jeff smacked Adam across the face. "It doesn't matter what you want Addy! It never matters what you want while you're here!" His face suddenly softened and he sat down next to Adam before pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry Addy. I didn't mean to hit you. This place is just a bad place. They never used to let you go here. I had to fight my way out. Connor and I killed everyone so we could see sunshine again." He giggled madly. "There was so much blood Addy. It was everywhere." His eyes glazed over. "It was so warm…and wet…and sticky…"

Adam just sat there frozen, really afraid to move now. He was sitting next to one of the guys who slaughtered everyone in this place. Fucking shit, why hadn't he tried to talk Randy out of this idea? They were all royally fucked now. _No, just stay calm,_ he tried to tell himself. _There has to be a way out of this. I just have to calm down and get myself away from him so I can help the others._

Jeff's expression darkened. "Are you thinking about escaping Addy?" he asked.

Adam quickly shook his head. "N-No," he stammered out.

"LIAR!" Jeff pushed Adam roughly down on the bed and started putting the wrist restraints on him. Adam tried to fight, but he quickly learned that Jeff was much _much_ stronger than he looked.

"Let me go!" Adam yelled. He kicked his feet in an attempt to keep Jeff from restraining those two. "No! Let me out of these things!"

Jeff growled and managed to get Adam's legs pinned down long enough to restrain his ankles. Adam screamed in frustration and fought the restraints as hard as he could. But despite his tries, he remained completely at Jeff's mercy.

"We're not getting off to a very good start Addy," Jeff said with a sigh. He grabbed his knife again and began tracing it up and down Adam's shirt. "I think I need to change that." He smirked. "You might not want to move too much, or my knife might just slip and give you a boo boo."

Adam tried to control his trembling as Jeff cut his shirt off. It didn't help that he suddenly heard Evan screaming bloody murder from somewhere near by. It made him try to sit up and he received a small cut on his chest because of it.

"I told you to stay still," Jeff scolded as Adam hissed in pain. He quickly finished cutting off the shirt and then began sucking on the cut.

Adam winced. Jeff was actually biting at him in an attempt to open the wound even more. "Stop," he groaned. "That fucking hurts."

Jeff sucked even harder before finally stopping. "Oh don't be a wuss Addy. If you think that's the worst that's going to happen to you, then you are dead wrong." He giggled at his own choice of words before going to work on cutting Adam's pants off.

Adam watched helpless as his jeans were removed, his breath hitching as the blade of Jeff's knife began to play with his underwear. "Don't," he managed to choke out.

"Stop me," Jeff replied.

Adam whimpered. He couldn't do a damn thing but be stripped completely naked. Jeff eyed him hungrily, licking his lips and running his fingers all over the blonde. "Oh you are a work of art Addy," he commented. "Such a pretty thing." He began kissing his way down Adam's body, biting it hard enough to draw blood in several places before taking Adam's dick into his mouth.

_No no no, this cannot be happening right now_, Adam thought as he closed his eyes tightly. He tried to block out the sensations Jeff was making him feel. To his mind, this felt dirty and wrong. His dick was not listening though. It began twitching as Jeff circled it with his tongue and it soon was becoming harder and harder every second that Jeff kept sucking. "Stop," he begged. "Don't--"

"Shut up," Jeff ordered, which made Adam open his eyes. He saw that Jeff was now on his knees, working to undo his own jeans.

"No," Adam groaned. He started fighting to get his arms and legs free. He could already tell what Jeff wanted to do and he wanted no part of it. He could feel his wrists being rubbed raw as he watched Jeff free his cock from the confines of his jeans. "Please don't."

"But I wanna," Jeff replied. He stroked his dick for a couple of times before pressing the head of it up against Adam's entrance. "You look so delicious right now Addy." He nipped at Adam's lower lip. "How can I not do this?"

Adam let out a scream as he was entered roughly. He balled his hands up into tight fists and tried to turn his head to the side, but Jeff wouldn't let him. "Look at me Addy," he ordered. "You're going to look at me when I fuck you."

Adam didn't want to look. He wanted to close his eyes and pretend that this wasn't happening. Jeff was thrusting into him brutally and he could feel himself ripping and tearing. Every thrust made him feel dirty, and looking into Jeff's eyes only made him feel worse because he saw nothing human in them. No reason, no regret, no sign of stopping any time soon--Jeff was definitely nuts. The eyes told that story way too well.

Jeff giggled and kissed Adam roughly. Adam tried to move his head away but stopped when he felt the pointy end of the knife poking his side, just waiting to stab him. His asshole was burning horribly, and he could feel his blood lubricating Jeff's dick. And to top it all off, Jeff was stroking him now, making him feel unwanted pleasure, which made him feel more disgusting because he couldn't make it stop.

"Pretty little Addy," Jeff cooed as he stroked Adam even harder. "Come on baby, you're so close, I can tell. Just come for me and maybe I'll give you a treat later on."

Adam didn't want a treat. He wanted out of this situation. He bit his lip as he came, feeling Jeff's cum filling him almost at the same time. He heard Cody screaming instead of Evan this time, and it made him feel sick with dread.

Jeff planted little kisses all over Adam's face, not noticing or not caring that Adam wasn't very receptive. "Oh you are going to be such a great pet Addy. I'm going to have fun breaking you in."

Adam closed his eyes tightly, wishing that someone would come save him or for God to just go ahead and strike him dead. He didn't want to think about what else Jeff could do to him when he was tied up like this. _God please get me out of this. Please please please get me and the others out of here. Oh fuck, please don't let him get a chance to carry out any of his other sick plans. I don't want to know what they are. I just want to go home. God please just let me wake up at home and have this be a horrible nightmare. Please please please…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehehehe, I've only just begun torturing Adam. This is going to be so much fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

James hummed happily under his breath. He and Mark had taken the liberty of taking the bets named Randy, John and Evan for their own personal use. Randy was hanging up from the chains James had put up on the ceiling before the pets had all arrived. Evan was tied to a chair next to the hanging man and John was tied down to the bed. "Look at all of them Marky," James said happily. "Look at how pretty they are. Don't you want to just eat them up?"

Mark frowned. "Figuretively or literally?"

James shrugged. "Whichever way works for you."

"Well I don't like cannibalism. That's just a little too sick and twisted, even for me."

James couldn't disagree with that. He had actually killed and cooked up a person just to try it out. With barbeque sauce, the meat was actually pretty good but it wasn't something he could bring himself to do all the time. It just was a little too weird for his taste.

Evan struggled against the ropes and duct tape that were holding him down to the chair. Randy had passed out a little while ago and John had gone quiet since Mark had raped him, so little Evan was the only one still moving and making noise. "You're going to make your wrist bleed Evy," James pointed out. He knelt down in front of Evan so he could be eye to eye with the younger man. "And you hurting yourself isn't going to do a damn bit of good because you're not going to get free. Even if you get out of this chair, do you really think Mark and I are going to let you get very far?"

Evan just struggled harder, tears threatening to fall from his eyes at any minute. "Please," he begged. "Let us go. We won't tell anybody, we promise."

"First of all, that's just your promise," James pointed out. He poked Evan really hard on the chest. "I don't remember anyone making you the official spokesperson for the pets. Second of all, why would we want to let you all go? You all are way too fun to mess with." He ran his fingers up and down the side of Evan's face, smiling when he got a violent flinch as a reaction.

Mark grinned and sat down on the bed with John. John immediately started whimpering and trying to get away from him, but he didn't get far.

"Leave him alone!" Evan pleaded. "You've hurt him enough already!"

James grabbed Evan's chin and made him look at him. "You think we've hurt him enough already?" he asked incredulously. "You have absolutely no idea what real hurting is." He grinned and kissed Evan on the lips, not allowing the smaller man to even move his head at all. "But trust me Evy when I say you will find out."

Evan stared at him with wide eyes, and those eyes only got bigger when James started untying him from the chair. "What are you doing?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"The kind of fun I feel like having can't be done with you sitting on that chair," James replied. He got Evan untied and easily tossed the boy down to the floor. Evan tried to scramble away from him but he didn't get far. James was on top of him in an instant and had his hands pinned down above his head with just one hand.

Mark got off the bed and slapped Randy across the face until he woke up. "Look at this boy," Mark ordered, turning Randy's head so he could see the predictiment Evan was in. "This is all your fault boy. We heard you at the store earlier. It was your idea to come out here. Now look at this. Look at your friend here. James is going to have a little fun with him and you're directly responsible for it. How does that make you feel?"

James grinned as he saw the guilty look in Randy's eyes. That grin got even bigger when he saw the way Evan was looking at Randy with pleading eyes. It was like the little twerp thought that the chained man could somehow save him. That assumption was so ridiculous that James burst out laughing and licked the side of Evan's face. Evan shuddered, which just excited James to no end. "It's okay bitty baby," he cooed, nipping at Evan's neck like a little puppy. "You're going to get broken in really well. I'll make sure of that." He reached down to his pant leg and pulled it up so he could grab his knife. "Now let's see...what body parts can you do without?"

"Take his kidney," Mark suggested. He was having fun toying with Randy, who was trying to yank himself down from the chains. "Be Dr. Lawson for a little bit."

James chuckled. Mark always got a kick out of it when he played Dr. Lawson. "Will it get you all hot and bothered if I do that?"

Mark smirked. "Maybe. You should probably do it and find out."

Evan tried desperately to push James off of him. "No please don't I--"

James grabbed the torn remains of John's shirt and stuffed it in Evan's mouth. "You might want to bite down," he warned. "Because this is going to hurt like a bitch."

XXXXXXX

Jeff was dancing to the song he had made up in his head when he heard muffled and agonizing screams coming from a nearby room They made him giggle uncontrollably, and he started bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Did you hear that Addy? Did you hear it? It sounds like James is playing doctor again." He clapped his hands excitedly until he noticed that Adam wasn't clapping. He started to get mad until he realized two important things. One was that Adam was still all tied up, so he couldn't clap if he wanted to. The other thing was that Adam probably didn't know how James played doctor. "Do you want me to tell you how he does it?"

Adam shook his head.

Jeff pouted his lips. "Why not?"

"I want to go home," Adam said quietly. Obviously trying to fight his way free hadn't worked so he was changing tactics. "Please, I don't want you to hurt me again."

Jeff sighed and got back on to the bed with his new pet. "But you are home Addy," he said as he straddled the blonde. He ran his hands over Adam's chest, letting his thumbs caress the nipples just enough to make Adam whimper softly. "Your home is with me now. And you'll grow to like the pain after awhile. You'll be begging for me to hurt you soon enough."

Adam shook his head. "No please I--"

Jeff put his hand over Adam's mouth. "Let me tell you how James plays doctor," he said, not caring whether his pet wanted to know or not. "He takes his knife and cuts you open with it." He jabbed his finger into Adam's kidneys for emphasis. "Then once he's got you opened up to his satisfaction, he sticks his fingers or his hands--it all depends on how big the thing he's after is--right into you and yanks it out!" He giggled happily, completely oblivious to how freaked out Adam genuninely was at the moment. "It's so much fun to watch, but it's even more fun to actually play." He looked across the room to where his own knife was. "I'm almost wondering if I should demonstrate on you just so you really get the idea of how it's done. Sometimes people don't understand what I explain. They say I don't communicate well with others."

Adam shook his head again and said something that was muffled by Jeff's hand.

Jeff stared at his knife some more before sighing. "No, I can't do that to you Addy. You're too pretty for that. But if you don't behave..." He grinned wickedly and took his hand off Adam's mouth so he could point to the knife. "I'll carve you up like a pumpkin. You understand me?"

Adam nodded fearfully.

Jeff slapped him across the face. "You'll have to do better than that Addy. I want to hear you answer me."

"Y-y-yes," Adam stammered out. It was hard to tell if he was having trouble replying because he was so scared or admitting defeat was just that hard to do.

"Good boy." Jeff kissed where he had hit his pet and then got back up. "I was here for a long time Addy. Mommy and Daddy didn't love me so they sent me away." He went over to the bag that was in the corner of the room. "They gave me to the people who used to run this place." He picked up the bag and began rummaging through it. "A lot of the doctors here didn't care about treating us just liked to play with us." He took out a syringe and some tranquilizer that he had found when he had been exploring the place earlier. "Someone left this behind," he said as he filled the syringe with the drug. "It's the stuff they used to use on me. Made me weak so they could do things to me." He squeezed the plunger just a tiny bit to make sure there were no air bubbles stuck inside of it. "Bad things. Nasty little things. We couldn't tell though. Nobody would believe us." He walked over to Adam and pressed the needle right up against Adam's arm. The fact that Adam was trembling was not lost on him.

"I'm sorry those people did bad things to you," Adam said in a strained voice. "But I'm not them. You killed them. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," Jeff insisted. He slid the needle into Adam's arm and injected him with the tranqulizer. "Make you weak like I was. I'll make you understand."

Adam whimpered pathetically but could do nothing to stop what was happening. Jeff took the needle out and then waited patiently. It didn't take very long for the stuff to kick in. It was unbelievably strong and it made the person who was injected with it incredibly weak. "There we go," he said once he was sure Adam was good and sedated. He let his pet out of the restraints and forced him to get on his knees on the floor. "Your body is going to feel really heavy," he said knowingly. "So I don't have to worry about you trying to run away."

Adam mumbled something incoherent.

Jeff patted him on the head before undoing his own pants. "It'll only last for a couple hours Addy," he said as he pried Adam's mouth open with his fingers. "You might feel a little sick afterwards but that will go away."

Adam groaned and seemed to be trying to move his head away. Jeff just laughed at his attempts and replaced his fingers with his dick. "There we go," he said happily. He thrusted in sharply, causing Adam to gag. "Oooh, your mouth is so hot and tight Addy. It feels so good." He petted Adam's head like he was a dog or something. He knew from personal experience that the tranqulizer threw everyone for a loop, so he wasn't even going to bother telling Adam to suck him. He was just going to take matters into his own hands and fuck Adam's throat raw. Several times during this throat fucking, Adam would groan and whimper, which Jeff loved because it sent all kinds of vibrations down his cock.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled suddenly.

"What?" Jeff yelled back, not stopping his assault for a second.

"Connor and Cooper want us to bring our toys and come play with them!"

Jeff grinned. A play date sounded good to him. "Give me a couple more minutes." He looked down at Adam, who had a few tears running down his face. "Oh poor Addy, don't cry. I'm almost done." He pulled out and stroked his dick, laughing as his cum hit Adam's face. "Now that is a work of art." He pushed Adam down to the floor completely before grabbing the blonde's ankles. "Come on Addy. Let's go play with my friends."


	5. Chapter 5

Adam felt like complete and total shit. His body felt like there were ten ton weights tying down every single limb, he felt like he had no control over his face and mouth so he could barely even try to scream and his mind felt like it was trapped in a chokingly thick fog. He wanted to try to grab on to something as Jeff dragged him along, but he couldn't even do that. So he just stared up at the ceiling, feeling absolutely sick to his stomach. _Can't...throw up. Not good. Can't....will choke..._

"Here we are!" Jeff announced happily. He opened up a door and dragged Adam into the room. "Look Matt! Look at my Addy!"

The person who had to be Matt stepped forward and looked down at Adam. Adam gulped and wished he could try to move back. Matt's eyes were really freaking him out. There was just something about them that pierced right through him.

"He looks all doped up," Matt commented.

"He is doped up," Jeff replied. He grabbed Adam by the hair and pulled him up into his arms. "But don't worry--he'll still feel everything that happens in here."

Adam whimpered. He didn't like the sound of that. He looked around the room and saw that Jay, Ted and Cody looked as terrified as he felt. Ted and Cody were cowering in front of Jeff's other two friends while Jay looked like he was desperately trying to regain some control of this situation. Unfortunately, control did not seem to be coming any time soon.

"Cooper?" Jeff said.

"Yes?" Cooper replied.

"I know this is play time but you and Connor better not scratch up my Addy! The only person who will be doing that is me! Do you understand me?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay, whatever. Did you hear what he said Connor?"

"Sshhhh, it's okay baby," Connor cooed at Cody. He took Cody's face into his hands and gave him little Eskimo kisses. "It's going to be okay. We'll only make you scream until we've had our fun. It won't be so bad."

"Connor?" Cooper said again impatiently.

"I know, I know, don't touch the stupid blonde bitch," Connor said impatiently. "Jesus, you guys act like I'm deaf or something."

Jeff glared at Connor. "Addy is not a stupid blonde bitch," he growled. "You take that back right now!"

"No," Connor refused. "My Cody is cuter than your stupid Addy anyway."

Jeff growled and Adam suddenly found himself being pushed into Matt's arms so he could go tackle Connor. As the two of them began wrestling around on the ground, Adam found himself being forced to look Matt in his eyes.

"Don't listen to Connor," Matt said. "He's not that smart anyway. You're plenty pretty." He smirked and Adam shuddered. "Very, very pretty."

"Don't touch him!" Jay yelled. "You stay away from him!"

Matt growled and Adam found himself falling backwards down to the floor. He let out a whimper as he hit the ground, unable to break his fall in any way, shape or form. The sounds of the others struggling and Ted whimpering in pain made Adam attempt to focus on what he needed to do. He somehow needed to fight the tranqulizer and run away so he could get some help. They needed the police and they needed them in the worst way.

Suddenly Jay was roughly shoved on top of him. "There we go," Matt said happily. "Now that is a pretty sight."

"Matty what are you doing to my Addy?" Jeff asked dangerously.

"Oh come on Jeff, look how pretty Addy and Jay look together," Matt said. He made sure to keep his grip on the back of Jay's neck iron tight. "We could have a lot of fun with them." He looked at Cooper and Connor. "You and your pets can join in too. They would look lovely in this equation."

"No no no no," Connor said as hugged Cody tightly. "Cooper and I are gonna play a different game."

"We are?" Cooper asked with a frown.

Connor gave Cooper a death glare. "Yes." He sounded annoyed that Cooper had the audacity to question him.

Adam stared up at Jay, who was trying to pry Matt's fingers off of him. He wished Jay could move because it was getting really hard for him to breathe.

"I don't want your pet touching mine," Jeff pouted. He was glaring at Matt. "This is not what I came to play time for."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Come on Jeff, you know that sharing is important."

"Is not," Jeff insisted. He shoved Matt away and foricbly pulled Jay off of Adam so he could reclaim his prize. Adam grunted as he was tossed over Jeff's shoulder. Oh he wished Jeff hadn't had done that. That had made his stomach start doing all kinds of weird flippy things that made him feel like he was about to throw up.

Matt glared at Jeff while easily grabbing Jay and restraining him so he couldn't run off. "Jeffery Nero Hardy, if you do not behave this instant, I will make you wish you were never born."

Jeff made a high pitched whining noise and hugged Adam tighter. "But Addy's special to me Matty. You're going to bang him up and I don't want that."

Adam didn't want that either. He didn't want to have any part of the games Matt was obviously thinking of. But at the same time, he didn't want anything to do with the games that Jeff wanted to play either.

Suddenly Jay caught Matt with an elbow to the groin and made a break for the door. Unfortuanately, Cooper let go of Ted and managed to tackle Jay down to the ground. Ted tried to make a despearate crawl to the door, but Connor kicked him right in the face, breaking his nose and making him go down in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Matt yelled angrily. He recovered from his nut shot and he looked absolutely furious. "Connor, tie Cody and Ted down and help hold on to Jay. Obviously the little bitch needs to be taught a lesson."

"Uh oh, your friend really pissed Matt off," Jeff said quietly to Adam as they watched Connor do what he was told. "He's really going to get it now."

Adam gulped. Jay was trying to fight off Connor and Cooper but they were too much of a match for him. "Leave him alone," he managed to say, although each word was followed by a pause because it was all he could do to talk at this point. "Don't hurt him."

Jeff giggled and tugged on Adam's hair playfully. "But Matty hasta hurt him Addy. Good masters don't let their pets get away with that stuff."

Matt went to the other side of the room and grabbed a piece of wood and a sledgehammer. "Dumb fucking pets can never do things the easy way," he muttered angrily. "They always have to try and be difficult." He put the piece of wood between Jay's ankles.

Jay began struggling even more as Cooper made sure to hold his legs completely still. "Wait wait wait!" he said desperately as he realized what Matt intended to do. "Just hold on a second! I'll be good, okay? I swear, I really will!"

Adam wished he could close his eyes or at least look away. But his reaction time was so slowed down that he couldn't manage to do either of them. He watched as Matt smashed Jay's right ankle with the sledgehammer, nearly throwing up at the sight of the bones being horribly broken and the sound Jay's pain filled screams. Matt smiled sadistically and did the same thing to Jay's other ankle and Adam screamed too this time. That was all he could really do though. He couldn't even begin to help Jay or even try to imagine what that felt like.

"Now that's better," Matt said. He threw the sledgehammer down and knelt beside Jay, who had passed out from the pain. Cooper and Connor let go of Jay and went back over to Cody and Ted. Cody had his eyes clenched shut and he was shaking like a leaf. Ted was just staring at Jay with wide eyes, not moving a single muscle.

Jeff gently kissed Adam on the neck. "Now that is why you don't fuck with Matty."

"You're god damn right you don't," Matt muttered. He looked at Adam and grinned evilly.

Adam gulped. Play time was definitely just getting started.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff ran his hands through Adam's hair as he stared at Matt. He knew what his older brother wanted to do and he didn't like it one bit. "You have your own pet to play with!" he pointed out. "You don't need to play with my Addy!"

Matt pouted a little bit. "Oh come on Jeff, Jay passed out on me. I need something to do until he wakes up."

"Just wake him up yourself then!" Jeff snapped. He made sure to keep his possessive grip on Adam. Matt wouldn't understand how special Addy was to him. He had played with hundreds of pets over the years and none of them had meant anything to him. Addy was the only one he actually really liked.

Matt's eyes darkened. "You like him more than me, don't you? You want to choose him over me and leave me all alone."

"Oh Jesus Matt, shut up," Cooper complained. He was tying Ted's limbs to pieces of wood so he could put on a puppet show for Connor (who was busy making Cody even "prettier" by cutting his face with a knife). "If I had to deal with you constantly trying to control me, I would fucking like the blonde bitch better than you too."

"Hey! You don't get to call Addy a bitch!" Jeff objected. "Only I can do that!"

"Jeffey loves Addy! Jeffey loves Addy! He doesn't love Matty! He doesn't love Matty! Not anymore! Not anymore! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Connor sang that as loud and as obnoxiously as he could.

"Shut the fuck up Connor," Matt growled.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Cooper snarled. The two older brothers got right into each other's faces. "He's not Jeff so you don't get to bully him around!"

"I do not bully Jeff around."

"Oh yeah? So why do you throw a shit fit every time Jeff gets a new pet and pays a little bit more attention to it than to you? For God's sakes Matt, it's time to let go a little bit."

Jeff made sure to not look at Matt as the raven haired look back at him. Instead he focused on placing little kisses on Adam's face. "It's okay Addy," he whispered. "That drug is gonna wear off real soon and then you'll be able to writhe and scream underneath me all you want."

Adam just whimpered helplessly.

Matt sighed and knelt down beside Jeff. "Hey Jeffro, could we take Adam and Jay and go talk alone in a different room?" he asked quietly.

Jeff glared at him. "I'm not giving Addy up!" he informed Matt. "I don't care if you're jealous! I want to keep my Addy!"

"Okay, okay, that's fine," Matt assured him. "Let's just go somewhere else and play for awhile before I stab Cooper in the neck."

"Oh that's what you think is gonna happen?" Cooper said. He looked ready for a fight. "Well why don't you come over here and do it then Matt? Come on! I fucking dare you to do it!"

Matt looked tempted to try it, but in the end, he decided against. Jeff was aware that a fight between Matt and Cooper would be pretty even, but if either one of them died, the survivor would catch hell from James and Mark, so in the end, the fight wouldn't really be worth it. "Come on," Matt said to Jeff as he slung Jay over his shoulders. "Let's go have some fun on our own."

Jeff sighed and dragged Adam along as he followed Matt. "Why do you always fight with Cooper?" he asked with a pout. "I like Cooper."

"I like Cooper too," Matt said. "Most of the time anyway." He lead Jeff into one of the other bedrooms and shut the other door. "You should tie Adam up," he suggested gently. "You don't want him running away, do you?"

"I was gonna do that," Jeff muttered as he put Adam gently down on the bed. He strapped down the terrified, naked blonde before turning back to Matt. "I'm not stupid."

"No, but you tend to think you have them trained and then they try to get away and then you get mad and upset. I'm just trying to look out for you Jeff."

"Oh yeah? You're gonna look out for me so much that you're gonna steal my Addy from me?"

Matt sighed impatiently. "That's not what I'm trying to do."

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't as stupid as Matt thought he was. Everyone was going to want to steal his Addy eventually. Adam was just gorgeous like that.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Jeff, come on, we used to share everything. Why do things have to be different now?"

"Cuz Addy is mine!" Jeff stomped his feet childishly. "I dont' wanna share!"

"Jeff--"

"No! You can't make me!"

Matt raised his eyebrows. "How much do you want to bet on that?"

Jeff glared at him defiantly. "I'm not gonna do it."

Matt took a predatory step forward and Jeff quickly jumped back. He knew what that look in Matt's eyes meant. They both just stared at each other, forgetting that Adam and Jay were in the room. Matt took another step forward but this time Jeff smacked him across the face instead of backing up. The smack left a red mark on Matt's cheek, but it didn't bother Matt as much as Jeff hoped it would. In fact, Matt immediately speared Jeff down to the ground.

Jeff grunted and tried to push Matt off of him. When that didn't work, he tried hitting his older brother some more. "Get off of me!" he growled. "You--"

Matt cut him off with a searing kiss. He whined and kept trying to hit Matt some more, but soon he had to give in and kiss Matt back. His older brother was absolutely dominating his mouth and it was too hard to resist. "Not fair," he pouted as Matt got their shirts off. "You cheated."

"All's fair in love and war baby," Matt replied. His lips latched on to Jeff's throat, sucking and biting at the pulse. Jeff whimpered and wrapped his legs around Matt's waist. He could feel Matt's erection pressing up against his own, and that made him groan. "Matty," he whined. "Ummmph...Matty..."

Matt kissed his way down Jeff's body, stopping to suck and lick at his nipples until they were swollen nubs. Jeff began writhing around just a little bit, his heart rate speeding up as he felt Matt working to get his pants down. This was a bit of a different turn of events. Matt usually made Jeff blow him. _He just is trying to trick me into sharing Addy. It won't work. I can't let it work._

Of course, that was easier said than done. As soon as Matt took his cock into his warm, hot mouth, Jeff's mind went completely blank. He dug his painted nails into Matt's shoulder, his body writhing out of his ability to control it. "Matt....not fair....oh fuck," he panted. He tried to thrust his hips up but couldn't do it. "Cheating...you cheater..." His eyes snapped all the way opened as he felt three of Matt's fingers roughly going inside of him. They began stretching him roughly, the pain making him even more hard.

Before Jeff could get too close to coming, Matt took his mouth away from Jeff's dick. "Share Addy with me," he demanded. "I'll share Jay with you and we'll all be happy."

Jeff whined. "But Matty--"

"Do you need more convincing?" Matt asked.

Jeff just whimpered. Matt took that as a yes and took out a knife. He cut himself right along his shoulder and then put wiped the blood up with his hand. Smirking, he took his bloody hand and lubed up his dick with it.

"Kinky," Jeff said with a giggle. His giggle was soon cut off with a moan as he felt the head of Matt's dick poking at his entrance. "Matty," he said again, trying to push himself on to the rod. "Need you."

"I know," Matt said. He moved Jeff's hair away from his face. "I need you too." He pushed into Jeff completely, both of them groaning at the tight fit. Jeff panted for breath while trying to pull Matt closer to him. "Fuck me," he demanded. "Do it now."

Matt growled. He didn't like to be told what to do. "Excuse me?"

Jeff pouted his lips and moaned sluttishly. "Please? I'm so hard for you Matty. I need you to pound into my tight little ass like there's no tomorrow."

Matt grinned and starting thrusting into Jeff sharply. Jeff moaned even louder, his nails clawing at Matt's back. He looked over at Adam, who was staring at them in shock and disbelief. That was the way a lot of people looked when they saw him and Matt together like this. They thought it was sick that two brothers would do what they did. But Matt had always told Jeff that nobody else would ever understand them, and that what other people thougtht didn't matter. Jeff had always went along with it, mainly because sex with Matt was way too good to ever pass up.

"That feel good Jeff?" Matt asked, nibbling on Jeff's ear.

Jeff nodded desperately and tried to stroke himself. Matt blocked his attempt though. "Matt!" he whined. "I wanna cum!"

"Share Addy with me," Matt demanded. "Just for a little while. He'll still be yours. I just want to get a little taste of him. I won't make you give him up."

There was a good chance that Matt was lying, but Jeff was too far gone to care. "Okay, okay!" he said desperately. "Matty please, just let me cum!"

Matt grinned and stroked Jeff's dick roughly. Jeff cried out as he spilled his release all over himself and Matt. Matt thrusted into him really hard one final time, filling him to the point that he was overflowing. They both panted for breath, Jeff pulling Matt down on top of him completely, hugging him tight and kissing his neck.

After a couple of minutes, Matt pulled out of Jeff and got back up to his feet. He didn't even pull his jeans back up; in fact, he pulled them off completely. "Ready for some more fun?"

Jeff giggled and let Matt help him back up. "Always."


	7. Chapter 7

Randy's arms felt like they were going to fall off. He had lost track of how long he had been chained up. Whimpering just a little bit, he looked over at Evan. The smaller man was on the floor, his sides heavily bandaged up. James had removed one of his kidneys and it had pretty much taken everything out of him. Randy had been terrified that Evan was going to die from the blood loss, but Evan was still hanging on. For how much longer though was anyone's guess. Groaning, Randy looked over to his other side. John was still on the bed, his body and face covered and bruises. He was conscious, but he looked like he really didn't want to be. Randy didn't blame him. He wanted to escape this torment too.

"So are you the lead ringer of this group Randy?" James asked. He and Mark were standing in front of the younger man, looking at him like he was a shiny new toy on Christmas day. "Huh? Are you? Cuz I heard you at the store earlier. You orchastrated this field trip for you and your friends." James grinned and ran his fingers along Randy's cheek. "Did you really think ghosts would be all you would find here? I mean, this was an insane asylum. Didn't you think that there was a risk of finding something much more deadly up here?"

"Please," Randy said softly. "Let us go. Please you don't have to do this."

Mark chuckled. "Of course we don't _have_ to. This was never about what we have to do. This is all because we _want_ to do this. We _want_ to torture you. We like hurting you."

Randy closed his eyes and tried to control how much he was shaking. He had never been so scared before in his life. _Oh God, we're all going to die, we're all going to die._

"Oh poor baby," James said with mock sympathy. "Don't make that face. We're not always rough. Sometimes we can show a little tenderness."

"We can?" Mark said in confusion.

"Okay, maybe not," James admitted. "But that's beside the point."

Randy opened his eyes as he felt James unchaining him from the ceiling. He didn't dare believe for a second that he was being set free. Honestly, he was pretty sure he was getting unchained so they could do something horrible to him. "Oh God," he whispered, wincing as the cirulation very slowly started to creep back into his arms and shoulders. It felt like his limbs were being stabbed with millions of sharp, pointy needles and that was not a pleasant feeling.

Mark hauled Randy up to his feet. "Look at your friend John," he said, chuckling slightly. "Don't he look so pretty over there? Don't you just want to eat him up?"

Randy gulped. He wasn't sure how to answer that question. "Please," he whimpered again, hoping uselessly that he could somehow get through to these psychos.

"Please what?" Mark asked. He squeezed the back of Randy's neck. "What do you want?"

"I think he wants to fuck John," James said wisely. "And I want him to do it too. That would be hot."

"I think you're right James," Mark said with a grin. He shoved Randy towards the bed. "Take off your clothes and fuck him. We want to watch it."

Randy stared at them in disbelief. "You can't be serious," he said slowly, his voice shaking so badly that it was hard to talk. "Look at him! He's hurt from what you guys already did to him."

Mark frowned. "And he better be hurting just a little bit more by the time you're through with him or there will be hell to pay."

Randy gulped. He didn't want to hurt John. John was his friend. This was not right. There had to be something else he could do instead.

James shook his head. "Anything you offer to do for us is already being planned to be done to you later on," he told Randy. "So don't offer your ass or your mouth cuz we'll take that when we're ready. Now you better get to fucking the shit out of John, or you're gonna watch as we kill him and Evan."

Randy bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He definitely knew James was serious about that. That was what sucked about all of this. There was just absolutely no denying the situation he was in. He was going to have to hurt John to save both him and Evan. With unsteady hands, he stripped down to nothing (turning bright red when James and Mark made obscene catcalls at him) and then he climbed on to the bed with John. "I'm sorry," he whispered to John, hoping the psychos wouldn't hear him. "I don't want to do this."

"I know," John whispered back. He looked apprehensive. "But they aren't going to give you a choice so just do it."

"See? Johnny Boy wants you to fuck him," James taunted. He sat Mark down in a chair and then plopped down on his lap. "It's time to get into the game Randy."

Randy gritted his teeth, hating their captors with every fiber of his being. Very slowly and reluctantly, he went to put his fingers into his mouth so he could coat them with his saliva.

"Nuh uh," Mark said quickly. "No prepping his ass. Suck him till he's hard then fuck him."

Randy sighed, momentarily playing with the idea of quickly trying to prep John anyway but deciding that that course of action could lead to a very painful death. Hating himself now more than anyone else, he gently took John's dick into his mouth and sucked on it, trying to do every trick he knew in quick succession so that this could be over with as soon as possible. John, who had gone stiff as soon as Randy's mouth engulfed him, slowly but surely began to whimper and moan as his dick was brought completely to life.

Hating himself more now, Randy removed his mouth from John's dick and positioned himself in between the long haired man's legs. John had his eyes tightly closed and his fists clenched. "Loosen up," Randy whispered urgently. "You have to loosen up."

"Don't fucking tell him to loosen up," Mark growled. "If he fucking can't do that on his own then that's his problem. Just get to fucking him already."

Randy wanted to tell Mark to fuck off, but his eyes fell on the knife James had taken out. Quickly looking away, he entered John as quickly as he could, feeling his heart break as John let out a scream of pain. John's body was still aching from earlier rapes. Burying his face into John's shoulder so he didn't catch a glimpse of Mark and James, Randy began thrusting into John's body fast enough to probably satisfy the audience but not as hard as he probably could go. John whimpered and whined in pain, and Randy was sure he was crying. Fuck, honestly, Randy wanted to cry to. This was way too fucked up. The ways this was beyond wrong made him sick to his stomach.

"Stroke him," James ordered. He sounded very excited. "Stroke his dick Randy and make him cum. He's pretty when he comes."

Biting back a miserable cry, Randy did what he was told. John's hips inadvertanly jerked up and they both groaned. Randy wished this didn't feel good for his body. He didn't want to get off on this. But he was. He could feel his climax building and he could tell John was close as well. "I'm sorry," he whispered again before groaning with his reluctant climax. His hands brought John the same result just seconds later. Biting his lip, Randy tried to ignore the sound of James and Mark laughing at them. He began wishing to either get rescued or to have his mind just shut down completely, because this was getting to be too much to take. They were all going to go crazy if they didn't get out of there soon. _Hell, for all we know, we probably are going crazy now. I don't fucking know anything anymore._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stared at Matt and Jeff fearfully. He didn't know which one of them he was more afraid of at the moment. Jeff viewed him as a pet to be played with, and play time with Jeff had proven to be an unpleasant experience. But Matt, while more attached to the real world than Jeff obviously was, seemed to be just as insane than Jeff was. Maybe he was even worse because he actually seemed the more evil of the two. And if he was jealous of Adam for taking Jeff's attention, then Adam knew he was royally fucked.

"The drug's wearing off," Jeff told Matt. He looked at Adam affectionately. "He's starting to feel like himself again."

"That's good," Matt said. He looked at Adam lustfully. "I want his mouth."

Jeff gave Matt an offended look. "I never said we were doing that much sharing!"

Matt sighed impatiently. It appeared that it was taking all of his will power not to smack Jeff and just take what he wanted. "Oh come on Jeff, just let him suck me while you fuck him. I'll make Jay suck you while I fuck him when he wakes up later."

Jeff looked uncertain. "You promise?"

"Of course I do. You know I keep my promises Jeffro."

Adam shuddered. Matt sounded so evil that he couldn't blame Jeff for sounding like he doubted him. "Don't," he begged. "Leave me alone. I wanna go home."

"But you are home Addy," Jeff said. He pulled Adam up so Matt could sit down on the bed. "Your home is with us now."

Adam groaned as he was forced to get on all fours on the bed again. Matt was already unbuttoning his jeans and freeing his dick. Adam tried to move away but both psychos had him by the hair. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Open your mouth," Matt ordered, trying to shove Adam's mouth around his erection. "Come on, I want to see if your mouth is as good as Jeff says it is."

Adam kept his lips tightly closed. His resistance lasted all of about three seconds. Jeff's tongue probing his entrance made him gasp and Matt went ahead and shoved his dick right into his mouth. Adam choked as it went halfway down his throat, whimpering not only because of that hurting, but because Jeff's tongue was going deeper and deeper into him.

"How's he taste Jeffro?" Matt asked, forcing Adam's head to bob up and down at a brutal pace.

"Better than you can imagaine," Jeff replied. He rimmed Adam just a little bit more before replacing his tongue with his dick. Adam's body jerked in surprise and his groan was muffled by Matt's thick, meaty cock. Fuck, he was getting brutalized from both ends and he had no way to stop it.

"Damn it, his mouth is so fucking tight," Matt muttered. He twisted Adam's hair with his fingers, making the blonde feel like he was going to get some of it pulled out. "And you look so fucking hot fucking him Jeff."

Jeff giggled happily. "Do I? I wish I could see. I could probably watch me fuck him for hours."

Matt groaned just a little bit. "We'll be going home in a day or two. We can take him to our room and you can fuck him in front of our mirror all you want."

Adam's eyes widened. They wanted to take him home with them? No, they couldn't do that! He and the others might not be found if they were taken away. He started trying to struggle, but that made both Matt and Jeff pick up the pace. Groaning in pain, he choked as Matt's jizz shot down his throat. Barely getting time to swallow and regain his breath, Jeff slammed into him one last time, cumming and hurting him at the same time.

"So pretty," Jeff cooed happily. He kissed Adam's back. "My pretty pet. I'll be so glad to take you home cuz then you'll be mine forever."

Adam could only whimper at that terrifying thought.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jay did regain consciousness, he immediately wished he hadn't. His ankles, which were now heavily wrapped and propped up on a couple of pillows, hurt so badly that it made his stomach hurt. He whimpered as he looked down at the shattered limbs, quickly closing his eyes and laying his head back down after he had done so. God, why in the blue hell had he thought this was a good idea? Why had he gone along with Randy's dumbass idea? If he hadn't...no, he couldn't start doing that. Playing the blame game and thinking about what he should have done wasn't going to get him anywhere. He needed to get past the pain he was in, find the others and get them the hell out of there. _Of course, it would be easier if I actually was able to walk on my own two feet._

"Jay? Are you awake?"

Jay opened his eyes and looked over towards the sound of Adam's voice. Adam was sitting next to him, a blanket wrapped around his waist, his hair completely messed up and his eyes all red and puffy. "Adam? How long was I out?"

Adam shook his head. "I have no fucking idea." His voice was weak and shaky; he was definitely right on the verge of going completely hysterical. "Oh God Jay, I tried to stop them from hurting you. I really did. But I was drugged and--"

"It's okay," Jay said, grabbing Adam's hand and squeezing it tightly. "It's not your fault." He looked around. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them in awhile." Adam bit his lip so hard that it looked like he was going to draw blood. "Jay I'm scared. Jeff's been talking about taking me home with him and I don't want to go. He just keeps touching me and he won't stop. He thinks I'm his and I don't want to be. And Matt's jealous of me I think and he's completely sadistic! He hurt you and he might hurt--no, KILL me and I don't want to die. Oh god oh god oh god..."

"Adam calm down," Jay ordered, forcing himself to sit up. His stomach turned violently and he had to resist the urge to vomit all over the place. "We've got to stay calm. Freaking out is not going to get us out of here."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say," Adam muttered. "They don't keep raping you." He rubbed his eyes and looked nervously at the door. "I don't know where they went, but we can't get out. They fucking locked us in here."

"Is there a window or something?" Jay asked, grasping on to any straws that he could. He needed to have some kind of hope or he was going to go fucking crazy.

"Yeah, but there's bars on it," Adam said. "I tried shaking them loose but they won't come off."

_Damn. We just can't catch any fucking break, can we?_ "Okay okay, um, let me think," Jay muttered, trying desperately to think about how else they could possibly get themselves out of this.

"Jay?" Adam said quietly. He was now looking down at the cold and dirty floor. "You know I love you, right?"

"What?" Jay said, completely confused by the sudden shift in the conversation.

"I mean, we've been friends for so long, and that's really all it is. It's friend love. But--"

Jay suddenly understood. Adam was going ahead and saying his goodbye. "I love you too man," he said quietly. "But don't talk like that. We can't just give up. We have to--" He immediately went silent when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. "Oh shit," he whispered.

Adam whimpered and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Oh God, not again."

The door opened and Jeff and Matt came back into the room. "Lookie Addy," Jeff said happily, holding up a sandwich. "I've got food for you!" He looked at Jay for second before looking back at Matt. "Did ya remember to get something for your pet?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. I'm not the forgetful one here." He pulled out a sandwich and tossed it at Jay. "Eat it. I don't want you starving."

Jay looked at the sandwich, which had landed on his chest. It didn't look that appetizing. "What makes you think I give a shit about what you want?" he snapped, not bothering to even begin to act pleasant. Considering that Matt had pretty much crippled him for the time being, he didn't see the point of being nice. It probably wouldn't save him in the end anyway.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "You can either eat that on your own or I'll feed it to you. Believe me though, you don't want me to do the feeding."

Glaring daggers at Matt, Jay unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite out of it. It was peanut butter and jelly. He looked over at Adam and Jeff out of the corner of his eye. Jeff was feeding Adam like he was a little baby or something. Adam, who was obviously scared to death of Jeff, was just letting him do it.

Matt sat down next to Jay. "They look cute together, don't they?" He patted the blonde on the shoulder. "I think the two of us got off on the wrong foot earlier."

Jay clenched his fist that wasn't holding the sandwich. "Which earlier are you talking about? When you and your psycho friends took us captive or when you smashed my ankles with a sledgehammer?"

Matt smirked. "I was talking about the sledgehammer incident." He shook his head. "You're not going to be easily broken, are you?"

Jay didn't say anything. He wanted to say that Matt would never break him, but that would just be plain stupid. If he said that, that would make Matt more determined to break him, and he didn't want that.

Matt chuckled. "That's what I thought." He actually looked amused by Jay's defiance now (either he was in an extremely good mood or it didn't concern him anymore because Jay couldn't just run away now). "Oh you are going to be so much fun."

"Go fuck yourself," Jay growled.

"No thanks. I'll just fuck you later," Matt replied.

Adam whimpered, which made Jeff giggle and give him Eskimo kisses. Jay clenched his jaw shut and resisted the urge to punch Matt in his fucking face. With Adam as scared and vulnerable as he was, Jay didn't want to set Matt off and risk getting his best friend hurt too. He took another bite of his sandwich, his mind making one simple vow. _I'm going to fucking kill Matt. Even if I die, I'm going to make damn sure that he'll die with me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor hummed under his breath as he walked down the hallway. Mark had gone out and gotten them all a pizza and sandwiches for the pets. Cooper had taken the liberty of making sure Ted and Cody got fed since that kind of stuff usually didn't concern Connor. The most common way his pets usually died (beside from him stabbing or choking them when he got angry) was starvation. He usually forgot to feed them and then they died. It annoyed the others that he could never remember that he needed to feed the pets, but he didn't think it was his fault. It wasn't like anyone reminded him to feed the pets. Or maybe he did and he just didn't remember. Either way, he didn't think it was his fault.

Instead of heading back to the room he and Cooper had camped out in, he went to James and Mark's room. "Hello cuties," he cooed at Randy, John and Evan. "How ya doin'?"

John and Randy just stared at him and he stuck his tongue out at them. Deciding that they had too many marks on them from his daddies, he looked at Evan. The poor thing looked half past dead already. "Aw, the pretty baby is all broken," he said unhappily. He walked over to Evan and checked for a pulse. One was there, but it was almost gone completely. "It looks like Daddy was a little too rough with you."

"He needs help," Randy said, trying to fight the chains that had him hanging from the ceiling again. "Please, he needs to go to a hospital--"

Connor snorted. "Fuck the hospital. Dr. Connor is here to help."

"Oh God," John moaned, obviously not thinking that was a good thing.

Connor glared at the tied up man. "Shut up you. Nobody told you to talk."

Evan groaned and his eyes opened slowly. "Randy," he said, his voice not even close to being above a whisper. "John...oh God, help me..."

"Ssshhh, I know it hurts," Connor said, taking a dagger out of his pocket. He was acting nice on the outside, but on the inside, he didn't see how it was fair that James and Mark had more pets than him. "It won't hurt for much longer. I'll make sure of that." Without even giving it a second thought, he drove the dagger right into Evan's neck.

"NO!" Randy yelled at the top of his lungs. John just let out a cry and quickly turned his face away.

Connor giggled at Evan, who didn't even make much noise as he died. _That pet was almost all gone anyway...poor thing. Oh well. It serves Daddy and Mark right for holding out on us._ Connor hopped back up to his feet and waved at the other two horrified young men. "Bye bye!" he said cheerfully, literally skipping out of the room right after he did so. It was time to go play with Cody again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad and Mark are not very happy with you," Cooper told Connor a little while later. They were laying back on the bed, watching Ted and Cody (who were on the floor) very carefully. "You weren't supposed to just kill Evan. They wanted to try to see if they could get any more play time out of him."

Connor giggled. "Daddy and Mark are silly. I'm the doctor here. I diagnosed him as dead and he died. Besides, they have Randy and John to play with. They didn't need Evan."

Cooper sighed. Connor was completely and utterly insane and it was very hard to talk to him about a lot of things. A guy with less patience would have given up completely by now, but Cooper loved his brother too much to give up on him. "You still should have asked them before you did it. How would you feel if they did something to Cody without asking you first?"

Connor growled. "They wouldn't do that. Nobody touches my Cody without permission."

"But--"

"No buts! Shut your damn mouth!" Connor jumped off the bed and grabbed Cody by the back of the neck so he could be shown off. "This is _mine_! Do you hear me? _Mine_!"

"Right. Yours. Got it." Cooper was not going to argue with Connor about this. It really wasn't worth it.

Satisfied, Connor kissed Cody's cheek and patted him on the head. "Soon you'll be coming home with us Cody. You'll be my pet forever and ever. Won't that be fun?"

Cody whimpered miserably. Cooper could tell that was the last thing that young man wanted. Connor frowned and glared at his pet. "What's wrong Cody?" he asked, sounding a little angry. "Aren't you glad that you get to come home with me?" His voice clearly indicated that the wrong answer would have serious and dangerous consequences.

"Y-Y-Yes," Cody stammered out, too scared to say anything else.

"LIAR!" Connor screamed at the top of his lungs, making sure to do it right in Cody's ear. "LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR!"

Cody just sobbed, doing his best to shrink back away from Connor. Connor snarled and grabbed a fist full of Cody's hair. Something bad was in Cody's future if someone didn't do something.

"Leave him alone!" Ted said. He was all tangled up with the boards and the rope Cooper had him on earlier to put on the puppet show for Connor to pull Cody to safety. "Don't fucking hurt him!"

"But he hurt my feelings," Connor said childishly. "I hasta hurt him back."

"P-p-please...leave me alone," Cody said, trying to regain control of himself so he could speak. "I just want to go home."

"He wants to go to his home," Cooper said, interrupting his brother before he could throw another hissy fit. "Not ours."

"I don't care," Connor replied, using a babyish and high pitched voice. "I want him home with us and that's final!" He began planting kisses all over Cody's face and neck, marking his territory in his own way. Cooper almost rolled his eyes until he saw the look on Ted's face. The way he was watching Connor and Cody...it made quite a few questions pop up. So, with great curiosity, Cooper got to his feet and walked over to Ted. "Jealous?" he asked quietly.

Ted looked at him. "What?" he said, obviously not believing what he had just heard.

"I asked you if you were jealous," Cooper clarified. "Do you wish that it was you my brother was kissing? Or do you want to be the one that's kissing Cody?"

"You're fucking crazy," Ted said quietly, sounding more than a little freaked out. "You are all the most insane people I've ever met."

Connor stopped kissing Cody and pouted at Ted. "That's not nice Teddy Bear. How could you say that?" He looked at Cooper. "He needs to be punished."

Cooper grinned. He agreed whole heartedly. "We brought my whip, right?"

"No!" Cody moaned, desperately trying to get free from Connor's grip. "No no no please don't hurt Ted please--"

"It's under the bed," Connor told Cooper, making sure to hold on to Cody more tightly so he didn't end up going anywhere.

"Please leave him alone please, hurt me instead--"

"Cody shut up!" Ted ordered, clearly worried that Cooper and Connor would take him up on that offer.

"Yeah Cody, shut up," Cooper said, pulling the whip out from under the bed. "Ted's my pet and now I feel like whipping him so that's what I'm what I'm damn well going to do." The handle of the whip fit his hand perfectly. It literally felt like an extension of his arm. It still had bits of dried blood on it, some of that from previous pets and some of it Connor (his brother had one hell of a masochist side sometimes). "Here Teddy," he called out, waving the whip around in a taunting fashion. "Come here Teddy. I want to play with you."

Ted gulped and did his best to scoot away. Cody was begging so hard and fast for Ted's sake that none of the words he was saying could actually be distinguished from each other. Not that them being understandable would help anything. Cooper was going to whip Ted and he was going to do it whether Cody liked it or not.

"Come on," Connor said impatiently. "Do it already. Stop being a fucking pussy and just whip him."

Cooper glared at him. "Shut the fuck up Connor." He began striking Ted with the whip, not caring that his pet was doing his best to cover himself up. The whip would cut through any part of his flesh, so he was going to have terrible welts no matter how well he covered himself up. Connor let a whoop and began clapping his hands excitedly. He was absolutely estatic about getting his way. Cody on the other hand, didn't seem to be sharing the joy.

"Stop!" he yelled, still trying to get free from Connor's grip. "Please stop! Leave him alone! Ted!"

Cooper didn't stop though. Cody's pleas for him to stop, along with Ted's cries of pain, were actually egging him on. He began swinging the whip faster, licking his lips when he saw the welts on Ted's flesh were already bleeding. The blood really got him going and soon he got so into his punishment that he stopped hearing and seeing everything around him. He just kept bringing the whip down over and over again, wanting...no, _needing_ more blood..

Suddenly Connor grabbed his wrist and stopped him from doing any more damage. "Something's wrong with Cody," he said, sounding very distressed about that fact. "He's not breathing right."

Cooper turned away from Ted's beaten and battered body to see what Connor was talking about. Cody was curled up in the fetal position on the floor, hyperventilating but still trying to beg at the same time. Sighing, Cooper handed Connor the whip so he could slap Cody across the face. "Hey! Snap out of it!"

Cody didn't snap out of it though. In fact, he almost seemed to start doing it worse. Getting more than a little annoyed, Cooper went over to his bag and pulled out the inhaler that he kept just in case of emergencies. He shoved the thing into Cody's mouth and pressed the button. Cody coughed and choked, but it stopped the hyperventilating at least (for now anyway).

"Yay!" Connor cheered, giving Cooper a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" He got back down to the floor and placed Cody's head on his lap, saying all kinds of weird and babyish shit to him.

Shaking his head, Cooper went over to Ted and sat down next to him. Ted immediately flinched and tried to scoot away from him. His body was covered in blood. The welts...well it was anyone's guess how long those would remain. Cooper had done quite a number on him. "Ssshhh," Cooper said, pulling Ted on to his lap. He began rocking the injured man back and forth, his eyes fixed solely on Connor. "It's okay. It's over now. Everything's going to be okay now..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt stared at Jay while the blonde absolutely glared at him. The continued defiance was more than a little amusing. He knew exactly what was going on in Jay's mind. Jay wanted to kill him. That was a given. Jay wanted to kill him not only to protect Adam and the others, but he wanted to kill out of vengeance. Vengeance for crippling him. Vengeance for hurting his friend. Vengeance for the stuff that hadn't even happened yet. Matt wanted to get mad, but he was having a hard time doing it. The fire behind Jay's eyes looked so fucking sexy. The only thing that would be any sexier was the broken and helpless look that Matt was looking to get.

"We've had our first casualty you know," Matt said casually, lightly running his fingers over Jay's injured ankles. The involuntary gasp of pain Jay let out went straight to Matt's crotch and he felt his cock start to harden. "Evan's dead."

Jay tried to keep his face expressionless, but the pain could still be seen in his eyes. "You son of a bitch," he said quietly. "You--"

"_I_ didn't do it," Matt said, stopping Jay's tirade in its tracks. "Connor killed your friend, not me. He's not actually all that bright, but we love him anyway." Matt didn't actually love Connor, but he tolerated the younger man mainly because he didn't have a whole lot of choice in the matter. He was James's son after all, so it wasn't like the maniac would be going anywhere any time soon.

"I don't care who did it," Jay said, giving Matt a deadly look. "It doesn't even matter. You're all going to kill us anyway. This whole "pet" thing is a joke. You're just amusing yourselves until you get bored and decide to kill the rest of us."

Matt placed his hand over his chest. "Jay! I'm shocked by that! I really am. How could you think that?"

"Oh save the bullshit," Jay said, sounding very annoyed. "Don't act like I hurt your feelings. You and I both know you don't have any."

Matt smirked. "True. Very true." He got on to the bed with Jay, making sure to be right on top of the helpless man. "I do like you Jay. I really do. It's not often I get a pet that's this honest with me."

Jay tried to move away from him but he didn't get far. Matt kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into his pet's mouth. Jay began beating his fists against Matt's chest, but it was no use. Matt wasn't going anywhere. He ran his hands over Jay's body, ripping the clothes right off his body. Jay tried even harder to get Matt off of him and Matt bit his lip in response. The taste of the blood drove Matt wild and he quickly got to work on getting his own pants off.

"Stop," Jay muttered, moving his head to the side so he could breathe. "No. Let me go. Don't fucking do this!"

"Why not?" Matt asked, his erection completely free now. He positioned himself in between Jay's legs. "What's in it for me if I don't do this?"

Jay didn't say anything because he knew that there was no answer that would make Matt stop. Instead he started fighting Matt harder than ever. But Matt was too strong for him and he got his hands pinned down above his head before thrusting into the very unwilling body.

Jay screamed in pain, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Matt groaned. Jay had tensed up, which made him that much more tighter. But instead of telling his pet to loosen up, Matt pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in again, getting himself another pain filled scream. He could feel some blood lubricating his dick, making it a little easier for him to move inside of his pet. "Fuck, you're such a fucking tight little bitch," he muttered in between some brutal kisses. "I had you pegged as a slut but maybe I was wrong about that."

"You fucker," Jay said, digging his nails into Matt's shoulder because that was the only thing he could really do at that point. There was no point in fighting Matt anymore because the damage had already been done. "I'll get you for this I fucking swear to--" His promise was interrupted by a scream as Matt picked up his pace.

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked, grabbing on to Jay's jaw so the blonde couldn't look away from him. "Huh? What are you going to do? I'll tell you what: NOTHING!" Matt slammed into Jay harder than ever, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching. He kissed Jay again, nearly ripping his pet's lips right off as he came with a loud yell. Jay cried out in pain one more time before going limp, still glaring daggers at Matt. Matt just smirked and gave Jay a little Eskimo kiss. He hadn't come anywhere close to truly breaking Jay yet, but that was okay. He was just getting started with his fun and games. He had plenty of tricks up his sleeve and one way or another, he would break Jay totally and completely.


	10. Chapter 10

"Please," Adam begged, backing away from Jeff as fast as he could. "Please, I don't want to anymore. Just leave me alone."

"But why Addy?" Jeff asked. He kept coming towards the frightened blonde, a twisted and sadistic smile on his face. "You're mine Addy. I can play with you for as long as I want."

Adam screamed as Jeff reached for him. But just as the psychopath was going to make contact with him, he found himself screaming and thrashing around in his own bed. "Baby! Baby stop! Adam, what's wrong?"

Adam froze, hardly able to believe it. He wasn't in the insane asylum with Jeff. He wasn't naked and begging for mercy. He was home in his own bed and Chris was right by his side. "Chris?" he said hoarsely, hesitantly reaching out and touching the other man's face.

Chris stared at him, clearly concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You were tossing and turning all night and then you started screaming..."

Adam sighed and hugged Chris tightly. He was so relieved to be home that he was just about ready to cry. "Oh God Chris, it was fucking terrible. I had this dream you cheated on me with Lance Cade of all fucking people and then Randy and the others took me to this insane asylum to play Ghost Hunter but there were these psychos there and they took us and---"

"Ssshhhh," Chris said, gently stroking Adam's hair. "Hush now. It was just a dream. I'm here and there's no psychos that are going to hurt you."

"But it felt so real," Adam whimpered. "It literally felt like it was happening for real."

"But it didn't," Chris assured him. "You're right here with me, safe and sound."

Adam smiled weakly. That was true. He was with Chris and he was safe. Still relieved beyond belief, he kissed Chris eagerly, desperate to forget the whole nightmare. Chris kissed him back, obviously not understanding how traumatizing the dream was but willing to provide comfort any way he could. Adam moaned as Chris's hands began to drift down towards his groin, his cock twitching to life with each and every touch...

"Hey! Hey! Wake up right now Addy!"

Adam felt somebody slap him across the face really hard. That caused him to open his eyes, and when he did, he immediately wished he hadn't. He wasn't safe at home in bed with Chris. No, that was the fucking dream. The reality was, he was with Jeff, trapped inside the asylum.

And Jeff did not look pleased.

"Who the fuck is Chris?" Jeff growled. His green eyes were flashing in a way that promised all kinds of pain and suffering if he got an answer he didn't like.

Adam gulped. This was not fair. His mind had really tricked him into believing that this was just a dream. For one glorious moment, he had believed things had gone back to the way they were supposed to be...but now that moment was going to cost him dearly. "Nobody," he lied, his heart beating violently in his chest. _Oh God, I'm so going to get killed right now._

"You're lying to me Addy," Jeff growled. He seemed to be getting more and more upset by the minute. "You were practically moaning Chris's name!" He reached down and grabbed Adam's dick. "Look at this! You're halfway hard, you fucking slut!"

Adam whimpered. He was going to get his dick ripped off by Jeff. He just knew it.

Jeff got just an inch away from Adam's face. "I'm going to ask you this one last time Addy," he said dangerously. "Who is Chris?"

"My...ex-boyfriend," Adam admitted. He was so scared that he had started crying without really realizing it. "He...he cheated on me not that long ago and dumped me for the guy he was cheating with."

"He _cheated_ on you?" Jeff asked in disbelief. He took his hand off Adam's dick and began stroking the blonde's hair. "How could he cheat on you?"

Adam shook his head. "I don't know," he said quietly. That wasn't really the truth. He knew why Chris did. Chris didn't want him anymore. Chris didn't think he was good enough anymore. But he couldn't say that out loud. He was afraid to because he thought if he did, it would somehow make it true. Was that rational? Probably not, but it was what it was.

"Oh, poor Addy," Jeff cooed. He pulled Adam into his arms and began rocking him back and forth. "My poor baby. That mean Chris hurt you so bad." He began kissing Adam all over his face, saying all kinds of weird, baby talk phrases. Adam just let him do it, way too tired physically and emotionally to push him away. This really sucked beyond belief. Evan was dead (that was something Adam really was having a hard time wrapping his head around), he didn't know where any of his other friends were and there didn't seem like there was any chance of them being let go any time soon. He wanted to start begging again and see if he could reach any ounce of compassion or mercy within Jeff, but he didn't. What would be the point? If Jeff had any of that within him, things wouldn't have gone as far as they already had.

"It's going to be okay Addy," Jeff said, nipping on Adam's earlobe. Either he didn't realize how distracted Adam was or he just didn't care. "I'll make you forget all about that mean old Chrissy. You'll never have another dream about him when I'm done with you."

Adam stiffened as he felt Jeff's hand traveling down towards his crotch again. "No," he said weakly, his body starting to shake just a little bit. "No don't please. Not again. It hurts."

"It won't this time," Jeff told him. He sucked a sesnsitive spot on Adam's neck hard enough to leave a bruise. "I'll be gentle."

_Do something!_ Adam's mind screamed at him. _Don't let him do this!_

Adam couldn't do anything though. Jeff was kissing his way down his body and his hands were lingering in places that he didn't want them, but despite that, he still couldn't stop the psychopath. He just bit down on his lip really hard and shuddered as he felt Jeff's mouth and hands going lower and lower. He closed his eyes and tried to force his mind to go somewhere else. But just as that started to work just a tiny bit, Jeff's tongue teasing his sore entrance brought him right back to reality. "No," he groaned, squirming around in an effort to get free. "Don't do that please. Jeff stop...."

Jeff didn't stop though. He just pushed his tongue in deeper than ever, fucking Adam with it without mercy. Adam kept trying to squirm away, but Jeff had too tight of a grip on him. Once he realized he wasn't getting away, he tried to ignore what was happening to him. But that also proved to be impossible. As much as he hated it, it felt really good. "Jeff please," he whimpered, unsure whether he wanted it to stop or if he wanted more. _No, I can't want more. This can't feel good. I can't want this...he's a monster. He's raped you and he's going to do it again. You know he will_.

"So pretty," Jeff said with a sigh, taking his tongue away and pressing his dick at Adam's sore and raw entrance. "Chrissy was very bad to leave you. I'll have to make him realize how stupid he was to do that."

Adam didn't have time to even think about what that meant. Jeff's dick was inside of him with one swift motion, and that made him scream. Despite the fact that Jeff had gotten him nice and wet, the fact of that matter was that he was still sore as hell from the earlier fuckings. "Jeff please," he begged weakly, tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes. "No more, it hurts."

"Ssshhhh," Jeff ordered. "It'll feel good really soon. Just give it a chance."

Adam whined and struggled uselessly. Jeff wasn't being rough with him; in fact, he was almost being downright gentle. And as much as he hated to admit it, despite the pain and the fact that he was bleeding again, it was starting to feel good. He tried to fight those feelings of course. His mind told him that this was rape and that this was wrong. But his body didn't want to listen. His dick began to get hard, especially when Jeff began stroking it firmly in time with the thrusts. Closing his eyes half out of shame, half out of pleasure, he let out a strangled moan as he came somewhat against his will.

"That's it Addy," Jeff moaned. "Cum for me." He groaned suddenly, spilling his hot, sticky seed inside Adam's sore passage.

Adam winced as Jeff kissed his cheek and neck. This was just never going to end. Jeff wasn't going to stop doing this to him until he died.

"You're my pretty baby Addy," Jeff whispered, nuzzling Adam in an almost loving manner. "We're going to make Chris pay for hurting you. You just wait and see."

Adam gulped. Despite the fact that Chris had smashed his heart into a million pieces, he wasn't sure how he felt about that promise. _He doesn't even know Chris's last name. How will he know how to find Chris? No, there's no way he'll ever find him. He might try, but he won't succeed. He won't._


	11. Chapter 11

Randy wasn't hanging from the ceiling anymore, so the fact that his shoulders were getting a break was the only good thing about his current situation. He was on the cold, dirty floor, shaking from fear because he knew that Mark and James were going to come back at any minute. "John," he said as he tried to push himself up to his feet. "/home , we got to get out of here. We can' stay here anymore."

John just looked up at him with tired, pained eyes. He looked so broken that it broke Randy's heart. Taking a deep breath, Randy managed to get up to his feet and stumble into the one window that was in the room. He smacked his fist against the glass as hard as he could, not even thinking about the fact that there were still bars he would have to try to pull apart if he managed to break the glass. He just knew that he needed to tak John and get out of there and send help for the others.

"Randy?" John said in a shaky voice.

"What?" Randy said, looking back at his friend.

"They're not going to kill us any time soon," John said miserably. He tried to sit up but quickly stopped because he was too sore from the rapes he had endured earlier. "They're just going to draw this out for as long as they can."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, they're sick bastards like that. But the longer they draw this out, it could lead to them making a mistake and--"

John shook his head. "They're too good at this. They're not going to make a mistake."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe not for sure, but come on Randy! Look at our situation! Evan's dead and it's only a matter of time before the rest of us join him." John covered his face with his hands and let out a choked sob. "Fuck, we are so fucking screwed!"

Randy hugged John tightly, unable to find the words that would comfort the distressed man. _There's got to be a way for us to get out of this,_ he told himself, despite the fact that he was becoming more and more certain that they were doomed to die horrible and painful deaths. _There's got to be something we can do that we just haven't thought of yet._

"Aw look at that Marky! That is just way too cute for words."

"Ugh. That might be cute to you Lawson, but I think they need to knock that mushy shit off."

Randy turned around to see James and Mark standing in the doorway. He got to his feet, ready to stand his ground even though there really wasn't any point. He couldn't take both of the giant psychos on at once. It wasn't physically possible. But he didn't want to show as much fear as he actually felt for them. He had to at least try to stay somewhat strong, even if it was just for John's sake at this point.

James laughed. "Look at him Marky. He's trying to be defiant." He bounced up and down happily, which was just plain creepy to watch.

Mark took a step towards Randy, who had one hell of a time not running back and begging for mercy. Mark was a very scary looking man. Not that James wasn't (because he definitely was), but Mark's eyes were so much colder and merciless than James's were. Randy honestly believed that if James wasn't so intent on playing with him and John, Mark would have probably killed them both already.

"You think you're brave boy?" Mark asked, his voice low and cold. "Huh? You think you've got balls for looking at us like that?"

John whimpered in fear. Randy gulped and quickly shook his head. It was quickly becoming apparent that not backing down was going to cost him in a very big way.

Mark scowled and backhanded Randy across the face so hard that it sent the younger man down to his knees. "Stupid little bitch," the murderer growled. "Who the fuck do you think you are anyway? Huh?"

Randy put his hand up to his lip, which was now bleeding. "I'm nobody," he muttered, hoping to God that's what the larger man wanted to hear.

Mark nodded. "Damn right you're nobody." He punched Randy in the face so hard that it made Randy cry out in pain. That cry of pain actually made Mark smile, and he kicked the younger man in the ribs several times so he could hear it again and again.

"Don't close your eyes Johnny!" James scolded. He grabbed Mor by his long dark locks and yanked back until the helpless man opened his eyes. "Look at this. Look at Marky play with your little boyfriend."

Neither Randy or John tried to deny that they were dating. What was the point? It wasn't like that fact actually mattered. What mattered was that Mark was angry and James was ready to play, neither of which were good things by any means.

Mark grabbed Randy by the back of the neck and hauled him back up to his feet. "What do you think we should do with him Lawson? Should we gut him and feed him to the dogs?"

"Yeah," James agreed. He got his knife out of his pocket and waved it around. "I think that's exactly what we should do."

"No!" Randy yelled, struggling wildly to get out of Mark's grip. "No please! Please don't please--"

Mark let go of Randy's neck so he could hold his arms behind his back. James ran the tip of the knife up and down Randy's body, just barely scratching him. Randy froze and squeezed his eyes shut. His whole body was shaking in fear. He could hear John crying and pleading with James and Mark not to do it, but when he tried to start begging again, the words got stuck in his throat. He was too scared to even try to save his own ass. All he wanted to do at the moment was throw up.

James suddenly began to laugh. "We're just kidding Randy. We're not going to do that...yet anyway."

Randy slowly opened his eyes. The relief he felt for having the knife not on him anymore was ruined by now having the knowledge of just how exactly he was going to die. He stared at James, who had pocketed his knife and was now grinning insanely at him. "You're cute when you're all afraid. Did you know that Randy?"

Randy gulped. He didn't like the way James said that.

Mark began running his fingertips all over Randy's body. He shivered, still naked from when he had been forced to rape John. He could feel Mark's groing being pressed up against his ass and judging from what was now poking him, what was coming next was more than obvious. "You know, we've spent so much time playing with the twink over on the bed, we haven't given you proper attention yet Randy," Mark said, attempting to sound seductive but coming off more as fucking terrifying. "And now I feel like we need to make it up to you."

"Oh God," Randy groaned, his knees buckling at the thought of what they wanted to do to him. He had watched them rape John and he knew how badly they could hurt him. _And I've never been fucked before...oh shit, I am in so much trouble..._

Mark shoved him back down to his knees roughly. James began unbuckling his jeans, smirking at the fearful look in Randy's eyes. John tried to sit up again, this time not giving up just because it hurt. "Don't," John said, his voice strained and weak. "Please--"

"Shut up you stupid fuck," James ordered. He hit John across the face hard enough to make his head fly back violently. "Or you're going to be the one on your knees again."

John whimpered and Randy hated James even more, which he hadn't thought to be possible because he had grown to hate the psycho with every fiber of his being. James saw the look on his face and rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look you stupid bitch. You're going to make me want to slap it off you." He freed his dick from his pants and shoved it right in Randy's mouth before the younger man could get his mouth closed tight enough.

Randy choked and began to struggle to move his head away. Not only did James have a huge fucking cock, but it was thick as well. Randy's mouth was already beginning to hurt from being stretched passed its limits. He attempted to punch at James but stopped when he felt Mark's grip on the back of his neck getting impossibly tight.

"Don't even think about it," Mark growled. "Or I'll break your neck right here right now."

"Aw, you would do that for me Marky?" James cooed. He actually seemed to think that threat was some sort of romantic gesture or something.

Randy didn't get a chance to even begin to think about the twisted nature of Mark and James's relationship. Just seconds after James spoke, his mouth and throat began to get abused in a way that it had never been before. He gagged and choked more, having loads of trouble breathing with the huge appendage in his mouth. Neither Mark or James let him have a moment to breathe though. They thought the whole thing was funny. Randy closed his eyes, trying to ignore how dirty and degraded he was starting to feel. His eyes snapped back open though when he felt one of Mark's hands down by his ass. _Oh fuck no. No no no no no please God no..._

"Holy shit, he's a fucking virgin," Mark told James as he stuck one finger into Randy's tight hole.

That sparked James's interest. "A virgin?" He removed his dick from Randy's mouth, which finally allowed Orton to catch his breath. "Oh now that is just great. Let's take him now."

Randy began fighting them both with every ounce of strength he could muster. It was no use though. They were too strong. They had him lifted up into the position they wanted him in and Mark entered him first without any kind of warning or preparation. Randy screamed in pain. That had hurt worse than anything he had ever felt in his life.

"You think we've got enough room in there for both of us?" James asked Mark, nipping at Randy's cheeks and lips.

"We will," Mark assured him. "We'll fucking rip this bitch apart if we have to, but there will be room."

Randy's body tensed up as he felt James beginning to join Mark inside him. "Ow ow ow ow ow OW!" he screamed, his body tensing up involuntarily. He knew that he needed to relax or the pain was going to stay absolutely unbearable, but there was no way he could force himself to relax at this point. His body was not reacting well to the violation he was now experiencing. _Fucking shit...just kill me now. Someone please just kill me right the fuck now._

Nobody actually killed him though. It only felt like it when Mark and James began fucking him. He could feel himself tearing and bleeding with each and every thrust, but even with his blood providing at least a bit of lube, it wasn't enough to stop the pain. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could, tears spilling out without him being able to stop them. The pain was so excrutiating that it was the only thing he was able to comprehend after awhile. That and the humiliation. Fuck, he felt so fucking dirty...

Suddenly warm liquid splashed his bruised and torn insides, making him release a sob. "Oh don't be such a fucking baby," Mark said as he was roughly thrown to the ground. "Fucking pussy."

Randy howled in pain as his lower back was kicked really hard. He wanted to scoot away to safety, but it hurt too much to even try to move. Burying his face into his arms, he sobbed as hard as he could, not caring that James and Mark were still watching him...and completely unaware of the evil smiles on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff looked over at Adam, who had fallen alseep not too long ago. His pretty little Addy...poor baby had his heart broken by a meanie named Chris. That was not acceptable to him at all. Nobody was going to hurt his Addy and get away with it. Not while he was around. Leaving Adam to sleep in bed, he went over to Adam's discarded jeans and found the blonde's wallet in one of the pockets. He wasn't exactly sure when they were all supposed to be leaving Pine Hills, but he knew that when they did, they were going far, far away from the place. That was why he needed to act fast. He had to get Chris while he still had the chance.

"Bingo," Jeff said, finding a nice little picture of Adam and some guy holding a guitar. He was almost positive that this was Chris. He had no way of knowing that of course, but that didn't stop him from believing it. Besides, even if he was wrong, then at least he got to kill somebody out of this whole deal. Putting Adam's wallet back, he slipped his shoes on and left the room. He locked the door behind him, and just began to creep through the hallway when he heard someone approach him.

"Where do you think you're going Jeffro?"

Jeff turned around. Matt was standing there, looking at him with half disapproval, half curiosity. "I go hunting," Jeff told him. He held up the picture of Adam and Chris. "This guy hurt Adam. I hurt him."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Jeff, he's just a toy. Who cares if someone hurt him before?"

Jeff scowled. "I do, you jackass." He grabbed Matt's hand and yanked on it. "You come with me."

"First of all, stop talking like that. It makes you sound like Connor. Second of all, no. I don't want to."

"Matty come on!" Jeff whined. "Do this for me? Please?" He pouted his lips and tried to look as cute as possible.

Matt sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"Yay!" Jeff kissed Matt on the cheek. He was going to act like he needed the company, but the truth was, he didn't trust Matt to be around Adam without him. _I could have come back and found Addy all banged up. And I can't have that. I can't have that at all. Addy is mine and nobody bangs him without permission. So there._


	12. Chapter 12

Matt sighed as he watched Jeff on his hunt. They had driven into the city and Jeff was now hunting for Chris. Personally, Matt thought the whole thing was stupid. Jeff was good at finding people, but he didn't think his brother was good enough to find this needle in this haystack. _I should have tried harder to kill this idea back at the asylum. Now he's going to be out here all night doing this stupid hunting thing._

"Matty this way!" Jeff said excitedly. "I think Chris is over here!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Jeff come on, this is ridiculous!" he complained as he followed his younger brother. "You're not going to find this Chris guy. Let's just go to a bar, have some drinks and then call it a night."

Jeff stopped in his tracks and turned around so he and Matt were face to face. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked. "Chris hurt Addy's feelings. Chris must die."

"Addy is a pet," Matt said, knowing that arguing with Jeff was pointless yet here he was, doing it anyway. "Addy is there for you to use and then kill--"

"NO!" Jeff shouted, punching Matt in the chest. "We are NOT doing that to Addy! Addy is mine and I'm keeping him forever and ever!"

Matt glared at Jeff. "Did you really just fucking hit me right now? Is that the game we're going to play?"

Jeff gave him a defiant look. "You're not taking my Addy away from me. You can do whatever you want with Jay, but you leave my Addy alone!"

"What happened to the sharing we agreed to earlier?"

"Fuck that. You just don't like it when I like someone better than you."

Matt clenched his fists. Jeff's attitude was really starting to piss him off. "Oh, so you like him better than me now? Is that how it is?"

Jeff sensed the dangerous tone in Matt's voice and wavered just a little bit. "He's nicer to me..."

"Nice? NICE?" Matt shook his head in disbelief. "He's only nice to you because he's afraid you're going to kill him. He doesn't even like you. Killing Chris isn't going to do anything but make him more scared of you."

Jeff shook his head stubbornly. "That's not true. He loves me. You just don't understand that because you're an asshole."

Matt snorted. "Yeah, well you're an idiot."

"Fuck you Matt!" Jeff said angrily. He turned on his heels, obviously intening to stomp away. But he only got about half a step before Matt grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back. "OWIE! Matt let go of me!"

Matt just tightened his grip. He didn't like how mouthy Jeff was being and he had every intention of putting a stop to it before it got even more out of line. "You better watch your fucking mouth Jeff. I fucking mean it. Because the next time--"

"Fuck you!" Jeff yelled. All of his defiance had come back tenfold. "Fuck you fuck you fuck--"

Matt popped him in the mouth hard enough to split his lip and make it bleed. Jeff froze, his eyes growing to about three times their normal size. "You hit me," Jeff whined.

"I did," Matt said with a nod. "And I'll do it again if you don't watch your fucking mouth." He let Jeff go, intending for that to be the end of the discussion. Jeff however, had other ideas.

"You're mean Matt," Jeff said, backing away from his older brother. "You're a mean man and I don't love you anymore. I love Addy more than you now. Addy wouldn't hit me like that."

Matt growled. Jeff had never been this obsessive over a pet before and it was driving him insane with jealousy. "You better quit while you're ahead Jeff," he said. "I fucking mean it."

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. "No! I won't do it! You're not the boss of me Matty!" He stuck his tongue out childishly.

"I swear to God Jeff, I will fucking spank you if you do not knock it off."

"Why do I need spanked? I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"You're pissing me off, that's what you're doing!"

"Well it's not like I'm trying to do that! You're just being way too sensitive!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am--damn it Matt! You're distracting me!"

Matt groaned as Jeff took off again. He was not liking how Adam was making Jeff act. Jeff's affection to the blonde captive was really starting to affect their relationship. Matt had barely seen his brother lately. All Jeff was doing was spending time with Adam. And it was really starting to bother Matt. _I'll have to do something drastic if he doesn't start paying more attention to me soon. He may hate me for it, but he'll get over it. I'll make sure of it._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cody groaned as he was dragged across the hallway. He didn't know where Connor was taking him. All he knew was that he wasn't with Ted anymore. Cooper and Connor had decided that he and Ted should be seperated. Cody wasn't sure what the reasoning was behind that, but whatever it was, he was positive that it wasn't good.

"Would you quit dragging your feet so much Cody?" Connor asked irritably. "You're starting to make me cranky."

Cody wanted to point out that he was actually too weak to run and keep up with Connor, but he didn't dare do that. Connor was absolutely insane and the wrong thing could set him off.

"Imma show you off to my daddy," Connor said with a nod. "Yeah, I'm gonna show him how much fun you can be. He usually likes my pets, but he doesn't take them away from me. He's too nice to....MOUSE! Lookie Cody, there's a mouse!" Connor got so excited about the mouse that he let go of Cody and began to chase after the rodent.

Cody didn't hesitate for a second. He bolted off to the left, running as fast and as quietly as he could. The opportunity that had just been presented to him fueled him with enough adrenaline to make him run faster than he had ever run before in his life. He had no idea what part of the asylum he was in and he officially did not care. One way or another, he was determined to get himself out of this place. He had to do it. Failure was not an option.

From a distance, Connor could be heard howling his head off. He had probably just noticed that Cody had taken off. His yells just made Cody run faster. _Oh God, please don't let him figure out which way I ran. God I'm begging you here, let me get out of this so I can live and get the others help..._ Saying this prayer over and over again in his head, Cody soon recognized the hallway he was now running in. He and the others had gone through it when they had first come to Pine Hills. It was near the entrance. _Come on come on, run faster run run run....YES!_

Cody managed to get to the front door and he burst out of it. He almost tripped and fell, but he regained his footing and kept running as fast as he could away from the damn place. He was so into the whole running away thing that he barely noticed that he was still naked. It wasn't like he really felt the cool air chilling his skin anyway. He was too busy concentrating on getting away.

Suddenly something tore through his right leg and made him fall to the ground. The pain was so bad that it just about made him throw up. He looked down at his leg and it became harder than ever for him not puke absolutely everywhere. His leg was bleeding profusely. Somebody had just shot him in the leg. Nearly sobbing because of the pain, he got up on his good leg and attempted to hop away. Another shot rang out though and another bullet came his way, this time hitting his good leg. He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. _Oh fuck no. No no no no no..._

"Bad Cody!" Connor yelled. "Bad bad bad Cody! Look what you did! You made Daddy shoot you!"

Still sobbing, Cody attempted to drag himself away by the arms. But then he felt someone pressing down on one of his injured legs and that made him scream.

"You fucking little shit," James said angrily. "Did you think that was cute? Huh? Did you think it was fucking cute?" He hit Cody on the back of the head before picking him up by the back of the neck. "You made Connor very upset. And when he's not happy, I'M not happy!"

Cody gulped. _Oh God, I'm so fucking dead..._


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please please please--"

Adam's eyes snapped open. Cody was screaming at the top of his lungs and it filled him with all kinds of dread. He didn't know what the hell was going on, and he was way too scared to find out. He put his fingers in his ears, hoping he wouldn't hear Cody screaming anymore. That muffled the sound a little bit, but it didn't block it out completely. "Oh God," he muttered. "Make it stop. Please, no more. I want to go home. I want us to go home..."

When he realized that he had said that out loud, he expected Jeff to get angry at him. But Jeff didn't do anything. Confused, Adam looked around. Jeff wasn't in the room with him anymore. "Jeff?" he said quietly, shocked as hell about the fact that he was now alone. Jeff hadn't let him out of his sight once since this whole thing began. _Maybe this is my chance,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I'm finally getting a break here._

Knowing he might not have another shot at it, he rolled off the bed and limped over to the door. Every step he took hurt like hell. His body was still feeling the effects from the rapes. Despite the pain he was in though, he managed to get over to the door. He tried to open it but discovered it was locked. And considering the fact that Jeff wasn't in the room with him, it was more than likely locked from the outside. "Fuck!" he cursed. He tried to force the knob to turn a few more times but quickly abandoned that plan in favor of trying to force it down with his shoulder. The damn thing still refused to budge though. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered. He began trying to beat it down with his fists and feet. That lasted for about a couple of minutes. Then he realized that doing that wasn't getting him anywhere, and he just gave up. He wasn't getting out of this room through the door. If he wanted out, he needed to find another way.

He started to look around the room. The one window in the room had bars on it, so it was highly unlikely that he was going to get out through there. _Maybe there's a vent or something I can crawl through._

Just as he was to start looking for one of those, the door was kicked open, scaring the ever loving shit out of him. "What the fuck are you doing up?" Mark asked. "Where's Jeff?"

"I--I--I don't know," Adam said nervously. He quickly backed the hell away from the larger man. Just because Jeff had taken a liking to him didn't mean that any of the other psychos had too. "He was gone when I woke up."

Mark sighed in exasperation. "That fucking little shit! He and his fucking brother ran off. I swear, I'm going to fucking thrash them..." His voice trailed off and then he shook his head. "Whatever. I'll deal with them when they get here." He stepped forward and grabbed Adam by the wrist. "Come on. You're coming with me."

Adam immediately began trying to yank himself free from Mark's grip. He didn't want to go anywhere with this asshole. He would much rather stay with Jeff. Sure Jeff was completely insane and Jeff would more than likely rape him again, but he would much rather deal with Jeff than with any of the other psychos. "No! Let me go! Jeff's going to get mad! I--"

Mark punched him upside the head, making him drop down to his knees. "Jeff will get the fuck over it," Mark growled. "Now get up and walk, or I'm going to make you wish that you were never born."

Even though following Mark was still the last thing Adam wanted to do, he did it anyway. It wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter. He really didn't want Mark to try to make him wish he was never born. That just sounded really, really frightening. "Ow," he whimpered as he was dragged out of the room and down the hallway. Mark had a killer grip on his wrist. He tried to loosen it just a little bit, but all that did was get him smacked again. "You better knock that shit out boy," Mark warned him. "This is your last chance. The next time you do that, I'm gonna really hurt you."

Adam whimpered but just let himself get dragged by Mark. Mark ended up taking him to what had once been the cafeteria of the asylum. John, Randy, Jay and Ted were all tied to chairs and Cody was laying in the middle of the room, surrounded by James, Cooper and Connor. His legs looked like they had been shot, so he wouldn't be able to escape even if he somehow magically got a window of oppertunity.

"Sit," Mark grunted as he roughly shoved Adam down on a chair. He quickly tied the blonde man down to it.

"I suppose you all want to know what's going on," James said, looking at the captives before pointing at Cody. "This little shit right here tried to escape." He kicked Cody right in the ribs, making the helpless man cry out in pain. "He fucking thought that there was a way out of this."

"He was bad," Connor said. He was clinging to Cooper and staring down at his toy angrily. "Bad! Bad bad bad bad Cody!"

Adam felt like he couldn't breathe. Cody had tried to escape and had gotten caught. This was really bad. Now not only was it going to be harder for the rest of them to try to escape, but the escape attempt was going to cost Cody so much more than his legs. It didn't take a geinus to figure out why they had all been dragged in here. The psychos were going to make an example out of Cody. They were going to show the rest of them what would happen if they tried to escape too.

Ted was struggling to get out of the chair he was tied to. "Come on, you already shot him in the legs," he said, pleading for Cody's behalf. "He's not going to try to escape again. You don't have to do this."

James glared at him. "We don't have to do this? Who the fuck are you to tell us what we don't have to do? Huh? Who the fuck do you think you are?" He grabbed Ted by the hair and yanked on it roughly. "Huh? Tell me who the fuck do you think you are?"

Ted winced in pain, but he didn't back down. "Just leave him alone," he begged. "Please..."

Cooper glared at Ted. "You know...if I didn't know better, I would think that you're in love with Cody here."

Connor gasped in horror. "No! Bad Teddy! Cody is mine and you can't take him from me!"

Mark frowned. "Wait, I thought we were killing the twerp. What does it matter if Ted loves him?"

"It matters bunches!" Connor exclaimed. He looked like he was about to throw a gigantic hissy fit. "You stupid if you say it doesn't!"

"What?" Mark growled. He took a menacing step towards Connor.

"Marky calm down," James ordered. "Getting pissed at Connor isn't going to do a damn bit a good."

"Yeah!" Connor agreed. He hid behind James and stuck his tongue out. "Learn to be nicer you meanie!"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Once you three are done with that little conversation, can we go talk over there for a moment?"

"What for?" James asked.

"Well come with me and you'll find out."

"I don't like the sound of that," Jay muttered as James, Connor and Mark followed Cooper over to the other side of the room.

"Me either," Adam confessed. He tried to yank himself free from the ropes, but he wasn't getting anywhere. "Do you have any idea where Matt and Jeff are? Mark said they took off."

Jay shook his head. "No, and I don't care. The only time I ever want to see either of them again is when I'm shooting them right between the eyes."

"Cody," Ted said, doing his best to lean forward towards the injured man. "Cody?"

"It hurts," Cody whimpered. "Teddy please, help me."

"I'm going to try," Ted swore. He was desperately trying to somehow slip free from the ropes that were tying him down. "Shit...fucking things! Randy?"

Randy was trying to get free too. "These fucking ropes are too tight," he muttered. "Fuck, Cody, you might have to help us out here a little bit. I don't think we're getting out by ourselves."

John looked over at the psychos and gulped. "Oh God, they're coming back," he whispered.

Adam looked and sure enough, Connor, Cooper and Mark were on their way back over. James was leaving the room, and Adam had a bad feeling that he was doing it for something bad. "Come here Cody," Connor said as he picked up Cody and hugged him tightly. "I knows why you tried to run away," he cooed insanely. "I do I do. And I is not mad at you anymore."

"You're not?" Cody said, looking really nervous about Connor's change in attitude.

"Nope," Connor confirmed. "I knows why you did it." He glared at Ted. "It was him! You wanted to get help for the infidel."

Adam and Jay exchanged looks. This wasn't any better than when it looked like Cody was going to be made an example of. Now it seemed that Ted was going to pay for what Cody had tried to do.

Mark grabbed a hold of Ted's chair and dragged it so it was away from the others, but still where they could all see him perfectly still. "You sure about this?" Mark asked Cooper.

Cooper nodded. "Yup. If you and Dad are willing to let me play with John from now on, then I've got no problem with this."

"A problem with what?" Ted asked nervously. He was trying even harder to get out of the chair he was tied up on.

"No," Randy said, sounding completely horrified. He started shaking his head as fast as he could. "No no no!"

"No no no no!" James repeated, mocking Randy mercilessly. He was holding a thing of gasoline in his hands. "God, do you even listen to yourself? You sound like a big baby." He unscrewed the cap on the container and began pouring the gasoline all over Ted.

"Wait!" Ted said, sounding absolutely scared to death. "Wait please! You can't do this! Please, I'm fucking begging you--"

"Of course you're begging," Mark said with a roll of his eyes. "You would have to be on crack if you didn't."

Cody began trying to fight his way out of Connor's grip. "No! Don't! Punish me, not him! Please!"

Connor put his hand over Cody's mouth. "But if we don't get rid of him, we won't be getting rid of the temptation you have of running away, then I won't be able to trust you again," he said. "And I wants to trust ya Cody Bear."

Adam shut his eyes tightly and tried to block everything out. Everybody was yelling at once, begging and pleading for Ted's life. Even he was yelling too, but he knew that it wasn't going to do any good. They weren't going to spare Ted, no matter what they said. No matter how hard they begged (and Ted and Cody were begging harder than all the others), there was not going to be any mercy.

Suddenly Ted began to scream in agony and Cody and the others screamed in horror. The stench of burning human flesh invaded Adam's nostrils, making him gag wildly. It was absolutely, positively disgusting. He tried to stop breathing through his nose and he tried to shut his eyes even more tightly than before, but there was nothing he could do to block out the screaming. "Stop it!" he finally screamed. "Stop it stop it stop it stop it! Put him out! Put him out put him out put him--"

"Addy!"

"Holy shit! You guys had a barbeque without us? I feel so unloved."

Adam turned his head and then opened his eyes. Jeff and Matt were back...and they had Chris and Lance with them.

_Oh holy shit._


	14. Chapter 14

"Addy? Aren't you happy that I'm back?"

Adam couldn't answer Jeff. He just kept staring at Chris. His ex-boyfriend was bleeding from a cut right above his left eyebrow, he had a few bruises on his face, his wrists were bound together behind his back and he had duct tape over his mouth. His chest was rising and falling though so he was obviously alive. Adam glanced over at Lance but then quickly looked back at Chris. He didn't give a shit what happened to Lance. He hadn't liked Lance before the bastard had fucked Chris, and that dislike was even twenty times stronger now.

"Addy!" Jeff snapped impatiently, obviously annoyed that he wasn't getting the attention he wanted.

Adam quickly looked at Jeff, afraid of what would happen if he didn't pay attention to the psycho. He tried to ask how Jeff how he had even found Chris, but he couldn't get the words out. It felt like his throat had closed up on him and it was hard just to breathe, let alone talk.

"He hurted you Addy," Jeff said, looking down at Chris in disgust. "I could see the pain in your eyes when you talked about him. You were so sad...I don't want you to be sad Addy. I want you to be happy." He spit on Chris's face and then looked at Adam. "I found his picture in your wallet. Matty and I hunted him down and I found him kissing THAT." He pointed over to Lance (who was just starting to wake up) as he said this.

"Oh you have to be kidding me," Mark said with a roll of his eyes. "You went out hunting for someone that hurt your stupid little pet?"

Jeff glared at the larger man. "Addy is not stupid! You take that back!"

Mark shook his head. "Jeff, you're supposed to bring people he loves here to kill, not people who've "hurted" him." He looked at Matt. "What the fuck have you been teaching this brother of yours?"

Matt threw Lance down to the floor and put his hands up innocently. "This was not my idea. I just went along to make sure Jeff didn't get himself into trouble."

"No, you just went along to be a poopy pants," Jeff muttered under his breath.

Matt glared at Jeff. "What was that?" he asked.

Jeff shook his head. "Nothing," he said innocently.

James kicked over the chair that Ted's burnt up corpse was still tied to and then walked over towards Jeff and Matt so he could get a closer look at Chris and Lance. "Actually I'm glad Jeff and Matt brought them here," he informed the others. "These two mother fuckers look annoying as hell. They deserve to die."

Lance suddenly began making muffled panicked noises. Matt promptly kicked him right in the kidneys, causing him to groan in pain. "Well I've had enough adventure for one night. I'm going to bed." He grabbed Jay and threw him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" Jay yelled angrily. He started beating his fists against Matt's back as hard as he could. "Let me go you fucking psycho!"

Matt just chuckled at Jay's actions. "You want to play rough baby?" He smacked Jay's ass. "Okay. We'll play rough."

Adam didn't like the sound of that. He really didn't. He looked at Jay, but Jay didn't even begin to make eye contact with him. Jay was still fighting Matt with every ounce of strength he had.

"Can someone take Chris and the ugly one for me?" Jeff asked while sending one last glare Matt's way. "I want to take them to me and Addy's room."

James sighed and picked up Lance. "Cooper?"

Cooper rolled his eyes and took Chris from Jeff. "Why do I have to do it?" he asked. "I want to play with John."

"Play with him after," James snapped. "Just help out for once."

"Don't take that tone with me! I help out fifty times more than you do!"

Jeff giggled at James and Cooper's arguing as he untied Adam and pulled him up to his feet. Adam tried to pull himself free from Jeff's grip, but then he accidentally caught a glimpse of Ted's charred remains. Seeing what was left of his friend was too much for him to take. He doubled over and threw up all over the floor.

"EWWWW!" Connor groaned. He immediately hid behind Cody, who had seemingly gone catatonic. "That's gross!"

"Aw, poor Addy," Jeff said. He rubbed Adam's back gently. "It's gonna be okay." He glared at James, who was laughing his ass off. "It's not funny! Poor Addy is sick!"

James just kept laughing.

Adam groaned and straightened back up. His stomach was still turning violently and now he had the nasty vomit taste in his mouth.

"Come on Addy, we can wash your mouth out when we get to my room," Jeff said. He began pulling Adam along again, making sure that they avoided the puddle of vomit that was on the floor. Adam looked back at the others. Cody was staring at Ted's body while Connor hugged him and John and Randy were trying to avoid Mark's gaze, which was filled with all sorts of evil intentions. Adam bit his lip. For all he knew, this could be the last time he saw them alive. None of them were safe. He wasn't even safe and Jeff actually liked him.

When they got back to Jeff's room, James and Cooper not so nicely threw Chris and Lance down to the floor. Cooper left without saying a word but James lingered for just a little bit. "What was going on between you and Matt?" he asked Jeff. "I was sensing some tension between you two."

Jeff sighed unhappily as he pushed Adam on to the bed. "I don't think Matty likes Addy," he said sadly. "He got mad when I said that I like Addy better."

James raised his eyebrows. "You like Blondie better than your own brother? Wow Jeff, that's kind of harsh."

Jeff stomped his foot defiantely. "Well Addy's nicer than Matty is! Addy doesn't boss me around and he doesn't hit me when I'm being "bad"...but now I'm scared that Matty's going to hurt my Addy." He looked down at his feet and sniffled. "I wants him to like Addy James."

"Yeah well, that's probably not going to happen," James said. He patted Jeff on the shoulder. "Sorry kiddo. Matt's had a claim on you for a long time now and I don't think he's going to give you up to Blondie without a fight."

Adam gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. Matt was not someone that he wanted mad at him, especially if there was some kind of personal vendetta involved in the whole situation. _Fuck, I'm going to get killed because Jeff has some sort of weird fascination with me._

Jeff looked back at Adam. "It's gonna be okay Addy. We won't let Matty hurt you. Right James?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." James didn't seem very enthused with being pulled into the protecting Adam plan. "I'm gonna go now. Have fun Jeffro."

"I will," Jeff said with a giggle. He bent down and ripped the duct tape off of Chris's mouth as James left the room. "Hello there Christopher," he said, slapping Jericho across the face a couple of times to speed up the waking up process. "How are you feeling tonight?"

Chris groaned and blinked several times. "Wh...wh..." His voice trailed off as he turned his head and saw Adam staring at him. His eyes widened and he asked something that was obvious, yet not totally expected given the situation he was in. "Adam? Why are you naked?"

"Hey hey hey!"Jeff shouted, backhanding Chris as hard as he could. "No raping Addy with your eyes! You lost that right when you broke his heart!" He got on his knees and got right in Chris's face. "My Addy told me about how you hurt him. You CHEATED on him." He grabbed Chris's jaw and dug his nails into Chris's cheeks. "How could you CHEAT on Addy? LOOK at him! Just LOOK at him!" He smacked Chris across the face before stomping on his groin.

Adam winced with every blow that was delivered to Chris. He didn't know what to do about this. Part of him was telling him that he needed to try to help Chris somehow. Even after everything that had happened between them, his ex didn't deserve what Jeff was eventually going to do to him. But at the same time, he was kind of afraid of what Jeff would do if he tried to say or do anything to stop this. And at the moment, that fear was overriding his conscience.

"Bad Chris!" Jeff scolded. He kicked Chris in the ribs. "Bad bad bad!" He looked back at Lance, who was watching Jericho get beaten with wide, frightened eyes."You're bad too!" He kicked Lance in the face, busting his nose up in the process. "Bad bad bad," Jeff muttered as he began looking for something. "The bad must be punished." He suddenly let out a frustrated noise. "Damn it! My scissors are gone!" He walked over to the bed and jumped on top of Adam. "Sorry baby, but I gots to do it," he said sadly as he strapped the struggling blonde to the bed. "I don't want the bad people to try to take you away from me." He kissed Adam on the forehead before running out of the room. Two seconds after the door closed, the click of the lock was heard.

Chris groaned and tried to regain his breath. "Adam what the fuck?" he said angrily. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

If Adam would have been able to see Chris, he would have glared at the bastard. "No, this is not a fucking joke. This is serious."

Chris grunted and it sounded like he was trying to get up to his feet. "You need to call your little boyfriend off," he told Adam. "He fucking--"

"Jeff is not my boyfriend!" Adam growled. "He might think he is but he's not! Chris, we are trapped in here with crazy people! Ted and Evan are dead, okay?"

Chris (who had finally just gotten up to his feet) looked down at Adam with a frown on his face. "Wait what?"

"Ted and Evan are dead!" Adam repeated, his voice cracking as he said the last word of that sentence. "This isn't revenge Chris. I sure as fuck don't want to be here and I didn't tell Jeff to bring you here. Hell, I didn't even ask him to bring that fucking tapeworm here." He tried to look at Lance as he said that, but he couldn't get his head up enough to see the tapeworm in question.

"Don't call him a tapeworm you parasite," Chris snapped.

"I'll call that piece of shit whatever I want!" Adam snapped back. "And don't call me that you jackass!" He knew that this wasn't the time to be fighting with Chris, but he couldn't help it. He didn't like being called a parasite no matter what was going on around him.

Lance said something that was muffled by the duct tape that was still over his mouth. He went completely ignored though. Chris was busy trying to get his hands free and Adam was trying to decide whether it was worth trying to fight the restraints that were on him. Even if he got out of them, the door was locked and there wasn't any other way out of the room. The three of them were sitting ducks until Jeff got back. _And then Chris and Lance will probably be dead ducks and I'll still be Jeff's love monkey._

........

Jay screamed in pain as Matt stepped on his broken ankles. He tried to sit up so he could try to get Matt off of him. The pain in his ankles was so terrible that he barely noticed Matt punching him in the jaw. The only thing he could focus on was getting this son of a bitch off of him as fast as possible.

"Aw, did that hurt?" Matt asked mockingly. He got off of Jay's ankles and smirked. "What's wrong baby? I thought you wanted to play rough."

Jay glared at Matt angrily. His ankles were still throbbing terribly but he was doing his best to try to block it out. "You're the only one playing here," he told the dark haired psycho. He propped himself up on his elbows and wondered if it would be worth it if he hit Matt in the nuts. The gratification of hurting the mother fucker would probably come with a steep price.

Matt pretended to pout. "Aw Jay, I'm sad now. I thought you wanted to play with me." He stomped on Jay's right ankle before grabbing the blonde by the shirt and lifting him up. Jay cried out in pain as Matt tried to force him to stand on his own two feet. It not only felt like a thousand knives were stabbing his ankles, but it felt like the bones were splintering and rubbing against each other. He tried to drop down to his knees so he could relieve the pressure on his injured limbs but Matt fought to keep him up. "Now now, none of that now," Matt said with a shake of his head. "I'm trying to--"

"Matty!" Jeff said as he burst into the room. "Where are my scissors? Do you have them? I needs them!"

Matt looked over at Jeff. There was an irritated look in his eyes that made Jay wince. If Jeff noticed it though, he didn't show it. "I took those scissors away from you for a reason Jeff," Matt said in a low voice. "They're all old and rusty."

"So?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're not getting the scissors so just forget about it," he informed Jeff.

"But I want them!" Jeff whined. He stomped his foot chidishly. "You just don't want to give them to me because you're jealous of Addy!"

Matt growled and shoved Jay down to the floor. Jay grunted as he hit the floor really hard, but he didn't take his eyes off the two brothers in front of him. He didn't know what the fuck was going on with the two of them, but he could sense that a fight was about to break out between them.

"You're fucking pushing it Jeff," Matt growled. He got right in Jeff's face as he said that. "You really fucking are. That stupid little bitch--"

"Don't talk about Addy like that!" Jeff shrieked. He wasn't flinching as Matt kept invading his space. He seemed to be used to his brother's bullying tactics. "He's not a stupid little bitch!"

"He is too!" Matt insisted. "He's a little slut that's tearing us apart! We never fought--"

"We're only fighting now because of you!" Jeff interrupted. "It's your fault because you're being a poopy pants. Now where are my scissors?" He tried to walk away so he could look for them.

Jay watched the way Matt's body tensed up. _He's so jealous right now. He---uh oh..._

Matt suddenly grabbed Jeff by the hair and yanked the younger man back. Jeff cried out in pain and tried to wiggle out of Matt's grasp. "Stop it!" he yelled. "Let me go! Matty!"

"Shut up," Matt growled. He tossed Jeff on to the bed as hard as he could. "You want those stupid scissors? Fine! I'll give them to you...but first you're going to earn them."

Jeff whined and started to get up to his feet. "Matty! Not now! Addy is--" He grunted as Matt speared him back on the bed. He tried to shove the bigger man off of him, but Matt wasn't having any of that. The two of them continued to struggle violently, and Matt eventually got Jeff pinned down enough to where he could yank his brother's pants down.

_I really should not watch this,_ Jay told himself. _This is so fucking wrong._ But despite telling himself that, he couldn't make himself look away. It was like a train wreck or something. Jeff was alternating between fighting his brother off and then kissing him and pulling him closer, so it was hard to tell which of the two he really wanted. Matt got Jeff's pants down to his ankles and then just left them there so he could settle himself between his younger brother's legs and shove his rock hard dick right inside of Jeff. Jeff howled in pain and smacked Matt across the face. Matt snarled and pinned Jeff's hands down above his head.

Jay finally made himself look away from the scene that was taking place just a couple feet away from him. He didn't get it. He really didn't. And he didn't want to ever get it. Instead he got on his stomach and began pulling himself towards the door. He wasn't planning on leaving the asylum. That really wasn't an option, especially since he couldn't run. No, what he needed was to find a phone. One of the psychos had to have a cell phone somewhere. If he could get his hands on one, he could call for help.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

Before Jay could even fully freeze, something hard hit him in the back of the head, and then he was out like a light.


	15. Chapter 15

"You know we can't stay here for much longer, right?" Mark asked James. They were standing outside of their room, having themselves a little smoke. They had been having some fun with Randy until he had passed out, and they had decided to give him a very brief rest before they woke him up for round...well they didn't know what round it was anymore because they had lost track of that completely. "Someone is eventually going to go to the cops and tell the pigs that these kids are missing--if they haven't already that is."

James nodded. "I know. Believe me Marky, I'm all for leaving this place as soon as possible. Do you have any idea how many of my TV shows I've missed because this hell hole doesn't have cable?"

Mark rolled his eyes. It was remarkable how self absorbed James could be sometimes. "Yeah yeah yeah, we'll get you home so you can see the rest of your precious shows, don't worry about that. What we need to worry about is getting all of these fucking bitches home without any problems. If they're seen or heard at the wrong place at the wrong time--"

James waved his hand dismissively. "There's still a whole bunch of sedatives in here that got left behind after Jeff and Connor slaughtered everyone. We can keep the little bitches drugged up long enough to get them home." He took a long drag of his cigarette. "What we need to really worry about is tension between Matt and Jeff. Matt's jealous as hell of Jeff's new pet and Jeff is throwing the fact that he now loves the little cunt more than Matt in Matt's face every chance he gets because his once dearly beloved older brother is being a meany pants. Something is gonna have to give real soon between them and when it does, they'll probably end up killing each other over it."

Mark sighed. "Great. That's just great. Settling a sibling rivalry is really what I wanted to do," he said sarcastically.

James chuckled and tossed the remains of his cigarette down on the ground so it could be crushed by his boot. "I know, but what else can we do? We're the only ones that have any sense around here."

Mark snorted. "No, I'm the only one that has any sense around here. You're just as crazy and senseless as everyone else."

"Am not!" James denied. "I...I..." He suddenly began laughing crazily. "Oh who am I kidding? I'm out of my fucking mind." He shook his head and kept laughing as he went back into the room.

"Damn right you are," Mark muttered as he followed James into the room. It was time to have some more fun with dear old Randy.

.......

Cooper hummed under his breath as he chased the blade of his knife over John's abs. John was tied up and had a ball gag stuffed into his mouth, so he couldn't do anything but let out miserable, muffled moans. Cooper watched the blood coat the perfect six pack, not as entertained by it as he should have been. For a moment he thought that maybe John wasn't as exciting to play with as he should have been, but then he realized that his lack of enthusiasm was because he was tired.

Unfortunately, he doubted that he was going to get to go to bed any time soon. Cody had seemingly gone into some sort of shock, which had been more than likely caused by Ted's death. Now Cooper didn't particularly care about Cody's reaction; if the little shit just wanted to vacantly stare at his feet, he was fine with that. Connor on the other hand, was very displeased with his pet's behavior at the moment.

"Cooper!" he whined. "Make him pay attention to me!"

Cooper sighed. "Exactly how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know! Just do it!"

"Ugh," Cooper groaned. He reluctantly got up and walked over to Cody. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now but he knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Connor was just going to keep whining and complaining until Cody's attention was on him. "Alright asshole, snap out of it," Cooper growled, backhanding Cody across the face really hard. "My brother wants to play with you and if you make this harder for him than it has to be, I will hurt you."

Cody's head rocked to the side because of the blow, but he still didn't look up.

"What's wrong with him?" Connor asked.

"I think we broke him," Cooper answered. He hit Cody again and still didn't get much of a reaction out of the guy.

"Broke him?" Connor sounded upset about this development. "No no no no no no!" He grabbed Cody by the shoulders and began shaking him as hard as he could. "Hey! You pay attention to me!"

"I think he's upset over Ted getting all burnt up," Cooper observed. He moved even closer to Cody, putting his face just barely an inch from the broken man's. "You want to know what we did with his body?" he asked, smirking as Cody shuddered. "We took him out back, dismembered him and spread him out so the vultures don't gather around to eat him at all in one place. We didn't even bother burying him like we did Evan. We want people to see what we did to him. We want everyone to know what happens when you try to escape." He ruffled Cody's hair. "You're the one who had to try and get away. If you had just been a good boy and stayed put, Ted might still be alive. So in a way, _you're_ the one that killed Ted."

Cody's lower lip started to tremble. He had closed his eyes but that didn't stop the tears from spilling out. "Please stop," he begged. "No more. Please…"

Cooper just smirked. "You want us to stop?" He looked at Connor. "What do you think bro? Do you think we should stop?"

Connor's eyes darkened. It was pretty obvious what his answer was going to be. "Why do you still care about Ted?" he asked Cody. "He's DEAD. He's all burned up and he's never ever coming back." He grabbed Cody's face and forced it upwards. "Come on, open your eyes. I wants to see your eyes."

Cody mumbled something that was completely incoherent. Cooper impatiently slapped the tied up man on the back of the head. "Hey! Speak clearly mother fucker! We can't understand you when you mumble."

Cody was silent for a moment. Then he opened his eyes and stared up at both of them. "Just kill me," he begged. "I can't take anymore. Please…I'm done. No more."

Cooper wasn't really moved by Cody's begging. Everyone they had taken and kept alive for so long begged for death. It actually got kind of annoying after awhile.

"Aw, you're just saying that cuz you're sad," Connor said, letting go of Cody's face so he could grab his hair. "You don't mean it. You just need to remember how to smile again without that stupid Teddy."

Cooper took a step back. The tone of Connor's face told him that he was plotting something nasty.

Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out his hunting knife. "Let's put a SMILE on that face!" he hissed before giggling insanely.

Cooper shook his head. _Oh boy….this is gonna be interesting._

…..

Jay was woken up by an excruciating pain in his ankles. It was almost as bad as when they had been broken in the first place, and it made him want to cry. _What the hell…_he opened his eyes and found that he was now hanging upside down from the ceiling by his ankles. He let out a strangled groaned and tried desperately to reach up and get himself out of this predicament.

"Oh no you don't," Matt said, punching Jay in his exposed gut. "This is your punishment for trying to leave without permission."

Jay groaned. Matt was behind him so he couldn't see the bastard. "Let me go," he said, even though he knew it was going to do him absolutely no good. Matt wasn't going to let him go until he was dead.

"You know Jay, I'm kind of disappointed in you," Matt said, not even responding to what Jay had said. "I thought you were smarter than the others. I mean, didn't you learn anything from what happened to Ted?"

Jay bit his lower lip. He was trying not to show how much he was panicking on the inside. He didn't want to die like Ted did. He really didn't. But he wasn't going to give Matt the satisfaction of begging. Not right now anyway. He was still determined to somehow fight his way out of this situation.

"Oh Jay…you're just so _defiant_. You think that you can fight me." Matt sounded very amused by this. "Don't you get it yet Jay? You can't fight me. I always find a way to win. No matter what you do, I'm the one that's going to come out on top here."

"Fuck you," Jay snapped. He didn't want to hear that shit. He wasn't going to accept that. One way or another, he was going to find a way to fight his way out of this."

Matt just chuckled. "I like how you say that like it's going to somehow make a difference." He punched Jay in the back before walking around to Jay's front. "Now listen…I'm gonna leave you like this for awhile and then we're gonna play again. And if I were you, I would think about breaking a little bit for your own good. Because if I have to break you completely, then you are really not going to like me."

Jay clenched his teeth. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Matt was ordering for him to break? Was that really what it was coming to? _No,_ he told himself. _Never. I don't care what he does to me…if I break, he wins. And I can't let that happen. Not now, not ever._

…..

Jeff was glad to be back in his own room. He didn't ever find the scissors that he was looking for, but that was okay. Matt was busy with Jay at the moment and he wanted to keep it that way. Matt was really mean when he got in a bad mood. "We're going to play a different game," he announced, looking over at his captives. Adam and Lance were looking at him fearfully while Chris was trying harder to keep up a more angry expression. "Matty won't let me have my scissors and it made me sad for a little bit. But now I thought of something much more fun." He pointed to Chris. "You are a very bad man. You cheated on my Addy and made him very, very sad." He pointed to Lance. "Now I don't know why Chris left Addy for your ugly ass, but that's okay. I don't need to know. I'm gonna kill you anyway so it's not like it's very important information."

Lance whimpered and shook his head desperately.

"Quiet bitch," Jeff snapped.

"You—" Chris started to say.

"Shut up!" Jeff yelled, punching Chris right in the face. "Just shut up!" He was not in the mood to listen to this right now. Matt had pissed him off and he was fully intending on taking his frustrations out on someone else.

"Jeff…" Adam said nervously.

"Ssshhh, it's okay Addy," Jeff said in his most reassuring voice. He walked over to Adam and unstrapped him from the bed. "You are an important part of this game I came up with." He pulled Adam up to his feet and handed the blonde his knife. "The game I came up with is called Revenge and to win, all you have to do is…." He paused for dramatic effect ,"kill Chris."

"What?" Chris yelled.

Adam's eyes widened.

Jeff just laughed. _This is gonna be fun._


	16. Chapter 16

Adam looked at the knife that had been placed in his hands. He felt like he had just been punched in the balls so hard that he couldn't breathe. He wanted to believe that Jeff wasn't serious but he knew that was a lie. Jeff wanted him to kill Chris. That thought was completely in comprehensible to Adam. There was no way he could do it. No matter how much Chris had hurt him, there was no way he could ever kill him for it. It just wasn't something he could ever stomach doing. "I..I…I can't."

Jeff frowned. He seemed to be confused by that statement. "Sure you can. It'll be easy. All you gotta do is just do it."

Chris shook his head vehemently. He was staring at Adam with wide eyes. "No. Adam no. Come on, this is crazy--"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up already?" Jeff growled. He looked ready to rip Chris's tongue out with his bare hands.

"Fuck you," Chris said defiantly. He started trying to get up to his feet. "You are fucking insane and I--" He was not only interrupted, but knocked down on his ass as Jeff's fist hit his face. He tried one more time to get up but Jeff started kicking and stomping on him as hard and as fast as he could.

"Shut up and stay down!" Jeff snarled. He bent over and replaced his kicks with more punches. "You fucking piece of--"

"Jeff stop it!" Adam yelled. He tried to grab a hold of the enraged psycho in order to pull him back. "Stop it! You're gonna hurt him!"

Jeff whirled around and glared at Adam. "Well why shouldn't I hurt him?" he asked angrily. "He hurt you didn't he?"

"He did but--"

"Well why are you sticking up for him then?"

Adam gulped. He didn't want to answer that. He really didn't. Answering that was just going to lead to badness.

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "Answer me Addy," he ordered. "Come on, just tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

Adam still refused to say anything. He just looked at Chris, who was trying to catch his breath after the beat down Jeff had just given him. Then he looked back at Lance, who appeared to be trying to scoot towards the door. Finally he just looked down at his feet. He didn't know what the hell to do. If he didn't kill Chris, he was going to make Jeff mad and that had already been proven to be a bad thing. But if he did kill Chris, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. And if he tried to go after Jeff with the knife, he was more than likely going to wind up getting himself killed in the process, so he was scared to try that idea. So basically, no matter what way he looked at it, he was really fucking screwed at the moment.

"Awwww, Addy, don't be afraid" Jeff cooed. He cupped Adam's face in his hands and made the terrified blonde look him in the eyes. "Killing someone isn't as hard as you think. You just gotta start doing it." He gently took the knife out of Adam's hand. "Here, let me show you." He kicked Chris in the ribs to make sure he stayed down for awhile longer before forcing Adam to turn around and look at Lance. "Now watch," he ordered. "Watch how easy it is."

Adam didn't want to watch, but his eyes refused to close and his head refused to turn the other direction. He didn't know whether it was because he was so scared of Jeff or whether it was because it was just like a train wreck that was pulling him and refusing to let him go. Whatever the reason was, it caused him to stay absolutely still and just look on in horror as Jeff stalked the helpless Lance. Lance tried to get away, but Jeff pounced on him and instantly had him pinned down on the floor. Adam's mind screamed at him to do something, but all he could manage to do was let out a frightened whimper.

"No no no," Chris said, his voice pained and breathless. "No fucking way. You can't fucking be serious. Adam--"

Jeff let out a snarl and quickly proved to Chris that he was completely and totally serious by driving his knife deep into Lance's neck. Lance made a choked gurgling noise as his blood started to rush out of his body. Adam's eyes finally managed to slam his eyes shut and he put his hands over his ears in an effort to block out all of the sounds he was hearing. "Make it stop make it stop God please make it stop," he muttered under his breath, hot tears managing to escape his clenched eyes and run down his cheek. He couldn't take this anymore. He just wanted to be home. He wanted this to be some horrible nightmare that he would wake up from at any moment. "Please God, just let me go home. I wanna go home I can't take this anymore I just wanna be home."

"Addy," Jeff said, drawing his name out in a sing song like manner. "Oh Addy. You didn't watch like you were supposed to." He sighed. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to work around that.

Adam shivered as he felt Jeff's blood soaked finger touch his face. His stomach was turning violently and he felt like he was going to throw up at any second. "Addy, open your eyes," Jeff ordered. He was trying to sound all gentle and loving but his voice had a very hard edge to it now.

"Please," Adam whispered, not caring about how pathetic he sounded. "I don't wanna--" He cried out in pain as Jeff's fingers left his face and moved up to yank on his hair instead. He opened as eyes as fast as he could and let out a startled scream when he realized that Lance's decapitated was barely two inches away from his face. He tried to move back to get away from it but Jeff refused to let him go.

"Addy please, don't make this difficult," Jeff pleaded. "Matt really made me cranky and I don't have the patience to deal with much more bullshit." He handed the knife back to Adam. "Now be a good boy and kill Chris like I told you to. We don't have all night you know."

Adam stared at the knife, his hand shaking so badly that he couldn't even really keep a hold of the damn thing. It was covered in Lance's blood and the sight of it was quickly becoming too much for him to take. "No," he groaned. He dropped the weapon and backed away until he was up against the wall. "No no no no no no no Jeff, no no no." He sank down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. Jeff and Chris were both staring at him, but their eyes were telling two completely different stories. Jeff was obviously confused about his refusal to do what he was told and Chris was looking at him like he was insane for dropping the knife. Adam could tell that Chris would use it against Jeff if his hands were free to do so. But what Chris didn't understand was that even if the knife was used successfully against Jeff, there were five other psychos who would make damn sure they would regret doing that.

"Oh baby, what is the matter with you?" Jeff asked. He walked over and knelt down beside the freaked out blonde. "It's just a game Addy. It's all just a big game."

"You call this a game?" Chris said in disbelief. He was giving Jeff an evil glare. "You're insane."

Jeff glared back at him. "You shut up."

"Why? Or I'll get killed?" Chris shook his head. "That's not really a good threat when you've made it perfectly clear that you want me dead no matter what." He somehow managed to sit up even though it was clearly causing him some pain to do so. "So why don't you save your threats for someone that doesn't yet realize they're completely screwed, you deranged imbecile."

Jeff blinked. He clearly had never been talked to like that before. Adam wanted to ask Chris if he had gone insane too, but he just kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to have any part of this anymore.

Chris glanced over at the knife before shaking his head. "You're the only one playing a game here Jeff. Can't you see that? Adam's not playing with you. He doesn't want to do that. He doesn't have the guts to do it. He's not strong like I am."

Adam looked at Chris in confusion. _What the fuck is he going on about?_

"You picked someone spineless Jeff," Chris went on, not even looking at Adam. His calculating eyes were fixed directly on Jeff. "He's always been spineless. That was why I left him. I couldn't love someone who wasn't as strong as I was."

Jeff shook his head. "You're an idiot. Addy is much better than you and he's much better off without you?"

"Oh is he now?" Chris actually managed to smirk. "Well if he's so much better off without me, then why can't he just kill me?"

"Because--"

"He still loves me.," Chris interrupted before Jeff could get another word out. "That's why he can't do it. As much as he hates me now, there's a part of him that still loves me."

"He does not!" Jeff said angrily. He looked at Adam. "Tell him Addy. Tell him that you don't love him."

Adam gulped. He knew that he should say it. The last thing he wanted to do was anger Jeff. But the words refused to leave his throat at first because deep down, he knew that they would be a lie. There was a part of him that did love his ex, even though he wished he didn't. _I have to say it though_, he told himself. _I have to say it or Jeff's going to go nuts._ "I….I don't love you Chris."

There was silence after that statement was made. Adam looked at Chris's expressionless face before glancing at Jeff out of the corner of his eye. Jeff didn't look happy at all. He looked hurt, betrayed and more than a little angry. "You're lying," he said unhappily. He actually sounded like he was going to start crying at any second. "You're lying to me Addy. You do love this…this…thing."

Adam started shaking. This was not good. He was really screwed if Jeff turned against him. "I--"

Jeff popped him right in the mouth with the back of his hand before getting up, grabbing his knife and storming out of the room. Adam put his hand up to his lips and gulped. _Oh fuck…I just hurt his fucking feelings…I'm so beyond fucked._

…

Matt hummed to himself as he twirled his knife around in his hand. He was heading back to his room so he could play with Jay a little bit before going to bed. Mark and James had just told him that they were going home in the morning and if they weren't all ready to go on time, they were going to have to find their own way back. Matt knew they were deadly serious about that, and they were about the only two people on the face of the planet that he didn't fuck with. The beating he would get if he tried to do so wouldn't be worth it.

Just as he was reaching for the door knob to his room, he heard the sound of Jeff crying. He froze and looked down the hallway. Because it was so dark, he could barely see his brother sitting on the floor with his head buried in his lap. But when he did see it, he felt his curiosity spark. Jeff seemed to be really crying this time and not doing the usual bullshit he pulled just when he wasn't getting what he wanted. Sighing, Matt began walking over to him. Despite the issues he and Jeff had been having lately, Jeff was still his baby brother. He still cared about the little bastard, even if he irritated the hell out of him more often than not.

"Jeffro?" he said as he stopped in front of the distressed man. "Are you alright?"

Jeff looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Addy still loves mean old Chris," he said, nearly hyperventilating at this point. "He's supposed to love me but he…he…" He burst into fresh sobs before burying his face into his hands.

Matt made a sympathetic face, but on the inside, he was smiling. Even though he didn't like other people making Jeff cry, he knew that this was the opportunity he had been waiting for to make things the way they were supposed to be between him and Jeff. And he was never one to let opportunities like this pass him by. "Oh Jeffey," he said with a sigh. He pulled Jeff up to his feet and hugged him gently. "I'm sorry. This was why I've always told you not to get attached to your pets. They don't get you the way I do and none of them will ever love you the way I do."

"But I thought Addy was different," Jeff wailed miserably. "He--"

"Needs to be punished," Matt interrupted. He began gently stroking Jeff's hair. "Look at what he's done. You put yourself out there for him, you cared for him in a way you didn't have to and what did he do in return? He spit in your face and couldn't even return your feelings." He started planting soft kisses all over Jeff's face. "Let me tell you what we should do. We should make Adam watch as we kill Chris and then once we're home again, you and I will make sure Adam and Jay both regret ever defying us. How does that sound?" He wiped away Jeff's tears with his thumbs. "Will you let big brother take care of you again?"

Jeff hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Good." Matt gave Jeff a little kiss. "Now just follow my lead, alright?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes Matty."

Matt grinned. He loved it when Jeff was submissive to him. No whining, no complaining, no Adam in his way anymore…this was their relationship was supposed to be. "Good boy." He opened the door to the room and caught Chris just as he was running at it. "Hold on there buddy," he said, kneeing the blonde between the legs. "Nobody told you that you could escape." He handed Chris off to Jeff. "I believe you should have the honors little brother."

Jeff grinned sadistically. "Thank you Matty." He put one of his hands over Chris's mouth so nothing he said could be heard and used the other hand to take his knife and put it up directly against Chris's throat. "Bring Addy over here Matty. I want him to watch this."

Matt grinned back at him before walking across the room and grabbing Adam by the hair. Adam squeaked and tried to yank himself free but Matt wasn't having any of that. "Get over here," he growled as he unceremoniously dragged Adam over to Jeff and Chris. He held Adam's arms behind his back while pushing his groin against the blonde's vulnerable ass. Adam let out a choked gasped and Matt just laughed at his expense.

Jeff however, was not laughing at all. He was still hurt over what he felt was Adam's betrayal. "You made me sad Addy," he said, sounding like a pouting child. "You hurted my feelings. You shouldn't have done that. Now I gotta hurt your feelings." Before anyone could blink, he had taken the knife away from Chris's neck and stabbed him right in the chest with it. The blade went right through Chris's heart, killing him almost instantly. But just because he died quickly didn't mean that Jeff stopped right away. He stabbed Chris several more times and then threw him down on the floor before bending over and cutting his heart right out of his chest. Adam whimpered and tried to look away but Matt wouldn't let him do that. He wanted Adam to see what Jeff was doing. It was just more entertaining if he did.

Jeff held up Chris's heart right in front of Adam's face. "See? See what you made me do?" He threw the heart in Adam's face before shaking his head. "You hurt me, I hurt you back. Right Matty?"

Matt nodded. "Right." He reached out and ruffled Jeff's hair affectionately. He had his brother back and for the moment, Adam was no longer a threat to him. Things were definitely looking up.


	17. Chapter 17

"You know, I know this is going to sound really corny and cliché, but there's no place like home," James told Mark happily. They officially just got settled back in their house in Las Vegas and the "kids" were off playing with the toys at the moment, which meant the two of them were getting some much needed alone time.

Mark nodded. "Mmhmm." He leaned back in his chair and licked his lips.

James frowned. He thought Mark would be a little happier to be back home. Mark always got grouchy when he had to travel too much. "What's wrong baby?" he asked, sitting down on Mark's lap. "Why do you look all pissed off?"

"I'm not pissed off," Mark said. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About whether or not bringing those pets here was the best idea."

James shook his head. "Why wouldn't it be? We've taken precautions for this sort of thing. This entire is sound proof so nobody is going to hear anything. The windows are bulletproof, nailed down and one sided so nobody outside can see something by accident and the captives won't be able to get out that way."

"I'm not worried about them escaping," Mark told him. "There's just something…I don't know. Now that we got them here I just have this really weird feeling in the pit of my gut. And I don't like it. I want to kill it."

James rested his head on Mark's shoulder. "Maybe it's the whole Matt/Jeff/Adam situation that's getting to you. I mean, I know Matt is having the time of his life torturing, which I like because it keeps him from bitching about the slut stealing Jeff. And I'm not opposed to Adam getting tortured because…well why would I be opposed to that?" He laughed.

"But Jeff's miserable," Mark said wisely.

James sighed. That was the same conclusion he had been getting to. Jeff had let Matt start torturing Adam because Adam had hurt his feelings, but it was obvious to James and Mark that whether he was actively aware of it or not, he did not like what was happening to his pet. James personally felt that not only did Jeff blow the whole thing out of proportion (like usual) but if he was looking to turn Adam into a killer, he started out on the completely wrong foot. What he should have done was bully Adam into killing strangers first and then work up to the ex-boyfriend. That would have probably produced the response he had wanted.

"One of us should talk to him," Mark said. "I mean, he can't keep letting Matt bully and manipulate him like this. It's getting out of hand here."

"Ugh." James knew that was the truth but that didn't mean he really wanted to do it unless he absolutely had it. "Can't we get someone else to do it?"

"Well who else is there? I mean, Cooper and Connor don't give a shit about--"

The door bell rang, causing Mark to frown. "Who the hell could that be?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." James got up to his feet and walked to the front door. "It's Glenn!" he announced as he looked through the peep hole. "Quick! Someone get me a blow torch so I can burn him again!"

"You're not burning my brother again you moron!" Mark snapped. He walked over to the door and smacked James on the back of the head before answering the door. "Where the fuck have you been?" he asked as Glenn came into the house. "I've been calling you for weeks! I ought to kick your ass for ignoring me!"

Glenn shook his head. "You keep your hands to yourself Mark. I'm a grown fucking man. I can come and go whenever I please."

James snickered at the word "come" and got glared at by the two siblings. "What?" he said innocently. "What did I say?"

Mark shook his head. "You need to grow up," he stated before looking back at Glenn. "Listen, I need you to do something for me."

Glenn sighed. "What's in it for me?"

"My foot not going up your ass."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Get a new argument Marcus. I'm tired of that one."

James laughed at the look on Mark's face as Glenn walked away. "I think you're baby brother grew a set of balls while he was gone," he said in amusement. He didn't actually appreciate the way Glenn was talking to his Marky, but it was always funny to see how Mark reacted when he got disrespected by someone. It usually spelled trouble, which was one of the things James loved best.

Mark scowled and began chasing after Glenn. "Get your ass back here brother!" he growled. "You think you can talk to me like that? I'll fucking just--don't you flip me off! I'll fucking kill you mother fucker!"

James laughed and quickly began following his lover. He wasn't about to miss this. One way or another, this was going to turn into a train wreck of Jerry Springer proportions.

…

"Help!" Jay shouted as he pounded against the window. He was currently alone in a room with no idea where the others were or whether they were still alive or not. What he did know though was that he could see two women walking down on the sidewalk and he was desperate to get their attention. There had to be someone that could help them. They were in the middle of a residential neighborhood for God's sake. "Help! Hey! Up here! Help us!" He started hitting the window even harder, desperate to get it open. When the glass absolutely refused to give, he began trying to push the window up. "Fuck!" he cursed when he realized that it was nailed down. He rested his head against the window and sighed. He couldn't take this shit anymore. He really couldn't.

_There's got to be something I can do,_ Jay thought as he crawled across the room. _Something to help us…_He opened up the closet door and looked around. At first all he saw was at least three dozen headless G.I. Joe action figures and he was about to give up looking when something silver caught his eye. He quickly moved the toys aside and grabbed a hold of it, his eyes widening as he realized that it was a knife. "Fuck yes," he muttered. He dug around some more and managed to find just enough rope to tie it to his ankle The only reason he was doing that was because before they had left the insane asylum, he and the others had been given clothes to wear and nobody had ripped his off yet again. _Now I just got to hope this works out when I go to use it,_ he thought as he closed the closet door again. _Because I'm fucking dead if it doesn't._

…

Adam's whole body shook as Matt ran the whip over his bloody and beaten body. The rest he had gotten while being locked in the trunk of a car all the way to this house was now over, and Matt was in a really "playful" mood. Jeff was there too, but he was standing in the corner, not saying a word or lifting a finger to help or stop this.

"Oh Adam…Jeff should have really bled you sooner," Matt said. "You look so delicious like this." He licked one of the bloody welts and then motioned for Jeff to come over and do the same thing.

Adam shuddered. He was tied up face down on a bed, completely unable to even begin to move. He wanted to beg to just be left alone, but his voice was almost completely gone. Besides, he knew it wasn't going to do a bit of good. Matt didn't have a merciful bone in his body and Jeff was still mad at him, so he was pretty sure all of his pleas would fall on deaf ears.

The whip cracked down on his back yet again, making him cry out in anguish. He buried his face into the pillow and bit down on it, desperately wishing that he was anywhere but there.

"There's a lot of blood Matty," Jeff said quietly, grabbing on to Adam's hair and pulling on it really hard.

"Well no shit there is Jeff," Matt snapped impatiently. He smirked when he saw the expression of pain on Adam's face. "Aw, is it too much for you Addy?" He shook his head. "If you think this is too much for you, you're really not going to like this."

Adam screamed as he felt the handle of the whip get shoved inside of him. "Stop," he begged, shaking his head frantically. "Please please please stop!"

"Why?" Matt asked as he continued to work the handle in and out of Adam's torn passage. "Give me one good reason why I should stop."

"I can't take it…please." Adam looked over at Jeff. "Jeff please, I'm sorry…please, just make him sto--" He screamed as Matt yanked the whip out.

"Wow, this is getting pathetic," Matt said with a shake of his head. He tossed the whip aside and looked at Jeff. "Don't you think this is getting pathetic little brother?"

Jeff chewed on his lower lip. He had an unreadable look in his eyes. Matt frowned at that but then shook it off. "Whatever." He looked back at Adam. "You're going to beg my brother for forgiveness? Huh? Is that what you're going to do?" He shook his head. "Well if you want forgiveness, you're going to have to _earn_ it…by playing a little game. And if you survive…well maybe then Jeff will think about forgiving you."

Adam gulped. He didn't like the sound of that at all. _Oh God just kill me now. Please, just kill me now and get it over with. Living isn't worth surviving this shit…_


	18. Chapter 18

Randy put his hands over his ears and began to hum loudly in an effort to block out Adam's screams. He didn't know what the hell was happening to his friend and the fact that he couldn't get out and go find out and try to put a stop to it was driving him insane.

"Hey, knock that off!" Cooper snapped as he reached over and slapped the back of Randy's head. "You're ruining my concentration!"

Randy glared at him, which only made the psycho laugh. For the past half hour, he had been straddling John's lap and burning his chest and stomach for his entertainment. Randy had tried to stop him, but had ended up getting tied to a chair for his efforts.

"Don't give me that look you bastard," Cooper said when Randy continued to glare at him. "I'll wipe that look right off your face if you're not careful." He looked down at John and ran his fingers over the burn marks that were now covering the helpless man. "He's just so rude," he complained, acting like Randy couldn't hear a word he was saying. "I don't know how you put up with him. Rude people make me want to kill someone."

John visibly paled at that statement.

"I didn't mean you doofus," Cooper said, correctly guessing what that look meant. "Believe me, you wouldn't be as much fun if you were dead." He rand his fingers up and down John's stomach. "You want to know what I got for Christmas this year?"

John gave Randy a nervous look. He obviously didn't want to know, but he eventually ended up nodding because there really was no saying no in this situation.

Cooper grinned. "I got this." He got off of John and walked across the room so he could grab a video camera. "I fucking love this thing," he informed them. "And I think right now is going to be a good time to put it in use." He walked over to Randy and untied him. "You and John are going to put on a little show for me."

Randy stared at Cooper in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing. "You can't be serious," he said slowly.

Cooper's grin turned into a scowl as he got right in Randy's face. "I am serious," he said quietly. "You are going to go over there and you and John are going to put on a show for me. Believe me, your lives definitely depend on it."

_Fuck,_ Randy thought as he was pretty much forced up to his feet and thrown over to the bed. _Here we go again._ He gave John an apologetic look before climbing on top of him. John just closed his eyes and Randy sighed before placing a gentle kiss on John's lips.

"Boring!" Cooper said loudly. He set the camera up on a stand before walking over to them. "I said put on a show, not a crappy love fest." He ripped of Randy's clothes and made him sit on the edge of the bed before ripping off John's pants and then forcing him down on his knees in front of Randy. "Suck him off you stupid bitch," he ordered. He grabbed on to John's hair and gave it a hard twist. He was making sure to stand back so that he wasn't blocking the camera's view. "Do it now."

John winced in pain but did what he was told. He took about half of Randy's length into his mouth and began sucking, but that wasn't enough for Cooper. He pushed John's head the rest of the way down, forcefully gagging Mor. Randy winced and gasped at the same time, hating that this felt good at all. He wanted to slug Cooper in the face and make it so that John didn't have to do this, but that move would surely get him and John killed, so he couldn't dare risk it.

"Now that is hot," Cooper said in admiration. He began moving John's head up and down as fast and as hard as he could. John kept gagging wildly, which made Randy feel even worse. _This is so fucking wrong_, he thought shamefully. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to force his reluctantly growing erection to go back down. But despite his best efforts, that didn't work out so well. Even though he despised the way it was being done, the stimulation he was getting was more than enough to keep him aroused.

"Alright, that will do," Cooper finally decided. He pulled John up and forced him to lay down on his back. "Take him," he ordered. "No prepping and definitely no lube. He's a big boy, he can handle it."

Randy glared at Cooper gratefully. "Just give me something to help him," he said quietly. "He's been through enough."

Cooper rolled his eyes before smacking Randy across the face as hard as he could. Randy's head rocked violently to the side, and for a moment, he was sure that he was seeing stars.

"You are fucking pathetic," Cooper snapped as he placed Randy on top of John. He made sure to place the head of Randy's dick right by John's hole before stripping himself of his own clothes. "So fucking concerned about Johnny boy…" His voice trailed off and he just laughed as he got on the bed and slammed his cock deep inside Randy's ass, forcing him to enter John at the same time. Randy and John both cried out in pain, which only made egged Cooper on even more. He thrusted into Randy as hard as he could, which in turn made Randy go deeper into John. John's face told the story of just how much pain he was in. Between holding Randy and Cooper's weight and taking the force of both of their thrusts, he was not really in a good way. Randy tried to prop himself so he could somehow maybe get some kind of control over the situation, but Cooper wasn't having any of that. He pushed down on Randy's back and thrusted even harder.

"Fuck!" Randy groaned. The double stimulation was just too much for him to take. He shot his load deep inside of John, not enjoying his orgasm one little bit. John whimpered and came too, quickly covering his face with his hands. Cooper grunted and had his own orgasm not long after, not bothered at all by Randy and John's lack of enjoyment. He simply just pulled out, walked over to the video camera and shut it up. "Scene!" he exclaimed before laughing like a madman.

…

Jeff kept biting at his thumbnail even though it was starting to hurt and actually bleed a little bit. He had only seen Matt like this a couple of times before and it was actually scaring him a little bit. It seemed like his older brother had lost his mind completely and wasn't planning on getting it back any time soon. "Matty maybe we should stop," he said hesitantly.

"Why?" Matt asked as he took a wire hanger out of the closet. "He hurt you Jeff. Don't you think he should pay?"

Jeff bit his lower lip. "Yeah but--"

"But what?" Matt growled. He started getting in Jeff's face, forcing him to back up into the corner. "Are you feeling bad now Jeffey? Huh?"

"No," Jeff said, even though he didn't even believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Even though he had been eager to punish Adam in the beginning, that wasn't really the case anymore. He didn't know why he didn't want to do it. There were feelings inside of him that he had never had before and they were scaring him.

Matt sighed and cupped Jeff's face in his hands. "Come on Jeff, don't get all chicken on me. I'm just trying to help you. You don't want Adam to ever hurt you again, do you?"

Jeff shook his head.

"You want to make sure he's a good boy, don't you?"

Jeff nodded.

Matt smiled, which just made him look even more demented. "Then we need to make sure he really learned his lesson." He gave Jeff a gentle kiss on the lips before pointing to Adam. "Now be a good boy and hold him for me."

Jeff sighed and slowly walked over to Adam. The blonde tried to scoot away but he easily caught him and wrapped his arms and legs around him. "Like this Matty?"

Matt shook his head. "Put him on his stomach. I need to have his back."

Jeff quickly moved Adam into the position Matt wanted him in, practically sitting on his shoulders to prevent him from moving. Matt nodded his approval as he stretched out the wire hanger he was holding and walking over to join them. "Good Jeffro," he said. He sat down on Adam's ass and looked at the helpless man's back before placing the sharp edge of the hanger towards the top of it. "What to do what to do," he muttered under his breath. "What do you think Adam? What do you think I should do to you?"

Adam only whimpered in response.

Matt smirked and apparently made up his mind within the next couple of seconds because he began using the wire hanger to carve something into Adam's back. Jeff watched for a few seconds but then he had to look away. He didn't like this game anymore. It was hurting his brain. His pet had hurt him and needed to be punished…but why was he not enjoying this? Why did he want Matt to stop hurting Adam? No--not just stop hurting his Adam. He wanted Matt to get the _fuck_ away from _his_ Adam. He closed his eyes and let out a low whine. This was driving him nuts. Matt was going to be furious with him if he found out that he didn't want this anymore…but if he didn't stop this Adam was never going to stop screaming…

_Time machine,_ Jeff decided. _I needs a time machine to go back and make sure that Adam kills Chris and doesn't hurt me and then Matty won't have to hurt him. That will fix everything._


	19. Chapter 19

Glenn stepped out on to the back porch and sighed. He was a bit banged up from the scuffle he had gotten into with Mark earlier but overall he was okay. He was kind of irritated by James cheering for Mark to rip his throat out, but then again, when wasn't he irritated by James? The man lived to piss him the fuck off. It was very tempting to shoot the bastard right in the head but he knew that he had to resist the urge. Mark would gut him like a fish if he seriously harmed one hair on James's head and that was not something he felt like dealing with.

He put his hand into his pocket, trying to dig out a cigarette. He almost had one in his grasp when he heard the sound of sniffling. He paused, hearing it again after a couple of minutes. He sighed, knowing who it was without even needing to see the person. "Jeff?" he said, peering down over the porch and finding the young man sitting on the ground with his face buried in his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. "Jeff?" Glenn said again, getting off the porch and walking around to where Jeff was. "Are you okay?"

Jeff shook his head. He was refusing to look up.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Glenn asked gently.

Jeff wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm confused," he whimpered.

Glenn sighed and sat down next to Jeff. He had a feeling that this conversation was going to take awhile. "What are you confused about?" He had to keep pressing the issue or Jeff would never tell him what was going on. "Maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it."

"You think so?" Jeff asked in a shaky voice. He finally looked up, revealing that his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Glenn nodded. "Yeah, I really do."

"Okay," Jeff said, looking a little bit reassured. He took a deep breath before launching into a full blown explanation, telling Glenn everything that had happened from the moment he had captured Adam up to the torture that Matt was now putting the blonde pet through. "It shouldn't bother me," Jeff sniffled, his voice getting raspy as his throat got tried from talking and crying. "Adam was bad to me. He needs to be punished. I shouldn't be feeling this way."

Glenn rubbed his eyes. Jeff was so naïve sometimes that he could barely wrap his brain around it. "Jeff…oh Jesus fuck Jeff," he said with a shake of his head.

"What?" Jeff said in confusion. "What's wrong? You look mad?"

"Honey, Matt has played you like a fiddle here," Glenn informed him.

Jeff just looked more confused by that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Adam not killing Chris was and still is forgivable."

"What? No it's--"

"Just listen to me," Glenn ordered, cutting off Jeff's objection. "Okay? Because I don't want to have to say this more than once." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Sometimes when two people are in a relationship, one loves the other one a lot more than the other one loves them. The other one can be a complete jackass but it still takes a very very long time for the first person to get over their love." Sensing that Jeff probably didn't understand how this applied to this situation, he decided to word it in a way that even Jeff would get it. "Adam still loved Chris even though he was a meanie head. You know, like how you love Matt even though he's a bastard to you half the time."

"Ohhhh," Jeff said, finally getting it. "Well that doesn't make sense."

"Yeah well, that's love," Glenn said with a shrug. "It never makes sense." He ruffled Jeff's hair. "Let me ask you this: if you had been in Adam's situation and someone tried to make you kill Matt, would you have done it?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. Matty's my brother. He's mean but I couldn't do that."

"Well if that's the case, can you understand why he didn't really want to kill Chris?"

"I guess so…" Jeff's voice trailed off and his lower lip began to tremble. "But how am I going to get Matt to stop hurting him? Matty doesn't like to listen to me…he starts being mean to me and does what he wants anyway."

Glenn sighed. He knew Jeff was right about that. Matt was a lot stronger than his baby brother and he also had no problem hurting and manipulating the naïve man so he could do whatever it was that he wanted. "I'll see if I can set him straight," he offered. "And if I can't, I'll make sure Mark does it."

Jeff's eyes widened. "You would do that for me?"

Glenn nodded.

"Yay!" Jeff wrapped his arms around Glenn's neck before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Uncle Glenn." He got up to his feet. "I'm gonna go check on Addy now, okay?"

"Okay," Glenn said. He chuckled as Jeff ran back into the house and then sighed. "Fuck," he muttered. He got to his feet and began looking for Matt. He had a bad feeling this was going to be an giant pain in his ass before it was all said and done.

…

Cody stared up at the ceiling, doing his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to start falling at any second. He was up in the attic, abandoned there by Connor who was on the hunt for ice cream. The silence that came with being alone caused him to think about everything that had happened since they had been captured. In particular, he kept seeing Ted's death in his head over and over again, which made him want to cry and throw up uncontrollably at the same time. If he thought about it too much, he could still smell the burning flesh and see the flames that--

"No," he whimpered, getting up to his feet and shaking his head. He couldn't take it anymore. He began searching through the boxes that were all around him, not stopping until he found some rope. Casting a nervous glance at the door, he made a noose with the rope before climbing on to an old piano that was stored up there and tying the rope up on one of the rafters above him. He tried not to think about what he was doing as he put his head through the noose and tightened it up. This went against everything he had been taught to believe but he didn't care. Considering everything he had been through lately, he was just going to hope God and his family could forgive him for going with the only reasonable means of escaping this hell.

…

Adam shivered as laid there on the bed, naked except for the dried blood all over his back. He had no idea how long Matt and Jeff had been gone, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before they returned. The anticipation of it was absolutely killing him, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He had tried to get up to his own two feet several times, but he was simply in too much pain to manage it. Every move he made caused the welts and cuts on his back to feel like they were on fire. So he just laid there, wishing he could scream for help and have it matter while he fell deeper and deeper into his own helplessness.

The door suddenly opened and Jeff walked back in. "No," he whimpered. He tried to shield himself as best as he could as Jeff locked the door behind him. "No please please no don't--"

"Sssshhh," Jeff cooed, walking over to Adam and kneeling down beside him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Adam didn't believe him. He tried to move back to avoid getting hurt again, but he was grabbed and made to be still before he could get far. "No!" he cried, breaking down into hysterical sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll be good please don't hurt me. Please…"

"Oh Addy, I know you're going to be good," Jeff said, kissing Adam's tears and holding on to him tightly. "Uncle Glenn is going to make sure Matty doesn't hurt you anymore and it'll go back to being just the two of us. You want that don't you? You want to be a good boy for me from now on, don't you?"

Adam nodded. As nuts as Jeff was, he could not deal with Matt's sadistic nature anymore.

Jeff smiled and kissed Adam's forehead. "My Addy." He tilted his head to the side and pulled Adam's hair just a little bit. "Say it," he ordered.

"Y-Yours," Adam repeated, his voice weak from all the screaming he had done earlier.

"For how long?" Jeff asked.

Adam gulped. He knew what he had to say…anything else would result in big trouble for him. "Forever," he declared, knowing right then and there that his fate was not only sealed, but directly in Jeff's hands.

…

Jay was going insane. He had been left alone in the room he had been abandoned in for what felt like forever. He had expected that at least Matt would come in and see him…unless Matt had found someone else to play with. "Fuck," he muttered, the knife he had found feeling heavier than ever. He wished that his ankles still weren't injured. He needed to be mobile or else no plan he was coming up with was ever going to work right.

Loud footsteps from the hallway made him look towards the door. At first he thought the person was going to go past his room but then the door opened and Connor came in, looking very upset. "Daddy!" he yelled, stomping his feet and pouting childishly. He didn't even look Jay's way; instead he started tearing the room apart in search of his father. "Daddy! My pet hung himself so I need a new one!"

Jay's breath caught in his throat. Cody killed himself? _Oh God._ He covered his face with his hands and shook his head. He was so numb from everything else that had happened that he couldn't even bring himself to cry about this. Hell, he almost though Cody was better off. At least he wasn't suffering anymore.

Connor's growl of frustration made Jay move his hands. He watched as Connor kept searching, suddenly noticing that the psychopath's phone was slowly falling out of his pocket. He held his breath, not daring to let it out until he saw it fall out and Connor stormed back out, not noticing it was gone and not locking the door either. Jay stayed still for a second, hardly believing his luck. Then he realized that it possibly would not last, so he sprang into action, crawling over to the device and grabbing it before someone could come in and take it away from him. _Fuck yes_ he thought in relief, quickly dialing the three numbers that could save him and whoever else was left. _For the love of God, please let this work out in our favor_.


	20. Chapter 20

"Damn it, where is he?" Glenn muttered under his breath as he continued to search for Matt. One would think because they were all stuck in one house that would make it easier for people to find each other, yet he couldn't find Matt anywhere. Part of him was starting to think that the bastard had left, but another part of him felt really sure that he was just hiding somewhere in the house. "Come on, come out come out wherever you are," he said in frustration. "I don't have all fucking night you know."

After another twenty minutes of searching, he managed to catch up with Matt in the basement. "What the fuck have you been doing?" he asked in exasperation. "Have you been running away from me or something?"

"Actually I was just trying to be alone for a little while," Matt said, leaning back against the wall and taking his lighter out of his pocket. He didn't normally smoke but he did like to play with a lighter from time to time. "I've been busy you know."

Glenn shook his head. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about actually."

"Is it now?" Matt sounded too calm for his own good.

"Yeah. Jeff don't want you hurting Adam anymore."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Jeff doesn't know what he wants. He's too fucking stupid to know anything."

"He is not too stupid for that," Glenn said firmly. "I found him crying his eyes out about this whole thing, so I think it's safe to say he wants you to keep your hands off of Adam."

That didn't set well with Matt at all. He began flicking his lighter off and on at a faster rate, and it sounded like he was grinding his teeth. "What did Jeff say to you exactly?"

"What I just told you damn it," Glenn said irritably. "Look, you know how he is. He could have another mood swing and want to kill Adam tomorrow, or he could want to keep him for God knows how long. But what you need to do is stop being a gigantic prick and start realizing that you can't control Jeff just because you want to. He wants what he wants and right now, he wants Adam."

Matt didn't say anything for a long time after that statement. He just looked down at his feet, playing with the lighter in a distracted way. For a moment, Glenn thought that he might have gotten through to him. But that thought ended when Matt put his lighter away and gave him a nasty look. "I think it's time for you to start minding your own business Glenn," he said, giving the larger man a nasty look before storming off.

Glenn sighed heavily and shook his head in exasperation. "Fucking hell," he muttered. That hadn't really gone exactly the way he had wanted it to go. He had wanted Matt to see reason, but maybe that was too much to ask. Matt's control freak nature was pretty strong after all. "I swear, if he fucking does something stupid I'm going to kick his ass into next week," he muttered under his breath. That was not a threat at all; that was a fucking promise.

…

Adam gulped nervously as Jeff hovered over him. His heart was pounding inside of his chest and his mouth felt really dry. Jeff was being all gentle and loving for the time being, but he had no idea how long that was really going to last. Jeff had been so mad at him before and if he made another wrong move…

"Relax Addy," Jeff said, brushing Adam's hair out of his eyes. "It's going to be okay. Uncle Glen is going to be taking care of Matt so we won't have to worry about him anymore."

Adam started to nod but was interrupted by Jeff kissing him. He kissed back without a fight, allowing Jeff to explore his mouth with his tongue to his heart's content. When Jeff finally broke the kiss, he gently pulled Adam up and then put him back down on his knees. "Make me wet for you," he ordered, removing his pants and then pushing on the back of Adam's neck to make his head go down. "Come on Addy, you can do it."

Adam whined softly but didn't attempt to fight Jeff. What would be the point? Jeff was going to get what he wanted one way or another, and it hurt less when he didn't fight it.

He opened his mouth and took as much of Jeff's length as he could, sucking on it hard and circling the head with his tongue. Jeff grabbed a hold of his long blonde locks and thrusted upwards, making Adam gag as the head hit the back of his throat. That made Jeff thrust harder, so all he could really do was try and relax his throat and mouth in hopes that he didn't get choked to death.

"Fuck, your mouth feels so good Addy," Jeff complimented, looking down at his pet with lust filled eyes. "So nice and hot…" He thrusted into Adam's mouth a couple of more times before pulling out and putting him back on the bed. Adam rubbed his throat gingerly, letting Jeff spread his legs apart and stare at him hungrily. His entire body was flushing brightly and he couldn't make it stop.

"So fucking pretty," Jeff said, leaning in and kissing Adam's thighs. Adam watched him carefully, gasping when he felt Jeff's tongue trace around his pucker. "Oh fuck…" he muttered, moaning when he felt Jeff's tongue go in all the way. He didn't want this to feel good, but God help him it did. It felt so good that it made him wrap his legs around Jeff's head in an attempt to pull him in even deeper. Jeff chuckled before thrusting his tongue in and out as fast as he could, getting Adam as wet as he could before moving back and replacing his tongue with his dripping cock. They both groaned loudly, but Jeff didn't give Adam very long to adjust to the intrusion. He just began thrusting his hips and sucking on Adam's neck hard enough to leave bruises.

"Mmmmppphhh fuuuckkk," Adam whined, wrapping his arms around Jeff and digging his nails into the psycho's back. He was trying to keep the volume of his voice down so nobody could hear him and walk in, but that was getting harder and harder to do by the second. Jeff was hitting his prostate with each and every thrust and he soon found himself moaning loudly and thrusting himself back up against Jeff frantically, needing to get off badly.

"You like that Addy?" Jeff asked, pinning Adam's hands down above his head with one hand and reaching down to lightly stroke Adam's erection with the other.

Adam nodded, trying to somehow make Jeff stroke him harder. So far it wasn't going so well.

"What was that now?" Jeff asked, refusing to touch Adam any more than he already was. "I didn't hear you."

"Yes!" Adam said quickly. "It feels so good…Jeff please…"

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Jeff ordered, stroking Adam only slightly harder.

"M-M-Make me cum," Adam stammered, his body literally trembling at this point.

Jeff grinned. "That's a good boy Addy." He began stroking Adam as hard as he could, making him cum with only a couple of touches. Adam closed his eyes and rode out the orgasm, barely feeling Jeff cum deep inside of him.

"Such a good Addy," Jeff purred, nuzzling his face against Adam's neck. "Such a good good Addy…"

…

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I'm in a fucking madhouse!" Jay exclaimed in a whisper, looking out the window and trying to figure out where the hell he was at. "My friends and I were kidnapped and now some of them are dead…fuck, for all I know, I'm the last one left!"

"Sir calm down--"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm going to fucking die if they find out I'm calling you people!"

"Okay sir, we really do want to help you. Do you have any idea where you're at?"

"Uh…." Jay started looking out the window and looking around for anything that would help him get himself and the others found. "The house next door is white and it's got like a blueish gray roof…we're definitely in the suburbs…and I think the sign at the end of the block says Ash Street…"

The door suddenly was kicked open and even though he tried to hide the phone as fast as possible, he knew that he was busted.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" James asked, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Nothing," Jay claimed, not feeling good about his chances of getting out of this alive. Right now he was just hoping that he had given the 911 operator enough to go on that would get the others helped.

"Nothing huh? So that's not Connor's phone you're holding and you didn't just make the biggest mistake of your life?"

"Uh…" Jay was quite sure he had already made the biggest mistake of his life by going to the insane asylum to ghost hunt, but he didn't get a chance to say that. James was on him before he could get any words out and acting purely on fear and instinct, he took out the knife he had found earlier and blindly stabbed at his attacker, managing to get him on the leg.

"Mother fucker!" James growled, jumping back a little bit in surprise and pain. He yanked the knife out of his leg and glared at Jay. "Fucking little shit!"

Jay tried to struggle as he was picked up by the throat, but then the knife he had just used ended up in his own stomach. A horrible pain ripped through his entire gut, but James wasn't done yet. The knife came back out and then was driven back in twice more, the blood drenching his shirt, the blade of the knife and James's hand. James was saying something else but Jay didn't hear him. He was faintly aware of being thrown but everything went black before his body ever hit what it was supposed to.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mother fucking hell!"

Mark groaned loudly, knowing that yell very well. "What now?" he asked, frowning when James came limping in. "What happened to you?"

James scowled as he plopped down on the chair and examined the wound on his leg." Jay stabbed me."

Mark felt his anger level rise from zero to a thousand within a matter of seconds. "Mother fucker! I'll fucking kill h--"

"I took care of it," James said, grabbing a dish towel that was on the table and wrapping it around his leg. "But we've got a whole different problem now."

"We do?" Mark asked, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Oh yeah," James confirmed. "Jay got a hold of the cops."

Mark's jaw literally dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He really really hoped this was James's bad way of telling a joke.

"No," James said, casting a look over at the door. "I don't know if he fingered us for sure, but if he gave them enough information to figure out where he was at…shit Marky, Helmsley and Michaels are just looking for an excuse to crucify us. If they figure out the call came from the house…shit, I TOLD you to let me take care of them last time."

Mark grunted unhappily. Michaels and Helmsley were two detectives that had been total pains in their asses since the day they had set foot in this town. They literally seemed to be chomping at the bit to pin something on them. James and the others were dying to kill the two of them and get them out of the way, but Mark had always held them off on that. It wasn't because he didn't want to kill the two assholes; he was dying to take them out himself. But both detectives had ties to the FBI, which made them riskier than hell to kill. If something happened to them, Mark knew he and the rest of his family would quickly turn into the first suspects.

"Come on Addy, let's get something to eat," Jeff said, leading Adam into the kitchen by the hand. He had his pet dressed in a fishnet shirt and a pair of his black Capri pants. "You need to keep up your strength."

Mark shook his head. "There's no time to eat," he informed Jeff, who glared at him for daring to disrupt his plans. He could already hear the sirens coming closer and closer, which was a really bad sign. "We have to--"

"EVERYONE GET THEIR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" James hollered. "NOW GOD DAMN IT!"

That cry brought the others running in real quick. Nobody dared to disobey James when he was that angry. "YOU!" he roared at Matt. He hopped up to his good leg and began smacking the crap out of the oldest Hardy brother. "You and your fucking need to fixate on Jeff's pet has fucked us! YOUR fucking pet just burned us! Stupid son of a bitch! Get Mor and Randy and get them NOW!"

Matt, who did not appreciate getting hit in the slightest, started to protest, but Mark nodded to Glen, who practically grabbed Matt by the back of the neck and started dragging him to go get the two other pets.

"What about Jay?" Connor asked, bouncing around next to Cooper. "What are we going to do about his body?" He had peeked into the room and had seen the damage his father had done.

Adam made a weird noise before shaking his head frantically. "No no no no," he moaned. "No no no no…"

"Oh Addy, don't be sad," Jeff said, grabbing a hold of the distressed man and hugging him tightly. "I'm sure James had a good reason to kill him. He always does."

Mark shook his head and started moving everyone along towards the basement. They had a trapdoor down there that they could escape out of, which was good because the cops were already pulling up right in their fucking yard. "We don't got time to get his ass too."

"That's why we go to Plan B," James said grimly, hopping on to Mark's back so he could get carried down the stairs.

"Plan B?" Mark was already cringing at the thought. "And what does Plan B involve exactly?"

"Boom booms!" Connor exclaimed.

"He said it, not me," James said with a shrug.

Mark groaned. _Damn it, my shit is going to get all burned up. That's just fucking wonderful. Lawson better replace every single bit of it or I'm not going to be happy._

…

"Are we sure this is even the house the call came from?" Shawn asked Hunter as they got out of the car and started heading to the house. They both had their guns drawn and the backup they had brought along was circling the house, making sure nobody snuck out the back door.

Hunter nodded at his partner, both on the job and off it. "The house next door is the only white one with a blueish gray roof on this entire street. This is the place."

Shawn nodded, accepting that answer. It wasn't like he needed a whole bunch of persuading to convince him of this. They both knew about the evil that lived in this house. Despite not being able to pin anything on James, Mark or any of the others who seemed to be always coming in and out of the house, everyone knew they were no good. There were numerous disappearances that had taken place within the city and the next three towns that had started as soon as they showed up. It was just a matter of actually proving they had something to do with any of them.

"Damn it," Hunter muttered, smelling the smoke that was coming out of the house. "That's not good." He kicked the door open and went in, looking around and ready to shoot anything that moved funny.

"Go check upstairs," Shawn said, following him in and checking the hallway closets to make sure nobody was hiding in there. "I'll help look down here."

"Be careful," Hunter said, pecking Shawn on the cheek before running upstairs and kicking open doors. The first few doors led to absolutely nothing, and just when he was about to go investigate the yelling he heard coming from downstairs, he kicked open one last door and found a male teenager lying in a pool of blood. "Shit," he cursed, running over to the blonde and checking for a pulse. He managed to find one, but it was so weak that it could stop at any second. "Come on kid, hang on," he muttered as he scooped the boy into his arms and went back downstairs.

"Hunter!" Shawn yelled, coming at him just as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "We need to get out. Like right now."

Hunter nodded, letting Shawn lead him out of the house and towards the firetrucks that were starting to try to put out the flames. But before the water could properly start doing its job, the whole house practically blew up, knocking Hunter and Shawn right off their feet. Hunter did his best not to land on the injured teen he was carrying, but he was so distracted by the ringing in his ears that his best turned out to not be so good.

_What the hell did those assholes do?_ He shook his head, looking back at the house that was now _completely_ consumed by flames. Their backup and a few of the firefighters were rushing over to the teen he was holding, knowing that he needed help and he needed it now. _Fuck it,_ Hunter thought, turning his attention back to the kid. _We'll figure that out later…right now we got to get this poor guy to a fucking hospital._

…

**A/N: Jay's still alive but he's barely hanging on, Hunter and Shawn are in on the action and the psychos are on the run and don't know that Jay is still breathing…drama drama drama.**


	22. Chapter 22

Judy Copeland walked into the intensive care unit, going as fast as she could in her heels. Since she had become Jay's legal guardian after his parents had died in a car crash six years ago, she had been the one who got the call after Jay had been admitted into the hospital. According to the doctors, Jay required multiple blood transfusions, but there was still a really large chance that he wouldn't make it through the night. Judy hoped to God that he did, because she didn't know what she would do if she lost him. He and Adam were her world. Their disappearance had spun her whole world out of whack and the fact that Jay was near death and Adam was still missing and possibly dead himself was killing her.

"Ma'am?" one of the nurses she passed said. "Ma'am? You can't-"

Judy ignored her and began checking every room she could get into for Jay. "Where is he?" she asked impatiently. She opened another door and scared a family sitting around an old man. "Damn it!"

The nurse tried to grab Judy's arm in order to stop her. "Ma'am please, you can't-"

"Leave me alone!" Judy snarled, just about popping the woman right in the face. She knew she was being nuts but she couldn't help herself. Her babies had been taken from her and she was ready to snap completely.

After opening a couple more doors and making a total jackass out of herself, she finally managed to get to Jay's room. "Oh Jesus," she said under her breath, going straight over to the bed. Jay was laying there, looking pale as death, hooked up to all kinds machines that were currently keeping him alive. "Poor baby," she said softly, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his head. "My poor baby…what did these bastards do to you?"

Jay gave no sign that he had even heard her. He just continued to lay there, stuck in a coma he couldn't get out of.

Judy let out a shaky sigh before pulling up a chair and sitting down in it. She had never felt so helpless in her life. The cops were still looking for Adam and all of his other friends and the doctors were doing what they could for Jay, which meant that all she could do was sit there and wait. "Fuck," she muttered, wringing her hands together because she had nothing else to do with them. "God please," she said softly, praying for the first time in over a decade. "Please…please bring Adam back to me and let Jay live. Please. The boys are so sweet. They don't deserve to be hurt like this. Please please please let them come out of this alive." She wasn't sure if there was anyone up there listening to her plea, but she had to try. It wasn't like there was anything else she could do. This was all she had.

…

"What the fuck are we going to do now?" Cooper asked as Mark drove the Winnebago down the interstate. They had all been shocked when Mark had decided that it should be their getaway vehicle, but in retrospect it was actually kind of brilliant. It was so far removed from the vehicles they usually had and given the fact that it was camping season, there were tons of these things out on the road. They fit right in with everyone else.

"I have no fucking idea," Mark replied. He glanced over at James, who was in the passenger's seat. "You got any bright ideas?"

"South," James replied. "Go south."

"What's south Daddy?" Connor asked. He was sitting at the table, playing with his toys.

"Mexico," James answered.

Cooper raised his eyebrows. That answer was kind of shocking, considering the fact that James hated the country because he didn't understand the language. But then again, where else were they going to go? Until shit calmed down, they couldn't stay in the states. The longer they stayed here, the more likely it was that the FBI was going to come and try to put them all in jail. "How do you think we're going to get across the border?" he asked, sitting down next to Connor and gently ruffling his younger brother's hair. "FBI probably has people down there watching it by now. I'll bet you a hundred dollars every car going in that country is being searched right as we speak."

Glenn, who was sitting on the couch fiddling with Cooper's PSP, paused his game and looked up. "He's right you know," he told James and Mark. "Mexico is kind of an obvious choice for wanted fugitives to go."

James sighed. "Yeah, but Canada is too far away. And there's no way we can take a plane or anything over to Europe in this fucking country. Security here is tighter than a virgin's asshole."

Cooper chuckled at his father's graphic description before glancing towards the back of the vehicle. There was a curtain covering the doorway to the bedroom and he could see the shadow of both Hardy's just behind it. "Someone should go back there and separate the two of them," he commented, not actually wanting to get up and do it themselves. He didn't know what the fuck was going on between the two of them, and he didn't particularly care to find out. Matt's jealousy and Jeff's insistence on treating Adam like he was something special were really really annoying.

"Fuck them," James said irritably. "I'm two seconds away from fucking killing Matt for not sticking with his fucking pet. If he wanted Adam, he should have fucking taken him in the first place and killed Jay before all this happened. This whole situation is his fucking fault."

"I don't think he really wanted Adam until Jeff started "loving" him," Glenn piped up.

"I don't care," James snapped. "Point is, they're both idiots." He looked at Mark. "Now get us to Steve's ranch. If anyone can get us across the border, it's him."

Mark scowled unhappily but didn't say a word. He didn't like Steve but they all knew James had a good point. If anyone could help them now, it was good old Stone Cold. They just had to hope that Austin was in the mood to actually help them this time.

…

"Your hair is just so pretty Addy," Jeff cooed, brushing Adam's hair like he was a doll or something. His pet had been tied up against John and Randy and while he wasn't particularly thrilled with not being able to play with his pet properly during the trip, he was doing the best he could given the circumstances. James and Mark were in the foulest of moods and Matt was still all cranky and stuff, so he was just keeping his mouth shut around everyone else and doing his best to keep Adam company. "I think you should keep your hair like this forever and ever. What do you think?"

Adam couldn't really respond because his mouth had duct tape over it, but Jeff could see in his eyes that his pet was starting to love him back. It was just one of those things he could tell. "Oh Addy, you're so cute," he said as he hugged the blonde tightly. "We're going on vacation. Isn't it exciting? I-"

"Oh my God, would you shut up?" Matt finally snapped. He had been standing in the corner, watching the scene play out in front of him with a disgusted look on his face. "You are so fucking annoying."

Jeff looked up at Matt with a hurt look before scowling and sticking out his tongue defiantly. "Fuck you Matt! You're a fucking asshole." He snuggled up to Adam and gave Matt a death glare. "I hate you. I hope you explode into millions of teeny tiny pieces and go to hell."

Matt's face went totally blank for a second before twisting into a hateful sneer. Before Jeff could do anything, Matt had leapt over the bed and was grabbing him by the throat. "What did you just say?" he asked, slamming Jeff up against the wall. "Come on Jeff, say it again. SAY IT!" He smirked as Jeff stayed completely silent. "That's what I thought." He released Jeff's throat and smacked him across the face so he could go back to the corner and do the brooding thing he had been doing earlier.

Jeff stuck out his lower lip and slid down to the floor. His face was stinging like hell but he wasn't going to give Matt the satisfaction of crying. Oh no. No no no no. He was going to wait and get Matt back for that when he was least expecting it. One way or another, revenge would be his.


	23. Chapter 23

As they pulled up to the ranch that was in the middle of nowhere, James saw that Steve was sitting on his porch, drinking a beer and practically glaring at their Winnebago. "You guys think he knows?"

"Probably," Mark said with a nod. "He keeps up with the news and stuff. Hell, he probably knows more about our situation than we do."

"Lovely." James tightened his grip on the wheel, trying to contain his frustration and doing a terrible job at it. This was not the way things were supposed to be going at all. Being on the run and having things fall apart on him were not a part of the plan. He wasn't sure what had been on the plan in the first place but this had definitely not been it.

"He looks cranky," Connor observed as Steve got up and motioned for them to pull the Winnebago into the open garage.

"Of course he does," Glenn said with a shake of his head. "It's not like we ever come here for social calls. We're always asking him for help and shit. I'm surprised he even puts up with us."

"He puts up with us cuz he loves us!" Connor declared. He had grabbed on to Cooper's leg and was hugging him tightly. "Isn't that right Coopy?"

Cooper snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Connor. The rest of us will stay here in the land of reality."

James grunted at those words as he pulled into the garage. Steve was already coming in and shutting the door behind them, so he shut off the engine and opened the door so he could talk to the bald man. "Steve-"

"What the fuck are you idiots doing?" Steve asked angrily, shaking his head in exasperation. "Seriously, have you gone even crazier than you already are? Not only do you have the law on your ass but you leave behind a survivor?"

James's eyes widened in confusion. "Survivor? What are you talking about?"

"The news hasn't said a name but they said there's a kid who's in a coma-"

_Jay. That little bastard. How dare he be tough enough to live this long. _"Son of a bitch," James muttered. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. There was nothing he could really do about it now. The cops already knew who they all were so it wasn't like going back to finish the job was going to do anything but get him caught.

"Can you get us across the border Austin?" Mark asked. He got out of the vehicle and walked around to the side Steve and James was on. "Like sometime right about now?"

"Right now? Fuck no, I'm not a god damn miracle worker," Steve grunted. He looked over at Cooper and Connor, nodding at them when Connor waved at him eagerly. "I've got a process."

"Well we don't have time for processes," Mark snapped. He put his arms around James and rested his chin on his shoulder. "We're burned and we need to get out of dodge before shit gets worse."

Steve snorted. "First of all, don't you make any demands from me you sumbitch. I don't have to fucking help you do anything. Second of all, if I do help you, I fucking need to have a process. Without the process, your stupid asses will get busted and then what are you going to do? Huh? Answer me that."

James shook his head and patted Mark's arm. "Come on Steve, you know we'll make it worth your while if you help us. We've got three pretty little bitches-"

"You're still carrying around bitches with you?" Steve asked, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "Idiots! When are you going to learn to just fuck them and kill them?"

"Hey, we've killed a whole bunch of them already!" James said defensively. "You should have seen how many we had before." He stepped away from Mark's embrace and put his hands on Steve's shoulders. "Come on man, help us out here. Please? Don't make me beg now."

"You wouldn't beg Lawson," Steve pointed out. "So don't even try that."

"Well no, I wouldn't," James admitted. "But that's not the point. The point is, you're going to help, aren't you?"

"Just get in the house and I'll see what I can do," Steve replied. "Fucking useless idiots. The whole lot of ya…"

James ignored Steve's rant just like he always did and watched as Glen, Matt and Jeff drag John, Randy and Jeff out of the Winnebago. The fact that Jeff was glaring at Matt hatefully was not lost on anyone, including Matt himself. James glanced over at Mark, who just shook his head. The both of them were getting sick and tired of the Hardy brothers' shenanigans. Matt's jealously and Jeff's diva attitude were wearing thin, especially in this situation.

"We might have to get rid of them," Mark whispered in his hear, waiting until the brothers went inside before actually saying that.

James nodded in agreement. "I know." It wasn't the most pleasant thought in the world because he was kind of attached to Matt and Jeff in a way, but there was only so much more he could put up with. The way the two of them were carrying on made them a liability, which was not something that could be put up with. Not when his, Mark's and his sons' asses were on the line. As used to the Hardys' as he was, they were expendable. It was unfortunate but that was the way it was.

…

A few hours went by and Randy found himself having to pee really badly. Unfortunately, from the sounds that were coming from upstairs, it didn't seem like anyone was going to come and untie him from the chair any time soon. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath, trying to move his wrists so he could slip out of the ropes that were keeping him tied down. "Fuck!"

"How much longer do you think we have?" John asked. He was tied down to the chair next to Randy and he looked about as defeated as he could get.

Randy shook his head. "I have no idea." It wasn't a very comforting answer, but then again, what comfort could they possibly find in this situation? As it was, they were either extremely unlucky or extremely unfortunate to be still breathing at the moment. On the one hand, an optimist would say being alive was a good thing because that meant they could possibly escape. On the other hand though, a pessimist could easily point out that this meant they were going to suffer for that much longer.

Maybe it was just the culmination of everything that had been going on, but Randy sure as fuck would agree with the pessimist right now.

"God damn it," John muttered, shaking his head and fighting back the tears. "I can't take this shit no more. I just can't. I-"

"Jeff said it'll be alright," Adam said, startling both Randy and John. He seemed to be talking more to himself than anyone else. "It'll be okay. Jeff said this, he said it."

Randy blinked, stunned by Adam's words. "Uh…Adam I hate to burst your bubble, but Jeff is absolutely insane. You can't trust anything he said."

"I can too," Adam claimed, actually glaring at Randy now. "I'm his Addy. He told me it'll be okay and he means it. He-"

"Maybe it'll be okay for you," John snapped, getting nasty because he was freaking out. "That idiot thinks you're a pet and nobody but Matt has given enough of a shit to disagree with him about that. For me and Randy though…shit, we're going to end up dead, just like everyone else."

"No no-"

"They killed Evan, Ted, Jay and they caused Cody to hang himself. Wake up and smell the roses Adam! We're fucked! Completely and totally fucked! James or Mark or someone else is going to get us and then Matt will probably fuck up Jeff and then kill you-"

"Shut up!" Adam yelled, shaking his head vehemently. "He won't! Jeff said he won't so he won't. He won't he won't…"

Randy tuned out the rest of Adam's muttering, knowing that it wasn't going to do any good to fight with him about this. Adam had obviously suffered some kind of mental breakdown and this confidence in Jeff had to be his way of trying to deny the fact that he was going to die too. It was something Randy didn't really blame Adam for. If he needed to tell himself that shit to make himself feel better, then Randy figured he could have at it. He on the other hand, was going to unwillingly stay in reality.

_Fuck me, reality fucking blows…_


	24. Chapter 24

"You know, you and Adam were quite the handful when you were kids," Judy said as she gently held on to Jay's hand. He was still clinging to life but the doctors were far from optimistic. She wasn't going to give up hope though. Hope was all she had at this point. "I had a hell of a time keeping up with you two. You were always running off and getting yourself into trouble…" She kissed his hand, hoping that he could hear what she was saying. She was hoping that if she talked to him enough, he could possibly wake up. "I remember the first time the two of you snuck out. I woke up at two in the morning and found the two of you gone. It scared me half to death and I spent the whole night searching for you, only to come home in the morning and find you two trying to sneak back in through the window. You two stayed out all night just to stay out…I was so angry at you that day because you scared the shit out of me, but looking back on it, I kind of have to laugh. You two thought you were so cool doing what you did…"

No response from Jay. It was like she was talking to a wall. "I remember the time you convinced Adam he could really be a real life Spiderman," she went on, shaking her head as that particular came to mind. "I don't know how you did it but you really got him going that day. I came home to find him on the roof, ready to swing over to the neighbor's house with his "webbing"…of course he ended up breaking his leg in three places when he tried it. And you thought it was the funniest thing in the world." Judy shook her head and smiled softly. "Adam got you back pretty good though. He got you drunk and left you naked in the middle of the road."

Grabbing the bottle of water that was next to her, Judy unscrewed the cap and took a big drink out of it. When she was done she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand and put the cap back on to the bottle, staring at Jay sadly. "I don't know why those psychos hurt you and I doubt that I want to find out. And I don't know what you went through…the things you saw…what they put you through…but I do know that I want you to wake up. I want you to wake up and I want Adam and the others to be found alive and I want those bastards in jail for hurting you so much." She reached out and gently touched his face. "I love you Jason."

Jay's hands twitched slightly and Judy's hopes soared through the roof. But then nothing else happened and she sighed and shook her head. "Come on honey, please wake up," she pleaded. She gave him a firm kiss on the forehead and squeezed his hand tightly. "Please wake up for me baby. Please please please…"

…

"Here you go," Hunter said as he handed Shawn the cup of cappuccino that he had wanted. One Smores flavored coffee thingy."

"Thank you," Shawn said happily. He took the hot beverage and took a big drink of it, burning the hell out of his tongue and throat. "Hot hot hot!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Of course it's hot you dope. It's coffee." He put the keys into the ignition and started the car up. "We go through this every time Shawnie. One would think you would know by now not to take big drinks of the stuff."

Shawn pouted and set the cup down in the cup holder. "You don't got to scold me Hunter. Me being burned alive was punishment enough."

"Sorry baby." Hunter leaned over and kissed Shawn's cheek. "Forgive me?"

"Always," Shawn assured him. He grabbed his cell phone and held it up. "Vince called while you were inside."

"He did?" Vince McMahon was the Deputy Director of the FBI and Hunter's father in law. Hunter had married his daughter Stephanie, although nobody in her family knew that their marriage was a pretty open one."What did he say?"

"He was just making sure that we're staying put and not trying to get ourselves involved in this mess," Shawn answered. "The FBI has the lunatic situation under control-"

Hunter snorted at that. "They have it under control? Come on Shawn, you know how Vince is. They're never going to catch these guys. They're too smart for him."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Shawn asked. "We try to go over our heads, we're screwed."

"Give me my phone. I know who we have to call."

Shawn looked uneasy. "Hunter…"

"Shawn come on. The law isn't going to be able to do anything to these guys. They're going to find a way to escape punishment and they'll just keep hurting people. Now give me my phone." Hunter didn't want to have to say it again.

Shawn sighed and reluctantly handed Hunter his phone. "Whatever you're planning-"

"It won't be traced back to us," Hunter assured him. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

…

"You're really so pretty Addy," Jeff cooed happily. He had gotten Adam out of the basement and dragged him up to his room so they could play a little bit. He was counting down the minutes until he was sure that Matt would be asleep and time seemed to just be dragging by as slowly as possible. _Stupid clock. You're broken aren't you? I bet you are. You don't want me to get mean old Matty but you can't stop him. Imma get him one way or another._ "So so pretty." He grabbed Adam's head and began planting a whole bunch of kisses all over his face.

"Thank you," Adam said quietly. He was letting Jeff get him all dolled up, which delighted Jeff to no end. He took that to mean that Adam was coming around to his way of thinking.

"You're welcome Addy." Jeff finished brushing Adam's hair and then pulled it into pigtails. "We should get you a school girl's outfit. That would look really good on you." He began kissing Adam's neck, nipping at the skin hard enough to draw a tiny amount of blood. "Would you like that Addy? Would you like a school girl's outfit so you can put on a little show for me?"

Adam nodded. Jeff giggled and hugged his pet tightly. "My sweet Addy. Let's watch a movie." He kissed Adam on the cheek before getting up and grabbing the DVD he had stolen from Steve's collection downstairs. "We is gonna watch a movie about snakes who get on a plane Addy," Jeff announced. He put the movie in the DVD player and then tossed the case down to the floor before hopping back on to the bed. "You're going to like this movie Addy. You'll like it a whole lot."

"Okay," Adam said. He snuggled up to Jeff and kept his eyes glued to the screen. Jeff giggled at that but went silent when the movie started. He liked this movie because of the snakes. Snakes were one of his favorite animals. Maybe they weren't as cute and cuddly as dogs, but they were cool because they were all snake-y and scaly. He had always wanted a rattlesnake as a pet but Matt had never let him have one. Stupid Matt. Once he was gone that would change. He would have all the pet rattlesnakes that he could ever want.

Jeff noticed that Adam was tired after the movie was done so he tucked him in before grabbing his knife and leaving the room. He creeped through the hallway on his tip toes, carefully entering Matt's room and quietly shutting the door behind him. The room was dark but Jeff could see a shape laying in the bed. Sneering angrily, Jeff jumped on to the bed and brought the knife down on to the form, his eyes widening when it cried out in a voice that wasn't Matt's at all. "What the-" Jeff started to say as he threw the covers back. To his shock, John was the one he had just attacked. His hands were tied above his head and he was naked saved for the ball gag stuck in his mouth. "Uh….whoops," Jeff said, patting the dying man on the cheek. "You're not Ma-"

A leather belt was suddenly wrapped around his neck, choking him as he was yanked back roughly. "You think I didn't know something like that was going to come?" Matt asked angrily, pulling back on the belt so much that Jeff couldn't breathe at all. "You think I'm stupid?" He chuckled and pushed Jeff face down on to the bloody sheets, only loosening his grip on the belt just enough to allow Jeff to breathe. "I'm not stupid Jeff. You're the stupid one here. My stupid little baby brother."

Jeff tried to fight Matt off but Matt was much stronger than him. He struggled to breathe as his pants were ripped down to his ankles and all he could do was let out a choked groan as he felt Matt slam into him as hard as he could.

"Oooh fuck," Matt groaned, biting down on Jeff's shoulder as hard as he could. "You're so fucking tight Jeffro."

"Fuck you," Jeff wheezed out, earning himself a violent smack on the back of his head.

"That's not very nice Jeff," Matt scolded. "I'm trying to teach you some manners here…maybe I should extend the lesson a bit?"

Jeff closed his eyes and tried to ignore the way Matt was pounding into him. The pain that was shooting up his spine was unbelievable and he was fairly certain that something inside of him had torn because he could feel himself bleeding.

"Hey," Matt snarled, pulling back on the belt so hard that Jeff heard something in his neck pop. "I asked you a question."

Jeff tried to tell Matt to go fuck himself but he didn't have enough oxygen in his lungs to do so. Matt seemed to get the message anyway though, because he started thrusting even harder than ever, eventually spilling his seed deep inside of Jeff's body. Jeff was relieved at first because Matt took the belt off his neck, which finally allowed him to breathe properly. But the relief ended when he was grabbed by the hair and forcibly dragged up to his feet.

"Come on," Matt ordered. "This lesson isn't over yet. It's time to get your little bitch involved in the fun."


	25. Chapter 25

Phil Brooks walked into his bathroom and turned on the faucet in the sink so he could rinse off his face. The bags under his eyes were growing bigger and bigger by the day and he desperately needed a rest, but rest alluded him, teasing him with gentle touches but then it would leave, leaving him to non-helpful sleep that made him feel even more tired than he had been to begin with. It was getting to the point where he was really starting to believe that he was going completely insane. Not that he had a really long way to go to begin with. He hadn't really been sane in a very long time. Not since that day…that fateful day…

"Phil?'

Phil blinked and looked over to see that his companions Luke Gallows, Serena Debb and Joey Mercury were standing at the doorway. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's time," Luke informed him. "Someone named Hunter called and said he heard through the grapevine that we're searching for that crazy Lawson clan. He says he's pretty sure they're heading towards the Mexico border since the FBI is chasing after them now."

Phil took that information in, nodding slightly before glancing down at the sink. Three years ago his entire family had been wiped out by the Lawsons, and he himself had almost died too, but help had come right after his heart had stopped and the EMT's had gotten his heart started again and eventually he was able to physically recover from the attack. Mentally and emotionally though, he never got over what happened that night. He wanted to die so badly because the only people he had ever cared about were gone, but he was too angry to just go ahead and off himself. No, he needed to try to get more closure than that. So he had recruited other lost souls like himself, people who had no direction in their lives and who believed that death was a better than staying alive in this God forsaken world.

"Phil?" Serena reached out and touched his shoulder gently. Out of his three companions, she seemed to be the one that was always reaching out and trying to get closer to him. He never really responded to her advances though. What was the point? He was on a suicide mission. Targeting a group of killers like the Lawsons was a surefire way to end up dead, but if there was any chance that he could take them with him, he was going to go for it.

"Come on," he said, pulling up the hood of his jacket and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Let's go. I want this finished now."

…

James sighed as Austin won yet another game of poker. "This is absolutely retarded," he declared. "I hate this game, I hate these games and I hate bald headed Texans and their smug faces."

Austin just laughed at him. "You wanna quit Lawson?"

"No," James refused stubbornly. He could not admit defeat. He just couldn't. Admitting defeat was not in his nature-especially when it would just make Steve all the more cocky. "I will beat you one way or another."

Mark shook his head in amusement. "You're fighting a losing battle Lawson. You suck at this game."

James made a face at him. "Oh yeah? Well why don't you play then?"

"Because I don't feel like it." Mark slipped his hand under James's shirt and started running it up and down James's chest and stomach. "I've got something much better that I feel like doing."

"Oh yeah?" James grinned and moved over into Mark's lap. "Well why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I don't know. Maybe I wanted to wait until now." Mark nipped at James's lower lip and James growled playfully at him.

Steve rolled his eyes at them. "Oh would you two go get a room?" he asked in an annoyed voice. "I don't want to see that shit."

"Liar," James said. He grinned and gave Austin a smug look. "You know you want to see us fuck. You're just dying to watch and jack o-" A loud thump and a scream from upstairs made all three of them look up at the ceiling. "What the fuck was that?" James asked.

"I don't know," Mark replied. "It has to be Matt and Jeff though. Your boys and Crispy are watching TV so-"

"You think we should go up there and tell them to knock it off?" Steve asked.

Mark snorted loudly at that. "Honestly? At this point, those two need to work their shit out by themselves, even if it kills them. I'm really not in the mood to play peacemaker this time."

"Yeah really," James agreed. Maybe it was harsh but he and Mark weren't their parents. There was only so much shit that they would put up with before they just said to hell with it.

"Fine then," Steve said with a shrug. "Whatever. But whatever they break, you two are buying. Deal?"

"Deal," James and Mark said at the same time before getting up and heading to the nearest bathroom. If they couldn't go upstairs and fuck because they would just get interrupted by a fighting Matt and Jeff, then they would have to settle for a quick fuck in the bathroom, which was actually fine with James. The sooner he and Mark fucked, the sooner he could go back to trying to beat Steve at cards. One way or another, he was going to do it, even if he had to kill someone to do it.

…

Jeff cried out in pain as he felt Matt's knee slam into his back. He had managed to kick Matt in the groin and get out of being choked by the belt, but Matt had quickly managed to tackle him to the floor and start beating the shit out of it. "Mother fucker!" he yelped when he felt Matt's hand grab his hair. He started swinging his arms and legs wildly, desperately trying to hit any part of Matt that he could hit. He knew that he needed to fight as hard as he could because Matt was so much stronger than he was. "Stop it! MATT!"

Matt growled and slammed his knee into Jeff's back again, making Jeff scream in pain. He had gone into a rage the likes of which Jeff had never seen from him before. All the jealousy he had been feeling had mixed in with his normally volatile temper and had created an absolute monster. "Come on!" he snarled. He slammed Jeff's head down into the floor before dragging him back into the bedroom Adam was in. "There's the little slut," Matt sneered when he slammed the door shut behind them. He was staring at Adam hatefully, who was looking at him in complete and total fear. "Look what you're making me do." He kicked Jeff as hard as he could while keeping his angry brown eyes focused on the terrified blonde. "Look! This is all your fault!" He took a couple of threatening steps towards Adam, which caused Jeff to launch at himself at Matt and sink his teeth into his older brother's neck.

"Mother fucker!" Matt howled. He started thrashing around wildly, finally running back and smashing Jeff back first into the wall. Jeff managed to hang on the first time, but then Matt did it several more times and he was forced to let go because his back couldn't take the abuse. Letting out a feral snarl, Matt turned around and started punching Jeff mercilessly, and as hard as he tried, Jeff could barely defend himself. He was getting beaten within an inch of his life and he could only close his eyes and hope that Matt would get it out of his system and leave Adam alone. _Not fucking likely…_

Suddenly Matt grunted in pain and the beating stopped. Jeff tentatively opened his eyes and saw that Adam was standing behind Matt, a completely blank expression on his face. "Addy what-" he gasped as Matt fell to the floor, seeing not only the stab wound in Matt's back but the bloody knife in Adam's hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Adam could hardly believe what he had just done. He stared down at Matt's body in disbelief, not even believing that he had done it for a moment. There had been no conscious decision on his part to do it; he had just seen Matt attack Jeff and had sprang into action. "Oh god," he moaned. He let the knife slip out of his hand and go down to the floor, his whole body trembling in fear already. He had just killed Jeff's brother. What had he been thinking? Jeff was going to be furious at him. "Oh god oh god oh god…"

Jeff stared down at his brother's body in shock. Shock was about the only emotion Adam could distinguish at the moment and he was sure he didn't want to find out all that was going through his head. He backed up into the corner and sank down to the floor, pulling his legsup into his chest and burying his face in his knees. The shaking of his body was getting worse and worse with each passing second. He was convinced that he was going to die within the next couple of minute. Even though Matt had been beating the shit out of him, he was still Jeff's brother. There was no way Jeff could ever forgive him.

"Matty?" Jeff began poking and shaking Matt's body. He tilted his head to the side when Matt didn't respond. The older Hardy was already gone. "Matty?" He tilted his head to the other side and continued to stare at his deceased older brother before looking back at Adam. "Addy?" He frowned when Adam didn't respond to him. "Addy?" He crawled over to the blonde and put his face just inches from his. "You…you killed Matty."

"I'm sorry," Adam whimpered.

Jeff blinked in confusion. "Sorry?" He grabbed Adam's face and forced him to look up at him. "You saved me." He smiled a deranged smile and surprised Adam with a firm kiss on the lips. "Good Addy. You're a good good Addy."

Adam was shocked, to say the least. "You don't hate me?"

"Hate you? I could never hate you Addy." Jeff pulled Adam into his arms and began cradling him like a little baby. "You're my sweet little Addy. Matty was being a big meanie and he was hurting me really badly. You stopped him though. You protected me and I love you." He started planting kisses all over the top of Adam's head. "You did the right thing baby. Don't let any mean people tell you differently, okay?"

Adam nodded and hugged Jeff tightly. He was so happy that Jeff was not mad at him. "Are we going to bury him?"

"We should," Jeff admitted. "This isn't our house. Steve is going to get mad if we just leave a mess." He looked serious for all of about three seconds and then he began to giggle madly. "But I don't wanna. Matt's a meanie and he can rot there forever and ever." He kissed Adam again before getting up and carrying Adam towards the bed. "Come on Addy. It's time to go sleepies."

…

Jay felt like he was trapped in a dark abyss, barely able to hear and surrounded by such a terrible darkness that he couldn't tell whether his eyes were open or closed. He could hear his mother calling out for him but her voice was muffled. He didn't know whether it was because she was far away or if there was something wrong with his ears. What he did know was that he didn't like it. He wanted-no, _needed_-to hear his mother's voice more clearly. He began fighting to get out of the darkness, almost giving up a couple times because it was so hard but finally managing to get into the light when he was really starting to believe it was impossible. The light revealed he was laying in a hospital bed and his mother was by his side, reading from one of his and Adam's old children's books. When she saw that he had opened his eyes, she shrieked with joy and started hugging him for all he was worth.

"Jason! Oh my baby…oh thank God you're awake! You're awake!"

Jay groaned and did his best to hug her back. What had happened to him came rushing back and he honestly was never more shocked before in his life than he was right then. He was alive? He was really alive. It was hard to believe. He had wanted to escape so badly the entire time he was held captive but he had never truly believed that any of them would get away. The fact that he was here at the hospital still alive baffled his mind.

"I'm going to go get a doctor, okay sweetie?" Judy said. She started giving him kisses all over his face. "I'll be right back. Can you stay awake for me? Huh? Can you stay awake?"

He managed to nod but then he reached out and grabbed her arm before she could get far. "Adam…?"

She shook her head sadly. "We don't have him back yet sweetie. Everyone's looking for him though." She gave him another kiss on the forehead. "They're going to find him okay? Don't you worry."

That was easy for her to say. She hadn't endured what he had. She hadn't seen what the others had gone through. He felt tears springing up behind his eyes and he didn't bother to stop them. He just let them fall, hating the utter helplessness that was overwhelming him. It was going to be too late. He hated realizing this but he couldn't make the feeling go away. If they even managed to find Adam and the others, it was going to be way too late.

The damage was going to already be done.

…

"So Blondie kills Matt and Jeff forgives him just like that?" Cooper said, trying to get caught up on everything that had been happening while he was asleep.

"Yup," James confirmed. Mark and Steve were yelling at Jeff and Adam for making huge messes while they buried Matt and John's bodies. "And Jeff killed the pretty boy thinking it was Matt." He glanced back at Randy, who was being held by Connor. "We should just kill him and get it over with."

"NO!" Connor protested. "Jeff still has his pet still! I want one for me!"

Cooper rolled his eyes. He and James weren't about to argue with Connor. They were too much in a hurry. "Can we please hurry up?" he asked. "I would like to get to Mexico sometime today!"

"Hold your horsies!" Jeff ordered as he and Adam finished burying the bodies. He took a handkerchief out of his back pocket and used it to not only wipe his own forehead off, but Adam's as well.

"I ought to make you clean up that blood too," Steve grumbled.

Mark shook his head. "Another time Steve. We really do have to go."

"I know I know." Steve snatched the shovels out of Jeff and Adam's hands and took them to the garage while the others went into the RV they were going to be traveling in. The windows in the back were blacked out and that was the part they all had to stay in until they got to where in Mexico Steve was taking them. "He fixed the air in here this time, didn't he?" James asked as he plopped down on the bed. "If he didn't, I'm strangling him and leaving his redneck carcass to rot."

Cooper checked the status of the air conditioner before he sat down. "It works fine," he assured his dad. "You can relax."

"Good." James pulled Mark into bed with him and rested his head on his chest. "Wake me up when we're in Mexico."

Mark glared down at James in exasperation. "What, I'm your pillow now?"

"Yes. Now shut up and stay still so I can sleep."

Mark rolled his eyes but reluctantly did what he was told. Cooper watched Jeff pull Adam into the corner and sit down on the floor with him, cooing a bunch of baby talk and brushing his pet's hair like he was a doll or something. He didn't know whether to think the display was sickening or kind of cute.

"Coopy? Will you play CandyLand with me?"

Cooper glared down at Connor. "Are you going to cheat again?"

Connor shook his head. "No Coopy. I would never cheat!"

Cooper didn't believe him but he played anyway. And he was proven right in not believing the promise because Connor cheated, just like he always did. That led to their typical argument that ended with the board game being thrown and hitting Mark in the head, making the older man nearly throttle the both of them. All in all, it seemed like a typical road trip-until they heard two gunshots and the back tires blew out immediately afterwards.

"Sweet Jesus!" James yelled at the top of his lungs. "What the fuck is that?"

Nobody really had an answer for him. The RV was swerving all over the place and Cooper fell on top of Connor because he couldn't keep his balance. "STEVE!"

"I'M TRYING!" Steve hollered back. A string of curses flew out of the Texan's mouth as the RV continued to careen out of control, eventually tipping over to it's side when more bullets began to hit the other tires. Everyone but Steve fell to the side with the vehicle, completely stunned and shocked but also completely pissed.

"Mother fucker," Mark growled. "Someone's about to fucking die for this…"


	27. Chapter 27

Phil stared at the wrecked RV, only lowering his gun about a half an inch. He could faintly hear Joey questioning Luke and Serena about what he just did but putting the other man at ease himself was the furthest thing from his mind. He was too busy at the wrecked vehicle, his hands trembling from rage as he approached it. He couldn't forget this damn RV if he tried. He had pictured it in his brain over and over again and it had haunted his dreams since the night his entire world had been turned upside down.

"_Phil! Sweetheart? Can you come out here please?"_

_Phil sighed and rolled his eyes but didn't look up from his game. He was sitting inside of the camper, trying to get past the fact that he was completely and totally miserable. He hadn't wanted to go on this stupid camping trip in the first place. He and his friend Scott Colton had been planning to try to sneak into a Rancid concert but no. His stupid parents had dragged him along to this misguided camping attempt, ignoring the fact that he absolutely hated doing stuff like this._

"_Phil!" his mother yelled again. "Please come out here!"_

_Sighing dramatically, Phil saved his game and then turned it off before reluctantly getting up and going outside. The sun was shining down directly on them, making beads of sweat appear on the back of his neck just seconds after he had stepped out. "What is it?" he asked, trying to keep any "attitude" out of his voice. He and his dad (who was a few feet away, getting the grill started so dinner could be cooked) had gotten into a fight back at the house because he had snapped at his mom. Apparently he was supposed to pretend to be happy about being stuck in this situation just because his mom was really psyched about this trip. Personally he didn't see it as very fair but his dad had thrown such a fit that he had been forced to switch from vocally showing his unhappiness to sulking quietly so he wouldn't rain on the camping parade as much._

"_Can you take the car and go back into town? We need more buns."_

_Phil bit back a groan and took the keys to his mom's vehicle. Both his brother and his father had asked her several times if they had everything they needed and she had said yes every time. He knew they should have known better than to take her word for it but he hadn't said anything because everyone was being pissy with him anyway so he had kept his mouth shut. And of course now he was the one regretting it. "I'll be back," he said with a sigh, halfway tempted to just take the car and get Scott so they could do what they wanted. In the end though, he decided to just do what he was told and drive to the store and get the buns. It wasn't what he wanted to do but he didn't feel like getting grounded for a month just for one small act of defiance._

_When he got back to the campsite, the sun was just starting to set and there was another RV parked by theirs. Initially he figured that it belonged to one of his dad's friends so he didn't think much of it. He was just pissed that dinner had been obviously abandoned. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered. He shut the car off and got out, his eyes gravitating to the recently arrived RV that was adorned with black and white skulls. Once he had gotten food into his stomach and was in a slightly better mood he would think that was majorly kickass. Until that moment though, he was going to stay pissed and not give a shit about it._

"_What the hell are you guys doing?" Phil asked as he grabbed the handle to the camper door. "I'm hungry and-" He pulled the door open and went inside, his voice dying when he went up the steps and saw not only his dad's dead body laying on the pullout couch but his mother taking her dying breath as a large man with long black hair and sinister green eyes drove a knife right into her chest. His feet became rooted to the spot and his voice left him so he couldn't even scream. All he could do was stand there as his mother was murdered right before his eyes._

"_NO!" the reaction was completely delayed but that was how long it took for his brain to truly process what it was he was seeing. _

_The man straightened up and smirked. "Hey Lawson, it looks like we have company."_

_Phil tried to run because he wanted to get help (even though it was way too late for that) but before he got very far, another man climbed back from the driver's seat and two younger men popped up at the door, preventing him from being able to get out._

"_Oooh…fresh meat…"_

…

"Mother fucking mother fuckers!" James yelled as managed to sit up and shake off the effects of hitting his head against the side of the RV. "Damn it all to fucking hell." He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Cooper and Connor. "Are you guys okay?"

Cooper nodded. He had landed on Randy, so his fall had been cushioned quite a bit. "I'm fine." He looked over at Connor. "What about you dummy?"

"I gots a boo boo," Connor complained. "But I got a toy so that's okay." He picked up a gun that had fallen out from underneath the bed when the wreck happened and James quickly snatched it away so they didn't all get accidentally shot. "Daddy!" Connor whined. "That was MY toy."

"That's not a toy numb nuts," Cooper said irritably. He looked at James and shook his head. "Why does Steve have a gun in here anyway?"

James shrugged. "He's from Texas. By law he's required to have a gun in his home and all of his vehicles."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Lawson that's not-" He suddenly stopped when he saw something out the back window. "Someone's out there."

James groaned loudly. "Cops?"

"I don't think so…" The sound of the RV door opening made them stop and listen. Steve said something but the sound of a gunshot going off caught everyone so off guard that they immediately forgot what he had said in the first place. Even Jeff (who had been checking Adam over for injuries) had his full attention on the situation. "What the-"

What happened next happened very fast. Somebody busted out the back windows and pointed a gun into the back window. Without even thinking James started firing, thankful that the gun was loaded and he was able to blow that mother fucker away. His sense of victory didn't last very long though. A bald chick busted out the window that was now above them and shot him in the shoulder, prompting Mark to snatch the gun out of his hands and shoot her in the face faster than anyone could blink. Bullets were also flying from the front of the vehicle, just inches from where Steve had been shot in the head and Randy, Adam and Jeff were the first ones to get hit. Adam got hit in the leg, Jeff in the arm and Randy's went through his stomach and lodged into his spine. Mark started firing back like a madman, not stopping until he was out of bullets.

"DAMN IT!" James roared as he clutched his stomach. "Everyone out! Everyone out right now!"

Cooper climbed out through the back window first, getting the rest of the broken glass out of the way in the process. Connor and Mark followed him and then James was next, the sounds of police sirens approaching the scene making them all very nervous. "Jeff come on!" he ordered through clenched teeth. "We gotta go!"

"Addy can't move right!" Jeff protested. "He's got a boo boo!"

"Who cares?" Mark said gruffly. "If he can't move then we're leaving him. We don't have time to carry his ass around."

Jeff scowled. He did not like hearing that at all. "Fine! Be that way!" He stuck out his tongue before turning his attention back to Adam. "It's gonna be okay Addy. I'm gonna take good care of you."

James shook his head in amazement. Jeff was too nuts to realize that they didn't have time for this shit…and they didn't have time to force him to get it. The sirens were getting closer and closer and they had maybe two or three minutes tops before they were surrounded by cops. "We have to go," he declared. "Now."

Connor frowned in confusion. "What about Jeff? Are we just going to leave him Daddy?"

James nodded. "We don't have a choice." The border was just about twenty to thirty feet away from them now. All they had to do was make a break for it and they would be in the clear. "Now come on. Let's go. We'll come back for Jeff later if we have to." That was an empty promise but it appeased Connor, so that was all that mattered to James. If Jeff wanted to stay behind and go down because of his little boyfriend, that was his problem. The rest of them weren't going to get caught because of that though.

…

"It's gonna be okay Addy," Jeff said as he stroked Adam's hair. His arm was absolutely killing him but he barely noticed his own pain. His Addy was hurt so that was all his mind cared about. "I'm gonna get that mean bullet out of you."

Adam whimpered, his eyes tightly closed and his face contorted in pain. "It hurts," he said in a pained voice. "Jeff it hurts so bad."

"Ssshhh, it's gonna be okay," Jeff cooed. "You'll see." He thoughtfully gave Adam the blanket on the bed to bite down on before sticking his fingers into the wound, using his nails to really dig down in there and grab the bullet. Adam screamed in pain, his face turning completely white before his body went limp and he passed out. "Almost got it," Jeff said, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. "I almost got it Addy. I do I do. I just-"

Someone grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him back, stopping him from finishing his hands on nursing job. "GET OFF!" he snarled, whipping out his knife with his good hand and twisting around so he could stab the cop that had grabbed him right in the neck. Blood spurted out of the wound on impact, spraying Jeff in the face. Jeff just cackled and pulled his knife out before pushing the body away, not noticing that someone else was behind him until he felt the nightstick crack him right in the back of the head and then everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28

Jeff's capture and the rescue of Adam and Randy was national news. Randy was near death when he had been pulled out of the wrecked RV and had actually died twice en route to the hospital. The EMT's revived him both times and got him into the hospital where he endured surgery to save his life, although the odds of him slipping away again were definitely high. If he somehow managed to survive and get out of critical condition, the doctors were positive that he was never going to walk again. As for Adam, his injuries weren't as bad as Randy's (although he really wasn't that well off) but mentally he was much much worse. He went absolutely nuts when the authorities separated him from Jeff. He actually started hitting and kicking at them with his good leg, screaming his head off for Jeff. That stunned the people trying to help him and finally they just had to sedate him because he was so hysterical. Of course nobody thought to mention that to Judy when they told her that they had found Adam. Not that she would have really listened to them anyway. As soon as she heard that Adam was alive and in one piece, all she wanted to know was when she could go see him. They told her she could go as soon as he got out of the surgery to remove the bullet from his leg and was placed in recovery. While she was waiting, she called her sister and had her come to the hospital so Jay wouldn't be left alone while she went to go see Adam.

Before she walked into Adam's room she took a moment to brace herself because she knew that after seeing Jay in the state he was in, there was an extreme need to prepare for the worst. "Here we go," she said softly, taking a deep breath and mustering up her courage to open the door and step inside. Adam was asleep on the bed, still knocked out from the surgery that he just had. "Oh sweetie…" Feeling her chest tighten up, she fought back tears and slowly approached the bed, grabbing a chair and sinking down into it. It was fucking killing her to see her baby like this. Even though she would never admit it out loud, this was worse for her than seeing Jay like he was. She loved Jay to death and he was like a son to her but Adam was literally her son. Her flesh, her blood, her everything…he was the reason she had worked her ass off every day with two jobs that she had absolutely hated. She had worked her ass off to support him and made sure he had a roof over his head and food in his stomach and she didn't regret a second of it. His happiness was the one thing that had truly mattered to her over the years and knowing that someone had hurt him without her being able to do anything about it made her feel like she had failed as a parent.

She took his hand and squeezed it tightly and just sat there, keeping a constant vigil over him. Time dragged on forever but she didn't even bother looking at the clock. That was just going to make time go slower. So she just focused on watching Adam and fighting the urge she had to close her eyes. Now was not the time to sleep. She could sleep later. Right now, she had to focus on Adam.

She had no idea how long she just sat there. What she did know was that some of the weight felt like it was being lifted off her chest as his eyes finally opened up. "Adam!" she said, immediately planting at least a dozen kisses all over his face.

Adam stared at her blankly before blinking several times. He was still loopy from the anesthesia and it took him a few minutes to truly focus in on her. "Mom?" he finally croaked slowly.

Judy nodded. "Yeah. It's me."

Adam's lips twitched but then his face fell as he looked around the room and saw that nobody else was in there. "Where's Jeff?" he asked. "I want Jeff. Let me see Jeff."

Judy frowned in confusion. "Jeff?"

Adam looked around, going silent as he remembered how he and Jeff had been ripped apart. "No," he whimpered. He gave Judy a desperate look. "Tell them to let him go. Please Momma, tell them to let him out and come see me. They took him away but he loves me and he promised we'd be together forever."

Judy just stared at him, beyond concerned at the moment. The authorities had told her that one of the kidnappers' names had been Jeff but that couldn't be who he was talking about…could it? _No,_ Judy told herself. _That's not right. That can't be it. There has to be someone else named Jeff that he's talking about._

"Jeff!" Adam cried out, doing his best to sit up. His body gave out on him and he collapsed back on to the bed, prompting him to instantly burst into tears. Judy immediately pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly, so baffled that she couldn't even speak. "Jeff," he moaned miserably, allowing Judy to hold him and rock him back and forth as he wallowed in his misery. "Jeff…"

…

"LET ME GO!" Jeff screamed as he fought to get out of his restraints. He had woken up strapped down to a bed and he was beyond furious about that. All he could even really think about was the look on Adam's face when they had been ripped away from each other and that spurred his anger on even more. "LET ME GO! I WANT ADAM LET ME SEE ADAM!" He fought to get himself loose, not even noticing that all his struggling was accomplishing was digging restraints deeper into his skin. "ADAM!" How the fuck could they do this to him? Why wouldn't they let him see Adam? Where had the sons of bitches taken him? Was he alright? Was he safe? Were they ever going to see each other again? Those fucking questions kept crossing his mind and it was hurting him not to have the answers to them. He didn't even really care where James and Mark and all them were. All he cared about was Adam.

Taking a couple ragged breaths as he tried to regain his breath, he looked around and saw that he was in a white room with concrete walls and no window. He had been put into isolation. He fucking hated isolation. It was always so lonely and he couldn't stand that. "LET ME OUT!" he screamed, thrashing his head from side to side. "LET ME GO! ADAM! ADAM!"

"Would you shut up?" a guard growled as he came in carrying a syringe full of some kind of drug.

Jeff just snarled and made an attempt to bite the guard. The guard's eyes narrowed and he whipped out a nightstick so he could bash Jeff across the face with it. The blow had Jeff seeing stars and he didn't even feel it when the needle was jammed into his neck and his body was pumped full of the drug. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he drifted back into unconsciousness, where he was still with his precious Addy.

…

"Daddy why don't the TV talk right?" Connor asked. He was sitting on the hotel room floor, frowning at the program he was watching.

"We're in Mexico dumbass," Cooper reminded him. "The people here talk Spanish and that's what their TV shows are in too."

Connor pouted his lips and shook his head. "I don't like it. I don't know what they're saying. I want to watch shows in American. Go get me an American TV Coopy."

"I'm not getting you shit," Cooper said. He reached over and slapped Connor on the back of the head. "So just keep quiet."

Connor made a face and slapped Cooper's leg. "MEAN!"

Mark rolled his eyes as the usual argument and wrestling match broke out between Cooper and Connor. They always did that shit and while it always used to annoy Mark and still sometimes did, tonight he had more important things on his mind. "You okay?" he asked James, nudging him gently with his elbow.

James just shrugged. "I…I'm not sure."

Mark frowned. That wasn't a good answer. "What's the matter?" he asked.

James shrugged again. "I just…where do you think Jeff is right now?"

Mark shook his head. "Probably in the nuthouse right now."

"Yeah…but don't you feel bad about it?"

Mark tilted his head to the side and thought about it. "Maybe a little bit, but what were we supposed to do? We couldn't go down with him."

"I know but there has to be something we can do. I mean as annoying as the little shit was, we can't just leave him there."

"I'm not going back there on a suicide rescue mission," Mark stated. "And neither are you."

"Well no shit I'm not," James said with a snort. "I'm not retarded. But…I think I have an idea."

"Oh yeah? And what is it."

"Let's just say it involves cashing in on a favor…"


	29. Chapter 29

Adam chewed on his fingernail compulsively as Judy wheeled him into the room Randy and Jay were already in. She was taking him to see them because she was worried sick about his mental state. She didn't like that he kept talking about Jeff. He didn't understand why. Couldn't she see that he needed Jeff? He had tried to make that clear as he could but it felt like all of his efforts had been in vain. It was terribly frustrating and what made it worse was the fact that he couldn't really do anything about it. He didn't even know where Jeff was. He had been trying to find out but nobody would tell him. Everyone was trying to keep them apart and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

Jay and Randy looked over at him and Judy as they entered, their faces brightening up quite a bit at the sight of them. Jay looked like he had been through an absolute hell and Randy looked even worse. But they looked so happy to see him yet Adam felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. All he could think about was Jeff. Had Jay and Randy told his mother and everyone else lies about Jeff? Was that why they wouldn't let him see him? That hurt to think about but that was the only logical explanation he could come up with at the moment.

"Hey," Jay said. He reached his hand out and Judy wheeled Adam over to him so he could grab his hand. "I never thought I would see you again."

"They told me you were dead," Adam said, giving Jay's hand a half hearted squeeze just because he knew that was expected of him.

"I almost was," Jay confessed. "I'm lucky to be here at all."

"Me too," Randy added. "Although I'm a cripple now and some people would argue that's a fate worse than death."

Judy shook her head and gave him a big kiss on his forehead. "Sweetheart I know what the doctors told you but I also know you. If anyone here can prove them wrong, its you."

Randy smiled weakly and shook his head. "Judy thanks but I really don't deserve to do that. I deserve this…fuck I deserve worse."

She frowned at that comment. "What do you mean honey? Why would you say that?"

"Because it's the truth," he replied. He glanced over at Jay and Adam before looking away in shame. "This is all my fault. It was my idea to go out to Pine Hills to ghost hunt. If I hadn't thought of that fucking stupid idea none of this would have happened."

"Sweetheart no…"

"My idea got people killed!" Randy said, sounding mad at Judy that she would dare try to take away his sense of guilt. "Ted, John, Cody, Evan-they're all dead because of me! If it wasn't for me they would still be alive! It should have just been me…"

"No," Jay said firmly. "Stop that. Don't talk that way."

"Why not? it's the truth."

"Bullshit. None of us had to agree to your idea. We've told you no before and we could have told you no then."

"You just agreed to go along with me so I would quit bitching," Randy countered, which they all knew was the truth but only Randy was going to say it. "I insisted that we go so we went and look what happened!"

Jay shook his head. "You wouldn't have suggested that idea if you even had had an_ inkling_ of what was going to happen," he stated. "I know you and I know you wouldn't have done that to us. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen. That place had been abandoned for years. The only thing that should have been in it were ghosts."

Those words did very little in the way of comforting Randy. The guilt he was feeling was simply too much and it was crushing him with its weight. He buried his face in his hands and tried to hold back the sobs that were trying to get out. Judy immediately wrapped her arms around him and he finally broke down, burying his face against her as he sobbed. Jay watched on sadly while Adam just watched, completely disconnected from the entire situation. The way he saw it, what Randy had done was brought him and Jeff together. Sure he had tried to fight it at first. He had been scared. Jeff's love was so strong that he had mistaken it for something bad and had tried to get away from it. But now he could see the truth. He could see how much Jeff truly loved him. Now he just had to make everyone else see it too.

"Sssh," Judy said, petting Randy's head and rocking back and forth. "It's okay baby. It's okay."

Jay squeezed Adam's hand tightly and Adam just sat there, not saying or doing anything. He knew that he was probably supposed to say something to make Randy feel better but he didn't really feel like it. How was he supposed to know if things were going to be okay anyway? Jeff was gone. They had taken him away and Adam didn't even know if he was ever going to see him again. That very thought made him want to curl up in a ball and die. There was no point in living without Jeff. Absolutely no fucking point. Jeff was his everything and without him there was only going to be pain and misery.

"You can't fucking beat yourself up over this shit," Jay said, looking like he wanted to get up and go over there to comfort Randy too. "It's over now man. It's all fucking normal. The psychos are gone and they're never going to hurt us again." Everyone was so focused in on Randy that they missed the cross look that came over Adam's face because he knew that Jay was calling Jeff a psycho too. _They don't understand…they'll never understand…_

…

Jeff rocked back and forth, humming a song Matt used to sing to him as a kid in order to try to keep his mind as distracted as possible. The mean doctors and guards were not only keeping him in a tiny room that left him no room to breathe, but they had put him in a straightjacket and they wouldn't let him out except for when he had to eat and go to the bathroom. He had screamed and begged and demanded for it to be taken off but they refused to listen. They were all outside the door, laughing and mocking him because of his situation. They hated him. They all hated him and they were punishing him in the worst way possible because his Adam wasn't in the room with him. They were keeping Adam away, which was nothing short of torture. He needed Adam so badly but nobody would let him see him. It was driving him even crazier than he already was and he spent most of his time weeping and calling out for his beloved pet, hoping that somehow, someway, Adam would come to him. But Adam hadn't come yet and it made him even more upset.

"What did they do to you Addy?" Jeff asked, sniffling and looking around his tiny prison sadly. "Huh? Did they hurt you? They better not have. I'll fucking kill them Addy. I swear to god I'll kill them."

The silence was killing him and he laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling with teary eyes. "My Addy lies over the ocean," he sang under his breath. "My Addy lies over the sea. My Addy lies over the ocean. Oh bring back my Addy to me. Bring back, bring back, bring back my Addy to me, to me. Bring back, bring back, oh bring back my-"

The sound of gunfire from outside the room interrupted his song and he sat back up, staring at the door hopefully. "Addy?" The only answer he got was more gunfire. "Addy is that you?" More gunfire followed that question and Jeff waited as patiently as he could in hopes that it was Adam coming to be with him again. But when the door opened, it was not Adam coming in. His disappointment over that only lasted a few seconds though because it was still a friendly face in his time of need. "Dr. Stevie!"

Dr. Stevie smiled as he walked over and helped Jeff get out of his straightjacket. "Hello Jeff. Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked, staring at the older man with a slightly confused look on his face.

"James called. He had a favor to cash in and this was it." Stevie brushed Jeff off and gave him a nod. "By the powers invested in my internet downloaded doctor's license, I pronounced you cured and free to go."

Jeff giggled and rubbed his hands together. Well that was just…neat.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Final chapter! So I have to say, this ending was not what I had in mind when I first started this story. I had something else in mind but as the story unfolded it started changing and uh…this is what I eventually came up with. So I hope you enjoy!**

…

_Stevie screamed in pain as the whip once again came cracking down across his back. He was completely naked and chained by his wrists from the ceiling in the cold dark basement that served as his boss's torture chamber. He had angered Raven once again. He had supposed to have brought his boss a victim to play with but the bitch had escaped him and Raven had found out and was now punishing him for his failure yet again. It seemed like he got punished a lot these days. Everything he did was wrong and it earned him a lashing each time. At the rate this was going, the lacerations were never going to fully heal and he was going to have horrible scars all over his back for the rest of his life._

"_Oh yes Richards, scream for me," Raven said sadistically, bringing the whip down once again across Stevie's back. "Come on, scream louder you fucking worthless bitch!"_

_Stevie let out another pained scream, doing his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to stream out of his eyes. Sometimes Raven liked it when he cried but other times he didn't. It sometimes made him very very angry and made the punishments that much worse. He could only cry if Raven said he could. That was it._

"_I don't fucking know why I put up with you Richards," Raven growled, throwing the whip down which should have been a relief but it wasn't. That just meant he was going to get something that was even worse than the whip. "All you do is fail me. I should really just do the world a favor and put you out of your misery."_

"_Boss p-please…" Stevie gasped as he felt the blade of Raven's knife go up against his neck. This was it. This was really it. He had screwed up one too many times and now he was going to die. All he could hope was that it would be quick and wouldn't hurt too much._

_Before Raven could do the deed though, there was a loud bang that signified the door being kicked open. Raven and Stevie both looked back and saw James Lawson and Mark Calaway making their way down the stairs. Stevie gulped nervously, happy they were there to interrupt but also scared because he knew that it could easily go to an even worse situation for him. He only knew Mark and James because Raven did some dealings with him and he knew that as much as he was scared of his boss, he was even more scared of them. James was completely psychotic and Mark was just a cold, ruthless killer. Raven was a sick and sadistic man but if even half of the rumors about Mark and James's exploits were true then they put him to serious shame._

"_What are you doing here?" Raven asks them unhappily. He absolutely hated being interrupted. It made him lose the control he always had to have. Control equaled power and power was the thing Raven loved the most. Control and fear were his main weapons that he employed and he always used them very effectively._

"_You know why we're here Levy," Mark snapped back. He didn't even give Stevie so much as a second glance. He was all business tonight and was not about to be bullied by Raven for a second._

"_You-"_

"_YOU ripped us off Scotty," James said, cutting Raven off at the pass. He was rubbing his hands together gleefully and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, which was never a good sign. James only possessed glee of the maniacal sort and that spelled all kinds of bad news for people on the wrong side of it. "Did you think we would just forget? Or forgive us? I'm ashamed of you. I thought you knew better than that."_

_A look of panic flashed across Raven's face. That was scary because Stevie had never seen that from him before. "Look," Raven said, putting his hands up in order to try to calm the two larger men down "I told you you guys would get the money. I just need more-"_

"_More what?" Mark growled. "More time? Yeah, we heard you the first time you said that. But that didn't mean we granted you the extra time, now did it boy?"_

_Raven's expression hardened and Stevie whimpered. Boy was what Raven's father had called him and he absolutely loathed his father. "Don't call me boy you fucking son of a bitch."_

_Mark didn't even react to the insult while James smirked and stepped right up to Raven in order to start taunting him. "Boy boy boy boy boy boy boy boy-"_

_Raven lost his temper and went to take a swing, which was a mistake. James not only easily blocked it but he sent Raven crashing down to the floor with a hard head butt. "It's rude to hit your guests you know," James scolded. He reached down and ripped Raven back up by his hair. "Especially when you've already insulted them in the first place." He looked back at Mark and grinned. "I think we should teach him some manners Marky."_

_Mark smirked so coldly that it sent a chill straight to Stevie's heart. "I think you're right James. I think we should._

…

Jeff tapped his foot impatiently as Stevie drove along on the dark back roads that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. The good "doctor" wasn't driving fast enough for his taste. He wanted to get to Adam now but he wasn't there yet and that angered him greatly. But that was what he got for allowing Stevie to drive. The man was a huge fucking putz. Once upon a time he had worked for some guy named Raven, who James and Mark killed after he ripped them off of money he owed them. For some reason they let Richards live and kept him around as an errand boy if they felt like they needed him. They never used him that much because he was pretty worthless; the whole reason they really hadn't killed him was because it would be a mercy and they did not like that word. Jeff didn't particularly care what they liked though. He was glad that they got someone to break him out but what good was getting freed if it was just going to hinder his efforts to getting to Adam? That seemed stupid to him. "Drive faster," he ordered impatiently.

Stevie winced slightly. He was terrified of Jeff because his mood swings were so fucking unpredictable. "Jeff I can barely see the road. If I go too much faster and we hit a pothole-"

"I don't care," Jeff snapped. "Drive faster." The faster they drove, the sooner they would get to Adam and then he could finally be fully happy again.

Stevie looked like he wanted to protest but he didn't dare risk it. Instead he put a tad bit more pressure on the gas, which only made them go a tiny bit faster. "I know where Adam lives," he said, hoping to distract Jeff from his driving. "It took me awhile but I got it."

"Oh you do, do you?" Jeff was amazed that Stevie had managed to do something useful for once.

Stevie nodded. He was always so eager to please. He was like a puppy begging for attention. "I wrote it down. The paper is in the glove box."

Jeff immediately opened up that glove box and grinned as he saw that piece of paper right where it was supposed to be. He reached out and grabbed it, holding it reverently because this was his holy grail. This was going to lead to his salvation. Sure there had been bumps in the road and things hadn't gone as smoothly as he wanted them to but it was all going to be okay. He was free again and after he read the words on the paper he knew exactly where his Addy was going to be. They were going to be reunited very soon-he just had to ditch the dead weight first.

"I have to pee," he announced, crossing his legs and bouncing up and down anxiously to prove his point.

"Okay," Stevie said, pulling over to the side of the road without another question. Jeff waited until the car came to a complete stop before grabbing the knife that was sitting in the glove box and driving it directly into Stevie's jugular. The older man's eyes widened but he couldn't scream. He just made a few gurgling noises before bleeding to death right there in the driver's seat. Jeff watched him die before yanking the knife back out and unbuckling Stevie's seatbelt so he could open the driver's side door and shove him out. Giggling madly at the mess he made, he shut the door again and drove off, just leaving the body there because he didn't care enough to go and properly hide it. "On the road again…oh baby I'm on the road again…"

…

Adam sighed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was finally getting out of the hospital today. Jay and Randy weren't because they weren't ready yet but it was determined that he could do the rest of his healing from the comfort of his own home. He felt no real happiness at that news though. Sure it would be nice to get out of this fucking hospital but going home? What was home anyway? It didn't even seem familiar to him now. Home wasn't going to have Jeff. He wished that it did but he was sure that it didn't. It was just going to be him and his mom and that wasn't going to be enough. She couldn't make him forget about Jeff. Nobody could.

"Adam? Sweetheart? Do you want to go see Jay and Randy again before we go?" she asked as she stared at him worriedly. She knew that something was really really wrong with him but she couldn't get him to open up to her at all. This worried her immensely because he always used to be an open book to her. The trauma he had suffered had obviously made him suffer some kind of breakdown and she was already in the process of getting him hooked up with the best therapist that she could possibly afford. He needed help so badly that it made her just want to cry because he was so bad off.

Adam nodded along, not necessarily because that was what he wanted to do but because he knew that was what they wanted him to do. He grabbed his crutches and followed Judy across the hall to Jay and Randy's room. "Mom?" he said quietly, speaking for the first time in quite a few hours.

"Yeah?" she said, happy to just hear his voice. The quietness unnerved her because Adam had never been a quiet boy unless something was horribly wrong.

"Can I…can I see them alone?" He had to talk to them about something that he couldn't discuss in front of her. She would get upset and then he wouldn't be able to talk about it.

She nodded and opened the door for him so he could go in and then closed it behind him. Randy was asleep and didn't stir at all at his entrance but Jay perked up a bit when he saw him. "Hey," he said with a small smile.

"Hey," Adam said uneasily. He made his way over to the chair by Jay's bed and carefully sat down in it.

"So…you're going home today." That was a statement, not a question.

Adam nodded, fidgeting and wringing his hands together because just sitting still was too much for him.

Jay frowned. "Is something the matter?" That felt like such a stupid question because the answer was so obvious. There was something very very wrong with Adam. It was obvious to absolutely everyone who laid eyes on him. Someone just had to get through to him and get him to let out whatever it was that was on his mind and he thought that he could be that person. He was not only Adam's best friend but he was one of the ones who had gone through that hell right alongside with him. If anyone could get into Adam's head and help him right now it was him. At least that's what he thought.

Adam nodded and grabbed on to Jay's hand because he had to touch something. "Do you…" He stopped because he was almost afraid of the answer. "Do you…"

"Do I what?" Jay prompted gently.

Adam took a deep breath and decided to just blurt it out and get it over with. "Do you think Jeff's okay?"

Someone could have come along right then and cracked Jay across the head with a baseball bat and he wouldn't have reacted at all because that was how stunned he was. At first he almost laughed because he didn't think that Adam was serious at all. That question had to be a joke. It had to be. Unfortunately though, it wasn't a joke. He could see that clearly in Adam's eyes. "What?" he finally managed to say in complete disbelief.

Adam did his best to swallow the lump in his throat and asked the question again. "Do you think Jeff is alright?"

Shit. Jay hadn't been hearing things. "Why would I care?" he blurted out. He really wanted to know the answer to that. Why would he even begin to care about the state of that psychopath? The only thing he wanted to hear about him or any of the other lunatics was that they were dead and rotting in hell where they deserved to be. That was it.

Adam blinked, taken aback by the viciousness in Jay's voice. "The bad people could be hurting him."

Jay blinked and shook his head. "Adam…what the…why are you even caring? I don't understand, why does it even matter? He fucking raped you and hurt you-"

"No he didn't," Adam denied.

"Yes he did! He and the rest of those sick fucks tortured us and they killed-"

"No no no, Jeff's different. He's different he's not like them." Adam was practically tripping over himself to prove to Jay how wrong he was about Jeff. Jeff wasn't bad like those other people. He was just misunderstood.

"How is he different?" Jay asked incredulously. He was honestly completely and totally confused. He had met Jeff for himself and the man was a certifiable loony.

"He loves me-"

"No!" Jay said vehemently. He didn't mean to sound quite that harsh but he could not let Adam think that for a second. "He don't love you, okay? He kidnapped you and raped you and-"

"He does love me!" Adam insisted, his eyes narrowing in anger at Jay's words. "He does! He told me so. You just weren't there-"

"Oh I bet he told you that," Jay muttered under his breath.

Adam blinked in surprise. "What?"

Jay took a deep breath to try to compose himself before speaking again. "Adam…you know that we're best friends and that I would never lie to you. And I have to tell you right now that Jeff said that shit to get you to do what he wanted. He never loved-"

"No," Adam quickly said. He placed his hands over his ears and shook his head stubbornly. "No no no no. He loves me. He loves me he does he told me so. You're just jealous because he don't love you like he loves me."

"…What?" That was all Jay could say to that. He couldn't even believe they were having this conversation. This was too fucked up to be real.

Adam didn't even respond to him this time. He just grabbed his crutches and got back up to his feet. "I gotta go."

"Adam wait," Jay said, hating that he couldn't really get out of bed to stop Adam from going. "Adam!" He groaned as Adam left the room without even looking back at him. "Shit…that's not good."

…

The next two days were very long ones for Adam. Home no longer felt like home. It felt like a prison and his mother was the warden. She hovered over him constantly, trying to take care of him while denying him of the one person he needed the most. It was driving him absolutely crazy. He needed Jeff. Why was that so hard to understand? He needed Jeff. He didn't know what to do without him now. He tried to tell her that but she got scared and make him talk to some asshole Dr. Striker. He wouldn't talk though. He didn't trust Striker. He knew he was going to tell him lies and he didn't want to hear them. He didn't want to hear them at all.

After dinner on the second night he went to bed extremely early so he could be alone and think about Jeff in peace. Jeff was the only thing that seemed to be on his mind anymore but when he was around other people they kept trying to feed him lies about him. His mother, the doctors, his friends, the TV…the lies were everywhere and it was extremely hard to ignore them. He was going to keep trying though. He had to, for Jeff's sake.

At some point he must have dosed off because he was jerked back into consciousness by the sound of his mother screaming. "Mom?" he said softly, his heart skipping a beat despite the fact that he was far from happy with her at this point in his life. "Mom?" There was a crash and another scream before all went silent. He stayed there frozen in his bed, not moving an inch as he heard footsteps getting closer and closer to his room. "Mom?"

The footsteps stopped and there was a very long moment of nothing. Then the door opened and Jeff stepped inside, making Adam gasp in shock.

"ADDY!" Jeff yelled happily. He practically launched himself across the room and jumped on to the bed with Adam so he could give him a bone crushing hug. "Addy Addy Addy! I missed you!" He began covering him as many kisses as he possibly could. "I came back for you Addy. I got away from the bad people and we're going to go away together and they'll never find us ever again."

Adam didn't say anything for a moment. He just kept touching Jeff to make sure he was really there and not a dream. When he determined that he was awake and Jeff was really there, he hugged him back as tightly as he could and rested his head against his shoulder. "They keep telling me lies-"

"They always lie baby," Jeff said softly. "But it's okay. I'm here now and we're going to go away. Far away."

"But my mom won't-"

"She went on a trip of her own," Jeff assured him. He was lying his ass off because he had attacked her and slit her throat from ear to ear but Adam didn't even pick up on it. "She said I could take you away with me. She wants me to take care of you."

Adam smiled and hugged Jeff even more tightly. That was great and all, but he still had one very important question. "You won't ever go away from me again right?" He had to make sure of that because he wouldn't be able to take it if he did.

Jeff immediately shook his head and gave Adam a reassuring kiss. "Never. It'll be death do us part baby. I promise."


End file.
